Champion
by CBarbie92
Summary: Rayah loved being a champion, that's all she bragged about. And she was so proud of her champion cousin, Ryoma. Rayah comes to Seigaku and breaks every rule possible and even breaks a few to join the boys tennis team. But is tennis what she really wants?
1. Twins

A/N: Hello! If you're reading this then you've probably read bubble gum. If you haven't read that one shot, please do so immediately. If you have read it you are about to be formally introduced to my new favorite OC Rayah (pronounced ray-uh). Please enjoy because to tell you the truth the most I know about prince of tennis is from my friend Yuki-chan! ^_^ I hope you like it!

"Dammit uncle I'm gonna whip your pervy ass! Gimmie back my I-pod!"

Ryoma Echizen sweat dropped and stood unmoving at the bottom of the steps leading to his home. It was the last day of summer vacation and he had completely forgotten about a certain family member who would be spending her senior high school year in Japan.

"Uncle, come here now!" The size of the sweat drop increased.

The entire Seigaku tennis team looked at each other worriedly. Momoshiro cleared his throat, "Uh, maybe instead of a 'Last Day of Summer Dinner' we can have a 'First Day of School Dinner'. It sounds like it's a bad time." He suggested.

Ryoma sighed heavily, "Nanako!"

The young girl appeared at the top of the steps and smiled lovingly at her cousin, "Ryoma! Your home! Dinner's almost ready, you and your friends can come up."

The group slowly climbed the stairs and Ryoma spoke calmly as he reached the top, "She's here isn't she?"

Nanako sweat dropped, "How could you tell?"

"Uncle you asshole! You scratched it!" At that moment Nanjiro Echizen appeared in a heap on the floor.

Some of the boys standing in the entranced managed to great the man with a polite yet confused "Nanjiro-sensei".

"Ah, boys, hello. Sorry about this, I seemed to have angered my niece." He said standing up straight and dusting himself off.

The Seigaku team all turned to look at Nanako, she blushed, "Oh no! Not me-"

"Uncle! I know you have money around here! You're buying me another I-pod dammit!"

The boys just gave the girl wide eyed looks as she stepped into their view.

Momoshiro managed to blurt out, "IT'S A RYOMA CLONE!"

Part of Momo's outburst was true. Standing infront of the Seigaku team was a well-figured teenage girl of seventeen who did in fact look exactly like Ryoma. Her hair was black-green and was short, barely brushing her shoulders, she had hazel eyes, the left one hidden behind slanted bangs and she was wearing a famous Ryoma smirk, with a very intriguing American outfit. Tight jeans with ripped holes in them and a red tube top with and arrow pointing up that said, "My face is up there".

"RYOMA!" The girl proceeded to squish her little clone cousin to her chest.

Ryoma composed himself as she let him go, he tried his best to keep a straight face but smiled nonetheless, after his brother she had to be his favorite person. "It's good to see you Ray."

----------

Eiji and Oishi had no clue how uncomfortable they were making the cousins.

They were staring at the two intently when the moment finally came when they looked at each other and Eiji yelled, "Why can't we be twins?! Waaaaa!"

Ryoma sweat dropped at his embarrassing teammates and Rayah suppressed giggles. She glanced around the table, hundreds of letters were sent to her about these guys. She didn't find them _that_ interesting at all.

"So, which one is the burger inhaler?" She asked Ryoma boredly.

Ryoma just looked up at the boy sitting across from him. Rayah recognized him as the one who called her a Ryoma clone, and the one who hadn't stopped staring at her since they sat at the table. She smiled at him; he was making her feel awkward.

Tezuka frowned at his teammates from his seat at the table. He hadn't wanted to go to the beach and he hadn't wanted to come to dinner, he could be home getting a head start on his senior studies. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"You must be Tezuka."

The voice made Tezuka look up and the talking at the table became a little less loud.

"That would be me." Tezuka stated indifferently.

"I knew it. You're the most stoic and boring person sitting at this table."

The sound of chopsticks hitting plates and mouths falling open echoed around the rather large eating area. Rayah smirked. Ryoma had described every member of his team in detail in his letters and the description of his Buchou was rather interesting to Rayah. He was her exact opposite.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka replied, a little miffed that this girl he barely knew was being so rude.

Rayah chuckled, "I know you heard me. Your boring." She said matter-of-factly.

Ryoma just shook his head, she hadn't changed.

Nanako started to panic, "Rayah-chan, why don't you tell them about yourself?"

"Alright Nana-san. Well, my name is Rayah Echizen, I'm Japanese American, I don't have much care for authority, and I've been the American Youth Tennis Champion for three years." She finished off with a grin.

She loved to shove her champion status in people's faces. "I want to play you."

All eyes moved to the end of the table. The voices' owner turned out to be none other than Inui. He had been quiet through the whole dinner. But Rayah's comment about her being a champion interested him.

"Alright four eyes." Rayah said standing up proudly. "Let's go."

----------

Ryoma stood indifferently on the sidelines of is home's tennis court. Most would think he was worried about his cousin's opponent. But he knew his family, he knew Rayah.

Rayah sauntered onto the tennis court in her short white skirt and white tank. She smirked at the tall boy standing across the court from her. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into four eyes!"

Ryoma smirked, "No, he doesn't."

----------

"There's a new student?"

"Yeah! In the senior class, I heard she's Echizen's cousin."

"Why is she transferring in her senior year? That's kinda late."

"Who cares, come on!"

Ryoma sighed at the excitement of his classmates. His school sure did love their seniors. But it didn't change the fact that they would be leaving. He sighed again, wondering how his cousin was getting along in her class.

Rayah smirked as she brushed past some of the freshman standing in her homeroom doorway. Whispers of, "That's her!" "She's so pretty!" "She looks like Echizen." Graced her ears making her smirk widen.

She spotted her new plaything sitting across the room; a hoard of girls was around him. He sat there as if they didn't exist.

"Ahem!" Rayah cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly. All the heads of the girls turned to her in distaste. They studied her uniform, she was wearing the green skirt exceptionally short and a white button up that looked two sizes too small that was opened slightly to reveal the frilly lace of a green cami.

Rayah smiled, "I think that's my name on that desk."

All the girls turned to study the desk next to Tezuka's and indeed her name was there in plain Japanese, Rayah Echizen. The bell rang and the girls took their seats, Tezuka glanced at Rayah as she sat, she smirked back.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Please welcome Rayah Echizen." The teacher spoke with a soft smile as Rayah stood.

"Dozo yoroshiku." (Nice to meet you) Rayah greeted with well-practiced politeness. The class said hello back, with the exception of Tezuka and his pissed off fan girls.

As the teacher started to talk Rayah threw her gaze around the classroom.

She was not surprised to see some of Ryoma's teammates sitting in the room, including Momo whom she threw a big smile and wink making him blush and Inui who tried to avoid her gaze.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't taunt my team."

"Why is that Oto-san?" (Oto=old man) Rayah asked cutely, sarcasm dripping on every word. When Tezuka didn't reply she continued, "If I remember correctly he challenged me to that match last night. It's not my fault I'm as good as I say."

Tezuka balled his hand into a fist. Rayah had managed to beat Inui 6-3, thirteen minutes into the game. It shouldn't have angered Tezuka as much as it did but this girl, Rayah, she made his blood boil.

"Don't get angry Oto-san. Anger doesn't suit that pretty face of yours."

Tezuka glared at her from the corner of his eye. Rayah caught it and winked. He grimaced and turned his attention back to the teacher, but his peace was interrupted, "He plays Data tennis…"

Tezuka gave his attention to the girl as she looked across the room and watched Inui mumble to himself while scribbling things down in a notebook hidden under his school book.

"Hn. So what if he does?"

Rayah sighed, "That's such a crummy way to play."


	2. Rice Balls

A/N: New chappy! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the wait and length! ^_^

"So, have you managed to get into trouble yet?"

Rayah scowled at her little cousin and slammed her locker closed, "No. Give me some time. I'm not _that_ much of a trouble making genius you know."

Ryoma shook his head, yup, she definitely hadn't changed. "I saw Buchou leaving class. He looked upset." He said to Rayah as they walked down the hall.

"Who..? Oh! Oto-san! Yeah, he's my new play thing."

Ryoma rolled his big hazel eyes, "You nicknamed him already?"

"Yup, just like I did with Mr. Data Player, four eyes…what's his name?" She asked, really thinking about it.

"Inui-senpai?"

"Yeah him."

"Echizen! Echizen!" The twin cousins turned to see a group of male seniors running down the hall.

Ryoma blinked boredly, "Yes?"

"Not you Echizen," on said dismissively, he then turned to Rayah, "Miss Echizen can I carry your lunch for you?"

"No! I'll buy you lunch!" The other said.

The third pushed his way into view, "No! Let me, I can give you my lunch, my mom's a great cook."

Rayah smirked and fiddled with the large silver hoop in her ear, "I like this. Ryoma do you need anything? I'm sure these three would be glad to do something for you."

Ryoma couldn't resist the urge to slap his forehead so he did so anyway, "Ray… please."

"Oh Ryoma, my little Prince. Enjoy and command." Rayah handed her lunch to the first boy and began to walk away. "Boys."

They immediately followed, "Like a bunch of lovesick puppies." Ryoma said shaking his head.

--------

"Hey, where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked, glancing sadly around the lunch table.

Inui pushed up his glasses, they glinted, "I believe he went to fetch his cousin… Rayah." He said flatly.

"Da, Inui-senpai are you still mad about her beating you?" Momo asked disbelievingly, mouth full of burger.

Inui chose to ignore Momoshiro, instead cleaning his glasses.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji's outburst caught the attention of everyone and they turned to see the cousins coming into the cafeteria.

Eiji proceeded to latch himself to the freshman, who stood there as if nothing was happening.

"Hey, Red, you must be Eiji."

Eiji was a little surprised to look up and see Rayah smiling warmly at him. He grinned, "Yup that's me! And that's Oishi! My doubles partner." He said pointing excitedly.

Rayah proceeded to peel Eiji off of her cousin and hug him, "He's so cute! Ryo-kun, can I keep him!?"

Ryoma sat at the table and revealed his lunch, "No."

Rayah pouted, "Fine."

"Miss Echizen! Please don't be upset!" One of the fan boys said, panicking.

"Yeah," the other one started, "We can be cute too."

The one holding her lunch just nodded vigorously. Ryoma ignored the goings on and ate his lunch. "My my. What's with all the commotion?"

All the Seigaku players turned to the pleasantly smiling Fuji.

"I apologize Fuji senpai. My cousin seems to have some followers of her own." Ryoma said, noting that the commotion was none of _their_ fan girls. He then proceeded to shove a spicy crab roll in his mouth.

Fuji nodded and glanced over at the girl who was soaking up some of the praise from boys he recognized from _his_ class. He opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Oh!"

The squeek sent the fan boys into a frenzy, "Miss Echizen! What's wrong!" All three boys yelled at the startled girl.

Rayah reached into her skirt pocket, "My phone is ringing."

"Oh no! Miss Echizen you'll get into trouble!" One fan boy tried desperately to get the girl to put her sidekick away.

Rayah sighed, "Ok, lesson one. I hate authority, therefore, rules don't scare me." She winked at the boy before hitting the talk button, he fainted.

"Hello… your where? …at school… what does that have to do with me? …look arou-!" Rayah proceeded to drop her phone as she spotted the person standing across the cafeteria.

"YUKI!"

The short girl grinned and braced herself for the impact she knew was coming.

"Hi Rayah." She said, smiling, when Rayah let her go.

"Don't 'Hi Rayah' me! Why are you here?"

Yuki smirked, "I transferred out of Rikkai-dai to come here. The last thing we need is them sending you back home cuz they can't handle you."

Rayah pouted, "You act like I'm a trouble maker."

"You are. Hello Yuki."

Rayah looked down at Ryoma, "Shut up shrimp prince."

It was Yuki's turn to pout, "I'm short too Ray, does that make me a shrimp?"

Rayah taped her chin, "Why yes, yes it does."

"Rayah-chan! Who's your friend?" Eiji popped up next to Rayah and she hooked her am in his, "Red. This is Yuki. Yuki, this is Eiji."

"Oh… Rayah-chan… she's short like Ochibi!" Eiji screeched excitedly.

Yuki sweat-dropped, "Will you people stop making references to my height?"

Ryoma scoffed, "At least you're a girl."

Rayah giggled and took his hat, putting it on her own head, "True, shortness is cuter on girls.

"Miss Echizen. You should eat your lunch. The period is over in ten minutes."

Yuki rose her eyebrows, "Who's that?"

"My fan club! Yuki, I introduce to you, Number One, Number Two, and Number Three." Rayah said proudly.

"You love this don't you."

"You have no idea." Raya took her lunch from number three and sat down, "Where's Oto-san?"

Keido looked at Ryoma questioningly, Ryoma simply said, "Buchou."

He nodded, "Senpai eats on the court."

"Oh… weirdo."

-------

"Hn." Tezuka set his lunch down and looked at the clouds. Tennis season started back up tomorrow, he hoped everyone was ready.

"Oto-san!"

Tezuka easily resisted the urge to groan, "What do you want?"

"My, I'm so flattered! You spoke to me in a whole sentence!" Rayah said sitting next to him. She noticed his untouched bento.

"You're not eating." She stated, almost worriedly.

"So."

She grinned, "So. You wouldn't mind if I ate it for you!" She proceeded to grab his bento and jump up from the bench.

Tezuka glared at her. Nothing about taking his lunch was funny to him. She opened the lid and grinned, "Hm, let's see…"

Rayah pulled out a rice ball and bit into it, "Mmm, strawberry."

He continued to glare but didn't move, she giggled at his expression and tugged Ryoma's hat down farther on her face, "Bye-bye Oto-san."


	3. Beautiful Boys

A/N: Woo hoo! Next chapie! I hope you likes it! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PofT, just Rayah. My friend Haylo owns Yuki. ^_^

Yuki smiled contently as Rayah practically bent at the waist to put her arms over her shoulders from behind. Rayah squealed, "Your in my class! This is awesome!"

Rayah grabbed her hand and pulled her over to her desk. She sat on top of it and put her feet in the chair.

"Why can't you sit properly?" Yuki questioned.

"This is comfy." Rayah pouted and glanced at Tezuka, he was starring out the window at the tennis courts.

"You know Oto-san. You could just take a picture."

"Hn."

Rayah rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you're so unresponsive."

Yuki sighed, "He wouldn't have to respond at all if you said nothing to him."

Tezuka hn'd again in agreement. He liked Yuki already.

Rayah gasped, "Yuki! Such thoughts!"

"Miss Echizen would you please show Miss Yuriko her seat?"

Rayah blew at her green hair and crossed her legs, "I would if you told me where she sits," she said with sarcasm dripping from every 'polite' word, "I obviously don't already know or she would be there, would she not?"

The teacher opened and closed her mouth like a fish while Rayah rose her brows in an "I'm waiting" fashion.

The teacher just pointed and Rayah smiled pleasantly and turned to Yuki, "Oh! You sit next to four eyes!" She grabbed Yuki' hand and dragged her across the room.

Yuki recognized Inui as the guy who was hidden behind a notebook when she met him at lunch yesterday.

She smiled pleasantly… then he stood up.

Yuki's facial expression slowly twisted into one of horror and she grabbed Rayah's shirt in a death-grip ad slowly ebbed her way behind the taller girl.

Rayah became worried and looked over her shoulder, "Yuki, what's wrong?"

Yuki whimpered, "He's so tall." Yuki had a serious fear of people taller than 5'7 that she wasn't already used to. Rayah could feel Yuki shaking behind her. She looked up at Inui and he looked concerned also, he looked at her, she pointed down and mouthed, "sit."

Inui fixed is glasses and sat down; Yuki let out a loud breath and loosened her grip on Rayah's shirt.

Rayah sighed, "Yuki. Sit down, please. He's nice, you'll be fine." She cooed.

Yuki took her seat and scooted as far away from Inui as possible without leaving her desk.

Rayah sighed again as she took her own seat, she grinned at Tezuka and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, then he glanced over at Yuki, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's afraid of tall people."

"Hn."

--------

Tezuka had to double take. She was asleep. No wonder he hadn't been bothered since they returned from lunch. He mentally cringed when he remembered how she spent the ENTIRE lunch period with him and once again stole his strawberry filled rice ball.

The teacher glanced at the clock, so did Tezuka; tennis would start after school today.

"Class, before the school day ends I have an important announcement about your senior projects."

Tezuka turned to Rayah, "Rayah…" He called softly. She simply mumbled and turned so she was facing him, still fast asleep she looked…

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't know her well, she was annoying, and so far there wasn't a likeable thing about her.

"Rayah." He said more firmly this time.

Her hazel eyes flickered open, startling him though he didn't show it, "It's unbecoming to sleep in class."

Rayah rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Whatever Oto-san." She leaned back in her chair.

"You're going to fall." He said watching her lazily.

Rayah rolled her eyes, "I am no-! …OUCH!"

Tezuka leaned over a little and shook his head at her. She was sprawled onto the floor, on her back and she had her hand over her face. One and Three were in their class so the two of them started to flip out. Tezuka smirked and her. She sat up a little and pointed at him, "Don't. Say. A word."

--------

Ryoma looked over at his cousin boredly, "Yo."

"Hey Ryo! Guess what?" Rayah bounced over and picked him up.

Ryoma rolled his eyes as she happily swung him around. She was hyper, which meant something or someone just made her really happy, "I'm listening Ray."

"For our senior projects we get to make a movie! And guess who my partner is?" She sing-songed.

Ryoma could easily guess because at that moment his Buchou walked up looking like someone sent him a death threat. In the back of his mind Ryoma had to tell himself not to laugh. "Who Ray?"

Rayah skipped up to Tezuka and put her chin on his shoulder and gazed up at him, "Oto-san."

Tezuka scoffed and waved his hand to shoo her off. She pulled back and snickered, then she noticed Yuki walking briskly towards her. "Yuki! Yuk-"

Yuki latched herself to Rayah, "I can't do this."

"What Yuki? What's wrong? It can't be that bad."

"Rayah, he tried to talk to me! I have to do the project with him!" Yuki said. Her grip on Rayah seemed to get tighter with each word.

Rayah started to laugh although she tried not to, "Rayah that shit ain't funny!"

"Ok, ok. I am so sorry. But really, he's nice once you get to know him. He's just a little creepy." Rayah said, emphasizing the little.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Ray-kun!"

Rayah looked up to see her beloved redhead bouncing down the hall toward her, behind him was Oishi and Fuji. As usual, Rayah missed the glare that Fuji threw her way; he smiled however, at Yuki.

"Good afternoon Miss Yuki. How was your day?"

"Fine." She managed before mumbling, "Freakishly tall… senior project… Rikkai… home…"

Rayah and Eiji crashed into each other at full speed for a hug, "Ray-kun! Guess what?"

Rayah started to bounce a little on the balls of her feet with excitement, "What?"

"Oishi is my partner for the project!" He said happily. He and Rayah jumped up and down together as they both cheered.

Tezuka felt the migraine coming; there was no stopping it now.

--------

"DAMN ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL BOYS! THAT'S WHY IT'LL NEVER WORK! THEY'LL HAVE YOU SUICIDAL SUICIDAL WHEN THEY SAY IT'S OVER!"

Ryoma ran a hand down his face. He was going to chuck that iPod into the nearest brick wall when he got the chance. He looked through his fingers at his cousin singing loudly as she made her way across the tennis court, she grinned when she made it to Ryoma.

She pulled an earphone from her ear, "The guys on this tennis team are fine as hell. I am so glad I stayed after with you."

"There is a girls team you know. Fssshhh."

Rayah jumped almost three feet in the air as she turned and looked at Kaidoh with a blank look, "That was so cool! Do it again!"

Kaidoh stared at the crazy girl, "Do what again? Fssshhh."

"Ah! That! It is so awesome!"

Kaidoh blushed heavily and turned away. No one ever said his snake sound was cool before, especially not a girl.

"Hey! Rayah-chan."

"Hello Momoshiro."

Kaidoh narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to Rayah, snake boy." Momo said, jumping on the offensive.

"You wanna say that again fat man? Fssshhh!"

Rayah stepped away as the yelling ensued, she instantly remembered what Ryoma said in one of his letters, "Momo and Kaidoh ALWAYS fight. It's in their nature."

"There's a girl's team?" Rayah asked more to herself than anything else, nonetheless she found herself receiving an answer.

"Yeah, their tryouts and everything is tomorrow."

Rayah turned and smiled at Oishi, "I just might check it out. Are they any good?"

"I really wouldn't know. We kinda get caught up in our own thing." Oishi said; that friendly smile plastered on his face.

Rayah tapped her chin before taking a seat on the team bench, "If their not any good it'll be a waste of time."

Ryoma sat down next to his cousin, "You could become captain, your bound to make the team."

"True, but I don't have the willpower to whip others into shape, I'm not the 'leader' type." She said lying across the bench.

Yuki leaned on the back of said bench, "You should still try out."

"Whatever." Rayah sat up and stole Ryoma's hat before lying back down and pulling it over her eyes. She figured she might try, no point in not checking it out at all.


	4. Aiyumi Niharo : Seigaku's Resident Bitch

Chapter 4

Aiyumi Niharo: Seigaku's Resident Bitch

"This is stupid." Rayah watched in disgust as the many girls practiced on the courts before tryouts. She bounced the ball on the ground with her racket one last time before turning to Yuki who was on the other side of the tall fence.

"Are you ready?" She asked Rayah, smiling brightly.

"What kind of question is that? Look at them!"

And Yuki looked, it was horrible. Like a bad train wreck but you couldn't look away. Girls were missing their own serves and their captain…no comment.

"Hm, I didn't know they were this bad. This is valuable information."

Yuki cringed and paled, there was an odd moment of silence…then she frantically commenced trying to climb the fence. Inui looked hurt. Rayah smiled at him and tried to ignore Yuki, "What do you need Inui?"

"I was sent to check on you."

Rayah grinned, "Really? By who? Oto-san?" She asked calmly.

Inui nodded once curtly, "Ryoma asked me to check on you too."

Rayah smiled, "That's good to know. You can tell them I'm fine, tryouts are about to start." Inui nodded again and walked away. Yuki climbed down from the fence, she actually managed to get pretty high.

She still clung to the metal when her feet touched the ground, Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Raaaaaay."

Rayah sweat dropped, "Yuki. He is not that bad."

"I don't care, he's just too tall."

"Well you better get used to it, senior project starts tomorrow." Rayah chuckled as Yuki whimpered and slumped to the ground. She turned back to the girls who were grouping together to start tryouts, "Here we go."

---------

"You can't be on my team!"

"Why not?! I tried out like everybody else!"

"Stay away from Kunimitsu and you can be on the team."

"NO!"

"Then get off my courts!"

Ryoma and the rest of the regulars ran over to the fence to see what the commotion was about. Kikumaru almost bit off his own tongue, "Ray-kun! Please don't fight!" He tried to hold her back on his own as Yuki came over and tried to calm her down, "Rayah, she's not worth it!"

"Oh no, she's definitely worth it!"

"Rayah." Rayah stopped her struggling as Tezuka stood in-between her and the other girl.

"T-tezuka." Tezuka ignored her and instead turned to the other girl, "Aiyumi, what's going on here?"

The girl, Aiyumi, smirked over Tezuka's shoulder at Rayah and pressed her body to his, "Kunimitsu, I was saving you from this girl. She's always around you and calls you that demeaning nickname. You don't think I should let her on my team, do you?"

Tezuka turned his gaze directly to Rayah, "No," He then turned to Aiyumi, "Because you Aiyumi, are a disgrace to tennis."

Aiyumi's mouth fell open on disbelief, "What! B-but, Kunimitsu!"

There were whispers among the teens on the court, "Its Ryuzaki-sama!"

Said woman walked into the crowd with her arms folded and looked to Aiyumi with disappointment, "Miss Niharo, I just saw everything that happened here." Aiyumi paled. "Aiyumi Niharo, you are no longer captain of the girls tennis team. Rayah Echizen, do you want the position?"

Rackets belonging to the girls who made the team hit the ground. One girl stepped forward, Rayah recognized her as one of Tezuka's fan girls from their class, "Gomenasai Ryuzaki-sama. But if she is captain, we won't play." The other girls nodded.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "Disgrace. We're leaving."

The regulars left, all except Ryoma, and Yuki stayed behind with her friend. The girls team crossed the courts to gather their things. Rayah fumed, "I knew this what be a waste. They sucked anyway."

"I'll have to tell the principle that there will be no girl team this year."

"Grandma?" Ryuzaki looked down at the young girl, she had extremely long pigtails and a sweet yet determined face.

Ryuzaki smiled, "Yes Sakano?"

"I'll stay on the team grandma."

"Thank you dear but there is not enough girls left."

Rayah ran a hand through her hair. This was bad. Ryoma tipped his hat up, "Ray, you ok?"

"I'm fine Ryo. I'll see you when you get home." Yuki frowned. Rayah's entire demeanor had changed. She brushed past Tezuka without a word, she just ran. Ryuzaki sighed. That girl was good, just like her cousin and uncle. She smirked, she had a plan, "Kunimitsu, come with me please."

--------

"Hello?"

"Rayah? Did you make the team? What did your uncle say?"

Rayah sighed, that's all her mother cared about, the approval of her uncle, "No."

"What?! Rayah you disgust me! Your uncle will never want me if you don't play tennis!"

"Dammit! How bout this, uncle will never want you!" Raya threw her phone across the room and fell onto her bed. She liked tennis, she really did, and she was good at it. But her mother wanted it to be her life. She put her hand up to her face, "No way…"

She wasn't crying, Rayah Echizen doesn't cry….

"Ray…" Ryoma looked at the phone on the floor, "She called?"

Rayah sat up as Ryoma sat next to her, followed by his beloved fluff ball cat. "Yeah. She did."

Ryoma leaned onto his cousin, his second favorite person in the whole world as she lay down on her pillows. "Ryo, she going to keep bothering me. Even when she officially looses custody of me."

Ryoma pet his cat, "I know. Are you going to keep playing?"

"Yeah. I do like it. Just not when she's forcing me to do it." Rayah sighed, "I miss him."

Ryoma closed his eyes, "Ne….I do too."

"RAYAH!!!"

Rayah groaned, "Ryo, I don't wanna get up." She whined.

He stood and bonked her lightly on the head, "Madda madda da ne. You're so lazy."

Ryoma lazily walked down the hall, "Nanako, what is it?"

"Oh, Ryoma. Your couch and one of your friends is here, they want to see Rayah."

Ryoma leaned against the wall and surveyed his buchou and coach, "Konbanwa senpai, sensei." (Konbanwa=good evening)

Ryuzaki smiled, "Ryoma, where is your cousin? I have a proposition for her."

He smirked, "I'll get her."

---------

Rayah shook her head, "Your tellin me that if I beat Oto-san I can be on the boy's team… as a regular?"

Ryuzaki nodded, Tezuka just stared at the wall behind Rayah instead of looking at her. He didn't like this plan, but he really had no say.

Rayah chuckled, "Sorry grandma but if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl."

Ryuzaki smirked, "Look, your good. I coached your uncle, now I'm coaching your cousin and I wanna couch you."

Rayah leaned back in her seat, "Your not bad for an adult grandma. You got a deal."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hit me. That to soooooooooooooo long to put out. I've had my focus on prom and my other stories. Gomen! Well, we got a taste of Rayah's mother in this and that *itch Aiyumi, trust me, we'll be seeing a lot more of her. Stay tuned!


	5. Kings and Queens

Chapter 5

Kings and Queens

"Oto-san is just so photogenic isn't he?"

Tezuka rolled his eyes and Llana giggled, bouncing around him to get a good look at him from every angle. "Although, he's not as hot as me," She turned the camera to herself and primped before turning it back, "But he'll do."

"Ray-kun!"

"Kiku-kun!" The two ecstatic directors turned their cameras on each other.

"Kiku-kun? I like that!" Eiji said zooming in on Rayah.

"I knew you would. OTO-SAN!" Tezuka looked up from the ground, "When does practice start?" Llana zoomed in on his eye, he blinked and she zoomed back out.

"Half hour, and we're running laps."

"Sorry man Rayah don't run." She said getting serious.

Eiji blinked cutely and looked from his buchou to his friend, "But…Ray-kun, you don't have to run… I'm missing something."

Rayah patted him on the back before running across the court. Tezuka just glared at her. This was not happening. He beat her without using any special moves at all and Ryuzaki let her on the team. She had said, "You really thought I would pass up another Echizen because she lost?" Tezuka thought about that, she was right.

Ryoma scowled at the camera in front of him, "Ray what are you doing?"

"Senior project my little prince. I can't film my little cousin? I mean c'mon you're as hot as me I gotta get you on here." Ryoma folded his arms.

"Hello Rayah-senpai."

Rayah smiled at Sakano, "And my favorite freshman!"

Sakano blushed and fiddled with her skirt. Tezuka walked to the center of the court, "Practice starts now!"

"Oto-san it's only been ten minutes!" Rayah yelled across the court. He ignored her and she pouted.

Ryoma poked her, "You should change."

She nodded and turned off the camera, "That I should. Hey, have you seen Yuki?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No. I haven't seen Inui senpai either."

"Hm, alright."

Sakano stood their confused as the two cousins left, "Wait, did he just tell her to change for practice?"

* * *

"This isn't going to work."

"I'm going to be late for practice."

"Look! You're going to stay here until we get this!"

Good and bad news. Good news, Yuki doesn't really mind Inui's height anymore, it still bothers her, but not so much. Bad news, when she tries to record him, she gets crotch and stomach, and when he tries to record her, he gets sky.

Yuki sighed, "I can see you when you sit down."

Inui sat, "But my calculations tell me that we will receive a low grade if I am sitting 90% of the time."

Yuki sighed and looked at the clock on the classroom wall, "Useless. Let's go."

Inui stood and tried to relax, hopefully Tezuka wouldn't make him run for being late.

* * *

Eiji felt a headache coming on, he had been staring at this new kid sitting on the team bench for the past fifteen minutes, "Uh, Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"Did Ochibi have a growth spurt?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Who's that?" He said pointing to the boy on the bench. He was wearing the team uniform and he had a white hat like Ryoma's, pulled down to hide his face.

Tezuka glanced over his shoulder, "It's Rayah."

Eiji just stared at him, "But…Ray-kun is a girl…that's a boy right?"

"No, it's Rayah."

'Rayah' got up and walked over to the two. She tipped up her hat and smiled at Eiji, "Hi Kiku-kun!"

The red head almost fainted. It was Rayah, she had washed off the small amount of makeup she normally wore and she still looked like a girl but in boy's clothes she looked more like a pretty-boy.

"Ray, you're a boy!"

Rayah giggled, "I know. Pretty convincing huh? If someone didn't know me they wouldn't know I was a girl." She said proudly.

Tezuka sighed, "Your not allowed to speak."

"What?! Jeez Oto-san that's mean." She said, pouting.

Tezuka rolled his eyes, "No. Your voice is a dead give away. Stay silent."

"Hello Rayah."

"Hi Inui! YUKI!"

Yuki tilted her to each side, then circle the newcomer. She finally tipped up the hat to get a good look at the face. She then looked at Tezuka, "This boy is Rayah."

He nodded. Rayah hugged Yuki and giggled, "I'm not a boy silly." Someone tapped her and she looked down. Ryoma looked her over and nodded in approval.

"SENPAI! WE CAN'T FIND RAYAH!"

Momo and Kaidoh put their hands on their knees and tried to catch their breaths. Tezuka sighed; he was ready to start practice, "She's right here."

The two looked right past her and Kaidoh made a face, "Lying isn't good senpai. Fssshhh."

The person next to Tezuka giggled, "God I love when he does that."

Momo peeked under the hat, "Rayah?!"

"You got it Burger Boy." Momo blushed.

"Alright everybody. Fifteen laps."

Rayah looked at him in horror, "Fifteen?"

"Fifteen."

"No."

"Rayah."

"No." The rest of the team started their laps and Rayah stood there in defiance. Tezuka started to say something until he heard giggling, and it was really loud. He looked over and almost the entire girl population in the school was checking Rayah out.

"Who's that guy?"

"He looks a little like Echizen."

"He's really hot."

Rayah gagged just as Yuki walked over. "We have a problem."

"No shit!" Rayah whispered harshly. 'Tell them I'm gay or something."

Yuki shook her head, "They look viscous. I don't think that would work. I think they would be willing to rape you if necessary."

Rayah looked at Tezuka, "Hn." And he walked away.

"Damn he's no help. Yuki just get over there!"

"Don't feed me to them! No!"

Yuki walked off the courts with her head down. Excited girls immediately bombarded her, "Oh my gosh! Who is that?!"

"Do you know him?!"

"Can you give me his number?"

Yuki took a deep breath, Rayah better appreciate this,

"HisnameisHiroshihe'sRayah'sbrotherandhe'smyboyfriend!"

"Hiroshi!"

"He's her brother?!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" The all yelled together.

Yuki sighed, "Yes he is, and he wants all of you to be quiet so he can practice."

The girls were instantly quiet and they watched as the "boys" paired off for practice. This was the beginning of something really weird.

* * *

"You told them what?!" Rayah slammed her hands on the table. Fries bounced everywhere.

Tezuka sighed, "Your making a mess and a scene. Calm down."

"Calm down?! Half the female population in the school is my new fan club! ANd now I'm my best friend's boyfriend!....ew."

Ryoma paused from his burger race with Momo, "You wanted to be on the team right?"

She nodded.

Fuji glared at her, "Then stop being picky and take what you have. You don't belong on the team anyway but you're on it now. Be grateful." He said with a smile on his face. He was thoroughly pissed though. He came onto the court and instantly picked out Rayah. He pulled Tezuka from the court and demanded to know why she was there. Tezuka explained everything, not looking too happy himself.

Eiji was excited, "Ray-kun's on the team! I like it!"

Rayah smiled at him, slowly forgetting why she was unhappy, "I like it too Kiku-kun!"

Ryoma glanced out the restaurant window, "Keigo."

Rayah rose her brows and Yuki leaned over, "Rich boy. He goes to Hyotei."

"How do you know him?"

"His mom knows mine." She said, disgusted. Rayah giggled.

The whole table turned their heads when he walked in with his team. He smirked when his eyes landed on the Seigaku team, "Well well. What is this that Ore-sama sees?"

Tezuka stayed quiet; actually the whole table was quiet except one person, "Yuki. This is the boy you call me sayin your gonna kill him?"

Yuki nodded. And Rayah smirked, "He is some kinda fine. You coulda told me that much."

Ryoma bit into his burger, "What do you want Monkey King?"

Rayah threw a fry at her cousin and gave him the thumbs up, "Good nickname."

He nodded and Atobe turned to Rayah. "My, what do we have here? Such a beautiful site to grace Ore-sama's vision."

Rayah rolled her eyes and stood from her chair, "What you have is a gay ass nickname for yourself and cheesy pick up lines. Anything else?"

Atobe smiled, "You look familiar. You're related to Echizen."

Rayah laughed, "No shit genius."

Atobe smirked and circled Rayah, examining every inch of her. He smiled when he was done, as did she, "Get a good look?"

He smiled and kissed her hand, walking away to order his food, his team followed behind. Rayah smirked down at the paper in her hand and sat.

Ryoma shook his head, "What did Monkey King give you?"

She laughed a little, "His number." She felt the urge to glance at Tezuka and she did. He looked angry, but then again that was always his face.

She wouldn't call him would she? She was on his team, he could give her consequences if she called him. Tezuka rubbed his temples, what was he thinking? Why did he even care? He glanced back up at Rayah and she caught him. She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes. He didn't care. She was just a pain in his ass.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Tezuka had something for a moment there, and then he lost it. Alas, the dumbest smart person ever. Oh well. So will Rayah call Atobe, and will Inui and Yuki find a way to battle their height difference for the project? Stay tuned! ^_^


	6. Yuki Needs a Hiro

Chapter 6

Yuki needs a Hiro

"Hiroshi, run your laps!" Tezuka shouted calmly at the "male" who decided to hitch a ride on Kaidoh's back. Tezuka was graced with a simple 'no'.

He seethed for a few seconds, Rayah was impossible, she wouldn't run, she wouldn't do drills she was just… He had no words for it. He felt a small hand on his back, "She's not big on being ordered around."

"So I've experienced." Tezuka said to Yuki. He watched as they all finished their laps and came back onto the courts.

Rayah smirked as she walked over to the two, "You hittin on my girl Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka raised a brow and she started laughing, Yuki just shook her head, "Who are you playing today?"

Ryuzaki walked onto the courts with a clipboard. She hit Rayah's hat and chuckled as the teen scrambled for the item. "Very convincing."

Rayah smirked and talked in her also very convincing boy voice, "Thanks old lady."

Ryuzaki smiled back and flipped through her clipboard, "First match of the year, they're playing Rikkai today."

A huge grin spread across Yuki's face. Rayah took a step and hid behind Momo. She knew that grin, and she wasn't sure of she was going to like whatever was about to happen next.

Tezuka held out his hand to the coach, she passed him the clipboard, "I want to pair all of you with your opponents ahead of time. Only six of us will be playing in this match. This is the first match of the season, I expect to win."

They all nodded. Rayah frowned; he was so serious about it. She thought tennis was supposed be fun.

Tezuka ran down the list, "It looks like they've chosen they're six. There will be two doubles and two singles. Doubles will be Kikumaru and Oishi versus Marui and Jackal and Kaidoh and Inui versus Yanagi and Akaya."

Inui and Kaidoh simply nodded while Kikumaru and Oishi high-fived. Tezuka looked back tot the clipboard, "I will be playing Yukimura and…" He looked at his team and then flickered his eyes to Rayah, "Rayah will be playing Yagyuu. Everybody go warm up."

Fuji grabbed Tezuka as the rest scattered to warm up, save Rayah who lazily lay across the bench. "I don't understand why you didn't make her the backup."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "I want to see how she does."

"She's new. The rest of us are regulars."

Tezuka sighed, "And so is Rayah. If you have any concerns talk to Ryuzaki-sensei."

Fuji was tempted to open his eyes and stare at his good friend in shock. He was willing to accept that this girl waltzed into their school, into their lives, and onto their team, and was making a mess of it.

"Fuji-san."

Fuji smiled at the dark haired girl, "Hello Yuki-san."

"You seem really upset Fuji. Is everything ok?"

He nodded; he wondered how someone like Rayah could have a friend like Yuki. They were complete opposites. One was cocky and loud, and the other was shy and humble.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine Yuki-san. Just wish I could have played the first match."

She smiled sweetly; to him she had such a warm smile. "Hey! They're here!" The duo looked up at the shout. Yuki smiled and broke into a sprint towards the team on the other side of the net. Rayah shook her head as Yuki jumped the net in one move and ran at the tallest player on the Rikkai team, latching herself to his back, "YUKI!"

The whole team seemed to say her name in unison. Rayah smiled, she knew some of the names Tezuka listed sounded familiar.

"Yuki…" Sanada looked over his shoulder at the small girl. She just smiled happily as she clung to his back like a little monkey.

"Nya, Yuki-chan you left us to come here? Where is your friend?" Yuki looked down at the pink blur bouncing about Sanada's legs.

She grinned and jumped down, "Strawberry-chan!" The blur ran into her at top speed and crushed her in a tight hug. She giggled, "I missed you too Marui."

Yuki squeaked as someone ruffled her hair, "Konnichiwa Yukimura-san."

He smiled kindly and removed his hand from her hair, "You little traitor."

Yuki laughed before she felt a presence behind her, one she never really liked. She turned and bowed obediently, "K-konnichiwa R-Renji-san." Renji just lightly nodded in return. He knew she was afraid of him and respected that by keeping his distance.

She almost doubled over as two separate arms were draped around her neck, "Hey sis!" Came the simultaneous voices. She peered up into the dark face of Jackal, her 'big brother' and the light face of Akaya, her 'little brother'.

"Yuki, are they treating you well here?" Yuki's body tensed involuntarily and she could already feel her blush creeping up her face at the sound of his deep voice.

She turned to him, "H-hai Yagyuu."

He smiled a small yet genuine smile, "As long as your happy."

Her face turned as red as a tomato, "Hey babe. You gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Yuki tried not to roll her eyes as Rayah sauntered over and put her arm over Yuki's shoulders. "Um everyone, this is Hiroshi."

Rayah smirked and threw a glance at Yagyuu, this could work for Yuki, "Go on luv. Tell em who I am." Rayah said, making eye contact with Yagyuu.

Yuki tugged a little on the collar of her school shirt, "Um, Hiroshi is my umm…"

"I'm her boyfriend." Rayah blurted out shamelessly.

"HIROSHI! GET OVER HERE!"

"Yeah yeah old lady, I'm comin'." Rayah said, making her way to the other side of the court.

Yuki stared off into space in disbelief. It was shocking to her that Rayah had said what she did so bluntly infront of the guy she liked!

Yagyuu glared at "Hiroshi's" back. Who was this punk? He had absolutely no manners.

Rayah looked over her shoulder and tipped her hat at the boiling Yagyuu. She knew the "gentleman" would keep his cool so she decided to push him a little. He clenched his fists at his sides in an attempt to calm down.

Yuki was still staring at a random spot on the court when Yagyuu stared to say something, "Yuki I-"

"Gomenasai!" Yuki seemed to scream the apology before bolting back across the court and throwing herself onto the bench. She huddled into the corner and proceeded to take up as little space as possible.

Eiji shot her a worried glance, "Ray-kun, what's she doing?"

Rayah sighed, "Trying to disappear."

She was sorry for embarrassing Yuki that badly. But if Yuki wanted what Rayah thought she wanted, this was going to work.

* * *

Tezuka glanced down at Rayah. She was watching the match intently. Brows furred, eyes set. Oishi was looking too, noting her concentration. She had watched his and Eiji's match with the same focus and was ecstatic about there win.

"Game to Rikkai. 6-4."

Tezuka released air through his nose and nodded at his teammates as they came to the bench and sat. Rayah patted Kaidoh on the back, "Don't sweat it. You're really good."

Kaidoh blushed and stayed silent. Tezuka looked on before calmly walking onto the court. The girls around the high fence started almost screaming like a famous rock-star had taken the court.

Rayah rolled her eyes, "What is the deal? I've played him. He's good but damn."

Ryoma put his arms behind his head and tipped his hat down over his eyes, "You've played him. But you haven't watched him."

Rayah bit her lip, 'Fine, I guess I'll see what the big deal is.'

The deal wasn't big it was HUGE! He moved like an angel on earth. Rayah caught herself staring like a rabid fan girl several times. "He's…"

"Perfect." Came Inui's voice behind her, he was flipping through pages in his notebook, "He's almost perfect. Very close to it actually." He handed Rayah the book and she took it hesitantly.

About four pages were filled with "Tezuka this…" and "Tezuka that…" The angle and speed of his serves, and the power of his special moves. She looked back up at the court, Yukimura was right on him but he was still winning.

"30 love."

Tezuka looked over at his team and locked eyes with Rayah. He held her gaze for a minute then let go, preparing for his serve.

"15-30"

"30-40"

"Game to Seigaku!"

Rayah stood and grabbed her racket as Tezuka came over, he stopped next to her and turned to her, she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"We're winning."

"I can't promise you anything Oto-san." She tipped her hat up a little and winked at him before moving onto the court.

Yagyuu fixed Rayah with a gaze as she approached the net. He held out his hand and she grabbed it firmly, "You don't know anything about her."

Rayah smirked, "I know more than you think I do."

"Where's her brother?"

Rayah tightened her grip a little on his hand, "College. He's wanted to go."

Yagyuu fixed his glasses and Rayah swore she saw the ghost of a smirk on his face. Rayah looked over her shoulder at Yuki who was now sitting normally, waiting for the match to start. Rayah turned back to Yagyuu and rudely snatched her hand away from his.

It was so hard. He knew something about her best friend she didn't. "30 love!"

"Fuck!"

Rayah tried to relax, but he was _killing_ her. Every serve was powerful and her mind was on Yuki's brother so her concentration was fried. She glanced over to her team, _her_ team. Some of them had looks of slight fear like Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, and Takashi. Others were watching, Inui and Ryoma. And one was puzzled. And she missed the person smiling at her failure in their first game.

"40 love! Game to Rikkai!"

She dropped the racket and walked to her side of the court. Eiji stood to try and comfort her through her first loss, "It's a tie R-Hiro!"

"I know Eiji."

She brushed past him to Yuki who stood as if she could feel what was coming. "Where is he?"

"Rayah….he's-"

"He went to college Yuki. He wanted to go to college in America Yuki!"

Yuki's gaze softened on her usually happy and outgoing friend. Now she looked so hurt. Just like Yuki was her "sister" Yuki's brother was her "brother". She looked to the team who caught the drift and went to the Rikkai side and tried to distract them. All except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Yuki, what happened to Kyou?"

Yuki hung her head, "He died Rayah. He died the summer you didn't come here."

Rayah pulled down her hat and ran to the locker room. Fuji put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, saying nothing.

* * *

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

Rayah hit the tennis ball on her bedroom wall one last time before stopping to look at her clock. Eleven twenty-seven it read. Sleeping was completely out of the question. How could Yuki not tell her what happened?

Her cell phone beeped and she flicked it open, text message.

_"You awake?" ~Yuki_

Rayah debated for a quick second whether or not she should answer, after a bit her fingers flew across the tiny keyboard. "Yeah."

_"Im srry."_

"Why didn't u tell me? I would have liked 2 kno."

_"I kno."_

"Well?"

_"It was roun' the time ur father died. I couldn't hurt u more."_

Rayah softened her gaze a little at the words on her phone. Before she could reply another text popped up.

_"I didn't want u to 2 do anything stupid. 1 arrest record is enuff."_

"LOL. U rite."

_"Better?"_

"We ain't a couple no more."

_"LOL fine. Good night Ray."_

"Night Shrimp."

_":(__" _

Rayah laughed before she rolled over and tried to sleep. She felt better except for one cryptic thought, Tezuka was gonna make her ass run laps tomorrow.

**YUKI WAS HERE**

A/N: I know, big ass 'Yuki was here' thingy. I was typing this in school and my friend who owns Yuki got a hold of my laptop. But yeah, I hope you liked this chappy. Prom is over so I'll put up the next one soon! ^_^ SEE YA!


	7. Stupid Monkey

Chapter 7

Stupid Monkey

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I'm extremely lazy. Well, this is gonna be a long one, so prepare yourself.

* * *

"Tezuka can I stop now!"

"No. 30 more."

"30!"

Rayah huffed as she continued her way around the courts. Saturday practice sucked balls, "This sucks balls Tezuka!"

Eiji burst out laughing at Rayah's crude statement and Tezuka ran a hand down his face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Miss Yuki." Fuji smiled warmly at her. She peeked at Rayah.

"What is she doing?"

"Laps." Tezuka answered.

"How many did she have to do?"

"50."

Yuki looked at Tezuka with wide eyes, "Do you always make them do 50 laps when they lose?"

"No."

"Liar!" Some of the team shouted, he glared and they went back to their business.

"Can I please stop!"

"Keep going. Failure will not be tolerated."

"I don't mind failure! Failure lets you stop running!"

Ryoma then remembered something about his cousin, "Buchou can she stop?"

"No Echizen."

"Buchou she-"

"AH! SHIT!"

The whole team and Yuki watched as Rayah went down. Tezuka narrowed his gaze as everyone save himself, Fuji, and Ryoma ran to her side.

"She's faking it." Fuji said, no longer smiling.

"Nya! Senpai! It's her ankle!" Came Eiji's worried voice. Tezuka glanced at Fuji before striding across the court.

"What is it?" He asked her when he arrived. He wanted to hear her say what was wrong.

"I'm fine." She fussed in English, "I don't need any help."

"Rayah," She glared at him and he continued, "What is it?"

She continued to speak in English, "My ankle; the left one."

Tezuka bent down and picked her up, bridal style, "Practice is over for the day.

"Put me down! Tezuka put me down!"

"Hold still. I am the captain, you are my responsibility." Rayah's squirming died down and she hit him lightly on the head, "Whatever old man."

* * *

"I think Buchou flipped his lid." Eiji said while picking his racket.

Oishi slung his bag over his shoulder, "I don't know. He's just being a good captain."

"Oishi! You're not seeing the obvious. He ended practice and carried her to the nurse." Eiji said, stressing some of the finer points.

Oishi was still lost, "She couldn't walk."

Eiji threw his hands up, "I give up."

"Mada mada, senpai, buchou likes my cousin."

Oishi still looked lost but it was slowly registering in his mind. Momo expressed his feeling about the situation first, "NO WAY! Does Ray like him?"

Yuki nodded, finger on her chin in a thoughtful way, "I think so."

Fuji did the opposite of Yuki and shook his head, "This is unacceptable. Tezuka doesn't want or need a girlfriend. Especially one like Rayah." His usual smile was not on his face.

Kaidoh eyed his older classmate, "What do you mean 'like Rayah'. Fssshhh."

The smile reappeared, "Don't worry about it."

Momo scratched his head, "Well, what do we do?"

Inui opened his notebook; "My calculations say that it will be in their best interests if they got together."

Eiji jumped up, "Initiate project get Buchou and Rayah together!"

* * *

"I can hop on one leg."

"No."

"I can crawl."

"No."

"Dammit I can fly!"

Tezuka sighed, "Is there a problem with me carrying you?"

"Yes! It's weird."

Tezuka simply gave her a blank look, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't like me right? We are total opposites and you've hated me since you met me." She said, staring straight at him. He blinked, glasses sliding down his serious face. She pushed them back up and waited for a reply. She smirked as he blushed a little.

He entered the nurse's office and dropped her on the little table/bed.

"Owie, Oto-san that hurt. You dick."

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "WE have our differences an you annoy me, but I do not hate you."

"Really?" Rayah said unbelievably.

"Hate is a strong feeling."

"Sure, Whatever…sup doc."

Tezuka moved to the side so the nurse could look at Rayah. She smiled widely at Tezuka, "Oh! Kunimitsu! Rescuing another injured girl, you're such a gentleman."

Tezuka simply nodded and took a seat next to the table/bed. Rayah leaned over in his direction a little. "You rescue girls? Pansy."

"So Miss Echizen, what is the problem?"

"It's her ankle, the left one." Tezuka said before Rayah could answer.

"I can speak fine Kuni- AH!"

"This one miss Echizen?"

"Yes dammit! Did you not hear the very apparent scream? Stop touching it!"

Tezuka shook his head as the nurse stepped back and smiled, "Well, it's not broken but it seems very weak. Have you ever broken it before?"

"Yes. But the how is none of your damn business."

Tezuka sighed loudly and the nurse giggled, "You're spunky!"

Rayah looked at Tezuka and he just shook his head in a 'don't ask' fashion.

"Well, I'll just bandage you up and give you some crutches and you can go."

Rayah started to bustle on the table, "Wait! Crutches? You said it wasn't broken."

"It's not but you can't walk on it silly. Give it about two weeks." Rayah shot Tezuka a worried look and he just stared blankly. "There you go!"

"This is bullshit! This is bad! This is the end of the effin world!"

Tezuka looked at the girl hopping alongside him. He could feel her anger and he could tell it was because she would now be seen as weak, but he decided against pointing it out. "Don't worry about any upcoming matches, your injury was my doing."

He bent down to pick up both of their bags and he froze as she snatched the bag from his hands. Rayah would admit that she was a little angry that the rest of the team hadn't waited. But she didn't need their help, not the team, and not Tezuka's. "I don't need pity Kunimitsu."

"I'm not giving you my pity Rayah I'm giving you my help. You can't carry that all the way ho-"

"I don't need your help either!" She said, raising her voice slightly.

Tezuka stayed calm and closed his eyes to avoid glaring. He adjusted his own bag and his glasses, "I expect you at practice on Monday. Ryuzaki-sensei needs to know that you will be out for two weeks."

Rayah turned her back to him, _'Show no weakness'_, "Fine."

* * *

"Ow get off!"

"Taka, be still!"

"Whose lap am I on!"

"_Everybody_ be still!"

"Ray-kun is coming!"

Rayah hobbled along slowly, head hung. She didn't need anyone's help. She winced, her ankle throbbing. Tezuka was right. Damn him. She wasn't going to make it home without help.

"Oishi! Your foots in my side!"

"Sorry!"

"Kaidoh, why is Yuki on your lap?"

"I don kno'. Fssshhh."

"Dammit why does she get to be on _your_ lap?"

"You wanna fight about it?"

"Mada Mada Dane."

Rayah just stared at the bush, they were so obvious and loud.. so they hadn't gone home. But she was too tired and frustrated to say anything. She sighed and started on her truck home. She stood on the curb and waited to cross, she scoffed as a long black limo pulled up, stopping her from stepping into the street.

The driver stepped out and opened the back door, "What monkey?" Rayah didn't really feel like him at the moment."

Atobe just smiled at her, "Ore-sama saw a beautiful princess in need of some help."

Rayah tried to ignore her blush. That idiot, she didn't need _his_ help, she wanted…"I don't need any help."

Atobe smirked and swiftly kissed her hand, "Whatever you say princess."

Rayah looked away and bit her lip, she saw Tezuka far away, walking home. He wouldn't help her now even if she asked. "Alright monkey. Let's go."

"What the hell is she doing?!"

"It appears that she is-"

"Oh I know what it appears to be! Imma kill him then kill her!"

Yuki dove from the bush before arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back, "Lemme go! I kill em'!"

* * *

Atobe sat smiling on one end of the limo and Rayah sat glaring on the other. "Why so far away princess?"

Rayah continued to glare and pointed at him with her crutch, "Don't fuck with me monkey."

"Only if you want me to." He said, smile still plastered on his face. Rayah gagged. The limo slowed to a stop and Atobe peeked out the window, "This is it? My, it's so humble."

Rayah sighed and started trying to climb from the car.

"Oh no princess let me!" Atobe moved much faster than her and before she knew it he was pulling her from the car with ease. He helped her stand and put an arm around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing? Unless you want a broken nose you better let go."

A smirk etched it's way onto his flawless face, "That's no way to talk princess." He said sweetly, pressing her body to his.

Rayah blushed, "A-Atobe…Dammit stop!"

"Fine, fine."

He stayed quiet until they reached the door and he rang the bell for her. "What's the deal?"

"What ever do you mean princess?"

"C'mon. My cousin told me you were a complete douche. So, did your little team make a bet with you, woo the new girl?"

He gently grabbed her chin, "Ore-sama would never do such a thing. I like you."

Rayah just stared at him, there's no way that her cousin's 'Monkey King' liked her. Atobe's face fell, totally not used to not getting what he wanted, "Is there someone else?"

_'Tezuka.'_ Rayah shook her head. And Atobe's face brightened, he stole a quick peck and ran to the limo. Rayah snapped out of it after a minute and yelled, frustrated, "Imma break your nose the next time I see you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

A/N: This was gonna be a shit load long but I cut it short. I hope you liked, sounds like Rayah's having romance issues. The snooty but hot Atobe Keigo likes her but in the back of her mind she thinks she has feelings for a certain, as she would put it, "stick-up-his-ass-old-man". Stay tuned!


	8. Close Call

A/N: I'm being told that Atobe was OOC in the last chapter, and i'm not denying it. He was. I'm telling you guys, I barley watch prince of tennis. And come on, it's not an Atobe story so why even care?

Chapter 8

Close Call

"Kunimitsu, if you don't mind would you help Miss Rayah with her things until she recovers?"

Tezuka glanced at Rayah then nodded. Rayah showed no signs of protest, a shock to her classmates. As teens themselves, they could feel the tension between Tezuka and Rayah, and it was at least a football field thick.

The bell rang and Rayah struggled from her chair. Tezuka picked up her bag in silence, glaring at her from behind the glasses. Rayah shrunk behind that gaze, she didn't know what it was about him, but he was the only one to make her drop her tuff girl act.

"Oto-san…about yesterday…"

Tezuka glared harder at the nickname, "You're apologizing now?"

Rayah bit her lip. She didn't apologize often, at least not out loud, "Y-yes."

"Not accepted. If you want pity or acceptance go to Keigo."

"I only went with him because you were right! I couldn't make it home…I wanted your help but…" She was becoming a little angry, but she was still a bit hurt from his curt turn down of her apology.

"I don't like to lean on other people! I've never needed anybody before, and I hate when people try to help me!" She stopped and looked down at the ground, "Maybe that's what got me in trouble in the first place."

Tezuka didn't catch the last part. But he heard all the other things she said, "That is not my problem. Maybe it would be best if you looked out for you."

She glared at the back of his head as he walked away. Someone had said that to her before. A friend in America, just one of a whole group who felt the same way, _"This is a team Ray! If you can't live your dream with us…then maybe it would be best if you looked out for you."_

That's what landed her here in the first place. Looking out for herself made things worse. She huffed and followed behind Tezuka.

This was gonna be a long recovery.

* * *

"Hiroshi!"

Rayah peeked from under the brim of her hat, "What is it Yuki?"

"You are a dirty cheater!"

"Cheater?"

"We're through!" With that Yuki slapped Rayah hard across her face, knocking off her white hat. Rayah only sat there in shock. Her best friend had seriously just slapped the shit out of her.

Fuji continued to smile, Tezuka smirked, Eiji's jaw hit the ground, Oishi's face was red from embarrassment for Rayah, Taka was holding a racket…completely quiet, Momo and Kaidoh stopped their fighting to stare, and Ryoma shook his head, "Mada mada dane."

"Is that all you have to say? She just slapped me!"

"Oh my god! Hiroshi is single now!"

"We have a chance!"

Realization hit Rayah hard…fan girls. She started to struggle for her crutches but it was waaaay to late, "Get him!"

Yuki crossed her arms and watched as Rayah or "Hiroshi" was mauled by fan girls. Fuji stepped next to her, "Am I going to find out?'

"Yup. The monkey is next. Inui! You getting this?"

The tall boy gave thumbs up, video camera in the other hand.

"I got his shirt!"

The whole team stood stock-still. Tezuka moved first, disappearing into the crowd of girls.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

They all relaxed. That could have been bad. Fuji glared and stalked off to the locker rooms.

* * *

"That was close. Oof!" Rayah pulled the shirt off her head. Tezuka had given her an extra he had in his locker. "Thanks."

Tezuka grunted then turned to look at her, He torso was tightly bandaged to give the appearance of a flat chest under her shirt. He closed his eyes and turned back around.

"Tezuka! Tezuka!"

Rayah sighed, that would be Fuji, and he sounded really upset. She slipped on Tezuka's shirt and stood on her good leg, "I better go."

He said nothing as she held onto the lockers and limped around the corner.

"Tezuka! What was that! Where is she!"

"She left." He said calmly.

"And you let her go? Tezuka she-"

"She couldn't do anything in the situation. She was impaired."

"Exactly."

"Fuji Syuusuke, you are my best friend, but I do not agree with you. If she was found out the whole team would suffer."

"Then kick her off the team! Why put us in that kind of danger for one girl?"

Rayah put her hand over her mouth. She knew Fuji wasn't very fond of her but this was how he really felt. It sounded like he hated her. Damn.

"Fuji, is that really how you feel?"

"Yes. I'm going to see Ryuzaki-sensei tomorrow. Tezuka, I want her gone."

Fuji left the locker room and Tezuka grabbed his bag and went to where he knew Rayah was. She gave him an angry and hurt look. He just closed his eyes and walked away.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, she hit the locker. "Dammit!"

She pulled put her phone and looked at it. After a minute she flipped through her address book and dialed, "Hey, Monk-…I mean, Keigo, can I ask you something?"

"Ore-sama gives you permission to speak."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you come get me from school? Actually, I need you to get me everyday, right after school, I don't need to stay after anymore."

Keigo agreed happily and she hung up the phone. She let her head hit the locker. Tennis wasn't her dream anyway.

* * *

A/N: Short chappy! My bad. I know Fuji was OOC but I did that on purpose. I hope you liked it!


	9. Where the Heart Is

A/N: In the summary for the story it clearly says that Rayah's heart isn't in tennis and a few chapters ago, Yuki mentioned that Rayah had been arrested once before. Itching to find out where Rayah's heart is and why she got locked up?

Chapter 9

Where the Heart Is

It had been almost two weeks. Two weeks since she started sitting in her classes in silence. Her and Tezuka's senior project was on hold seeing as how both of them were planning to ask for a new partner. And she sat only with Yuki and her fan club at lunch.

It had also been two weeks since she quit the team. Ryuzaki sensei had stormed onto the court the day after the incident and announced what Rayah had done. Ryoma and Yuki knew. She had told them that she was leaving the team, but she hadn't told them something else…

"Is she coming today? We have a match." Eiji asked. He deeply wanted his friend to be there while they played.

Ryoma shook his head, "I think she went home."

A bus pulled up near the courts. The name on the side of the bus was the name of their opponents for the day's match, Hyotei.

They all piled of the bus, single file and lined up across the side. Atobe Keigo excited the bus with a huge smile on his face. He stood by the door of the bus as someone else got off. The entire Seigaku team, including Tezuka and Fuji, gasped.

Rayah stepped off the bus and let Atobe wrap his arm around her waist. He helped her walk and she walked with him as he surveyed his team before they stepped onto the courts.

Tezuka glared extra hard as they walked onto the courts. Atobe's arm was still firmly around Rayah's waist.

She glanced over at Tezuka and held his gaze for a moment before glaring back. Instead of her turning away, he did.

Rayah thanked Atobe as he helped her sit. She actually really liked him. Despite being big headed and annoying he was actually really funny, and ridiculously cute. And just as she liked him, he liked her. After picking his players he sat next to her.

"Is Ore-sama's princess ok?"

She glared at him playfully and laughed, "I'm fine." The laugh fell short as she looked over at her friends. Yuki gave her a pitiful frown.

Rayah closed her eyes and opened them, not the least bit surprised at who she was looking at. Atobe caught it too and glared. How dare Tezuka? Rayah was his. He won her fair and square, although he was willing to resort to playing dirty.

Atobe nuzzled her neck. Making Rayah blush and laugh a little. Trying to push him off. The new couple hadn't even had their first kiss yet but Atobe still liked to play with his "princess".

"Keigo s-stop it!" She said between giggles.

"Ore-sama will stop when he feels like it." Atobe said as he pulled away for a minute.

Rayah continued to giggle but pushed him away for real as her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

_"What are you doing!"_

Rayah looked across the court and saw Yuki on her phone. She sighed, "What does it look like?"

_"Ray…Ray please don't. You can't do this…"_

"Yes I can. Besides, I actually like him. Rayah that whole team hates me now."

_"That's not true. They miss you, all of them do."_

"Fuji wanted me off the team to begin with, he hates me and so does…so does Tezuka. Look, it's not like I'm transferring. I just need to keep my distance from the Seigaku team ok?"

_"Fine, whatever Ray."_

Tezuka tapped Yuki as she hung up the phone. The small girl shook her head. "Fine. She can be a traitor."

Rayah sadly hit the end button on her phone and looked at the ground. It hurt Atobe to see her like that. It really did. He gently took the phone from her. "Ore-sama permits his princess from doing anything that hurts her."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Watching as Oshitari stepped onto the court. "Thank you Monkey."

* * *

A fry flew across the table and hit Kabaji in the head. The whole table got silent and Rayah gave Jiroh, the person who threw the fry, a wary look. After a few seconds Kabaji offered a smile and the table erupted into laughter.

On the other side of the fast food restaurant, the other tennis team was nowhere near as jolly. They all ate silently or didn't eat at all. Listening to the other team as they celebrated their victory.

Tezuka sat with his hands folded under is chin. It was sickening. The whole idea of Rayah not sitting with them, no, sitting with him.

It frustrated him because he didn't understand his feelings. He'd known her for a little over two months and became used to her nicknames, her witty and rebellious character. He glanced around the table; he wasn't surprised to see that the only person to seem unfazed was Fuji.

Another loud trickle of noise erupted from the table across the room. The Seigaku team looked over and saw what the Hyotei team was 'ooing' about. Rayah and Atobe were sitting at the table, kissing.

Tezuka whirled back around in his seat and stood, knocking over the chair. He grabbed his school bag and tennis bag and stormed out. Rayah and Atobe broke apart to watch him go. Atobe smirked and Rayah frowned.

Yuki balled her fist and stood abruptly from the table as well, except, instead of grabbing her things, she grabbed the nearest bottle of ketchup. She stomped over to the Hyotei table and poured its contents on Atobe's head.

Atobe let out a girly scream and yelled, "Why did you do that to Ore-sama?!"

"Because you stupid monkey! I hate you! And Ray you should be ashamed of yourself." Yuki went back and grabbed her things and left the restaurant, Fuji followed after her. Rayah abandoned her boyfriend to follow her best friend.

"Yuki! Yuki listen to me! What did I do?"

Yuki stopped and whirled around, "Tezuka likes you. How is it that you don't see that?"

"Not see it? It's not true! He hates me! Just like him!" She said pointing at Fuji.

Yuki looked at Fuji who just glared at Rayah. He decided to speak, "It's a good thing you went to Ryuzaki before I did. I was gonna get you off the team and away from my best friend if it killed me."

"Were you really?"

"Yes. I hated you from the moment you first opened your mouth. You're rude, loud, and everything else Tezuka doesn't need."

Rayah walked calmly over to Fuji and looked him right in the eyes, which wasn't hard seeing as how they were the same height.

"Fuji."

"Rayah." He said her name with disgust and she snapped. Both the Hyotei and Seigaku teams came outside when they saw what had happened.

Kabaji held Rayah back as she fought to get to Fuji who was being helped from the ground by Oishi, nursing a bloody nose.

"You don't know who your fucking with Fuji. I'm not afraid to do a lot of things. Don't temp me cuz I will hurt you."

Fuji looked the girl in the eyes and he believed every word she said.

* * *

Rayah struggled against the cop as he fixed the cold handcuffs tightly to her wrist. "I can't believe this Rayah. You were doing good until…"

Rayah struggled harder, "What! Say it! Until my father died!"

Rayah had always been a little rough. It started with her simply just staying out late, the cops brining her home to a father who would gently tell her to not do it again. She never was one for authority.

It got worse. Parties, vandalism, break-ins, car theft. Her father told her to find an outlet, something to put her heart into. He tried tennis, she was good, but her heart wasn't there. So he let her explore and she found her outlet, and she loved it.

It wasn't until her father died and her mother started to push tennis on her, that she reverted back to the old Rayah. Committing small crimes to the point where her mother was deemed as an unfitting parent and she was sent to her Aunt and Uncle in Japan.

But even that far away, her mother kept a lock and key on what she gave her heart to.

* * *

Tezuka smacked the ball with bone shattering force. He was so confused. These feelings wait until now to show up. He hit another ball. He didn't like her like that. There was no way.

He stopped swinging as someone caught his eye. It was Rayah. This was only a shock because school was long over. Great amounts of orange were creeping into the sky. The perfect time for him to practice and clear his head without any bother.

He set his racket down and thought about calling out to get her attention until he realized that she was going towards the sports building. He stopped in his tracks, why follow her? Tezuka sighed and straightened his glasses, he better follow. She might do something stupid. And he had a few choice words about her breaking his best friend's nose.

He was rite; she was going to the sports complex. She had a bag with her and she was clad in baggy sweat pants and a big t-shirt. She went straight to a window and pushed it open. She was breaking an entry!

Tezuka decided to hang back. This wasn't the kind of thing he got involved in. He was tennis and schoolwork all day long. So he went back to the courts and left it alone.

After about three days, Tezuka found himself waiting for Rayah as he practiced on the court. He hadn't told anyone that she had been "visiting" the sports complex after school, he didn't feel like explaining how he knew. As he packed up his things, the sun was down, so he decided to check on her. No one knew what she was doing anymore. She didn't talk to anybody, so everyone was oblivious to her life now, even Ryoma, who lived with her.

Tezuka wasn't expecting to see what he saw when he peeked through the window. There was Rayah, clad in a black and green leotard that came down and looped her middle finger. It was a bit on the sparkly side and it gave off the feel of green waves in the night sky.

She was standing infront of the uneven bars. Seigaku had a small gymnastics team, but none of them were looked up at the bars uneasily then closed her eyes, in one swift movement she jumped onto them and started to swing.

Tezuka was a bit mesmerized. She was extremely good. She swung, and flipped and moved with such balance and grace. It seemed perfectly practiced, natural. He held his breath as she swung to the higher bar without skipping a beat.

Tezuka took his glasses off whipped them clean. Why was he doing this again, this girl had tore his almost perfect team apart and now they were still falling apart and she wasn't even on the team! Then it hit him; that was the problem. She wasn't on the team.

Tezuka was now sitting in the wide-open window, watching with an intense gaze. She moved into a perfect handstand, completely still.

"So this is where your heart is?"

She fell with a thump onto the mat below and looked over her shoulder.

"Kunimitsu?" Rayah bolted as Tezuka ran around the building to head her off; she was heading to the exit by the pool.

"Rayah! Rayah!"

This was stupid, he was chasing some delinquent girl around a school building at night. But Tezuka was a leader, he did what he had to, and this was something he had to do.

He grabbed her wrist, "I ran track freshman year."

She turned to him glared, "I've outrun cops."

His grip tightened. "Tezuka let me go. Dammit what do you want? I'm off the team, isn't that what you wanted? I even leave you guys alone at school can't you leave me be?"

"No."

She looked up at him, "Why?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that question."

"You know why." She glared at him and he did the unexpected.

Rayah grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, trying to drown her feelings in the kiss, after a minute she pushed him away, blushing. "Oh my god."

She stepped back and lost her balance, grabbing Tezuka they both fell into the pool.

Both of them broke the surface and they crawled out. Tezuka watched her through his wet bangs and glasses before he spoke, "Why do you play tennis?"

Rayah wrung out her short hair, "Oh don't give me a 'buchou' speech."

He fixed her with a gaze and she sighed, "You don't want to hear my story Tezuka. You won't understand it."

"Try me."

Rayah gave him a saddened look at started her story. She told him about her mother, her father, Ryoma, her uncle, just everything. She just spilled her guts like her father used to allow her to do.

When she finished she was fighting tears. Tezuka just looked at her, thinking, he now understood her behavior, the things she said, all of it. Their goodbye was awkward but he had a good feeling about it.

He'd be seeing her in practice tomorrow. Another job done by the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu.

A/N: Well…that was good I guess. LOL they finally kiss! Geez it took me a minute to put that in. Not much of a reaction from either of them but that was a leap for Tezuka huh? LOL See you soon!


	10. Happy Birthday Buchou

Chapter 10

Happy Birthday Buchou

Tezuka sighed as he looked out over the school grounds from his special place. He had purposely come to school early so he could think. She was on his mind more than usual and as far as Tezuka was concerned, that was unhealthy. He tried to push her out, focus on tennis, his schoolwork, and his future. But Rayah was one of those girls you don't easily forget. Of all the girls in his school who were pretty and pretty level headed compared to the fan girls… it had to be Rayah.

"And here we have Tezuka Kunimitsu, AKA Oto-san, in his secret hiding place that I have found because I am awesome."

Tezuka gave Rayah a blank look, she grinned, "What? We have to continue our project right? Besides no one looks as good when I film them."

He nodded and hn'd and she pouted, "So now your not talking?"

He raised a brow and she huffed, "Fine. You're still a dick."

Finally she left him at peace. He sort of wished he would've known before that not saying anything would make her go away. But, he hadn't said anything because he didn't trust what he might say. Yes, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu was unsure about how to act with a girl. He thought his hormones would never show up, that was perfectly fine with him. But it turns out they were just late.

* * *

"Scoot over! What do you want me to do, eat standing up!"

Tezuka rolled his eyes, so much for a peaceful lunch. He was going to have to start eating on the courts again. Momo and Kaidoh slid over at the same time, trying to free a spot next to them, and bumped into each other. Rayah rolled her eyes and forced her way in between them. Inui flipped open his notebook, "There was a 80 % chance that you would return."

"Ray-kun! I missed you!" Eiji glomped the girl and shoved a pink cupcake in front of her face, "For you!"

"Aww! Kiku!" Rayah happily took the sweet and set it by her bento.

Oishi and Taka gave her simple yet pleasant, "Welcome back's". Let's just say that when she got to Fuji, the tension was thick enough to choke on and the whole cafeteria seemed to get quiet. Yuki stood from the table, "Ow!" Rayah grabbed her head, "Why'd you hit me?"

Yuki put her hands on her hips, mother style, "Apologize. You broke his nose."

"I know I broke his nose! I did it on purpose!"

"Ray!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry Fuji."

Fuji gave the girl a slight nod. It was safe to say that he didn't hate her anymore. But he still didn't exactly like her. She was just barely tolerable, as long as she didn't break anything else of his. Tezuka was his best fried who told him everything. Including Rayah's gymnastics excursions. But Tezuka left out the lip lock. That information was on a no-one-needs-to-know basis.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Rayah grimaced; it was that irritatingly nasal voice that belonged to, "Aiyumi. You must want to fight me."

Aiyumi flipped her reddish brown hair, "Not really. It's just amazing to see you with them. I thought you parted ways. Isn't that what you're supposed to do after you've slept with the whole team?"

Rayah rose her brows, "So, I slept with my cousin? Hm, girl you got some nasty shit goin on in that brain of yours because that would mean I slept with my brother too."

Aiyumi became frustrated, "I meant, w-wait."

Tezuka couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Rayah couldn't either, "By the way. My brother wanted me to give you this." Rayah followed Yuki's example and grabbed the nearest bottle of ketchup. She flipped open the cap and squirted it all over Aiyumi's shirt.

"Now, get out of my face or I'll make you look like Fuji." Tezuka shook his head as Fuji tenderly touched his nose.

* * *

"Practice starts in ten minutes!" Rayah looked over her shoulder then turned back to Yuki who was standing on the other side of the short fence. Rayah put her water bottle to her lips and motioned for Yuki to continue as Tezuka made his way over.

Yuki sighed and leaned against the fence, "So yeah, Halloween is coming."

"Yeah it is. We should do something. Keigo wants a party at his house, something about his birthday being in the same month."

"Ew. That things birthday is in the same month as Yagyuu."

"I knew you liked him!"

"Oh shut up!"

Rayah/Hiroshi giggled, "Whatever, you're just mad cuz my boyfriend is sexy." She said shooting a glance at Tezuka, knowing he heard her.

"Oh yeah, speaking of boyfriends, Fuji asked me out."

Rayah took another sip of water at that moment and spit it out all over and unsuspecting Tezuka. "Rayah! Don't spit water on me!"

She giggled, "My bad. But he did what!" She said turning back to Yuki.

Yuki tried to tell her friend what Fuji had said but Tezuka was ease dropping out in the open. Rayah raised a brow at him, "Do you mind?"

"No."

"Fine." Rayah calmly unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and proceeded to dump it on Tezuka. He just stood there and blinked.

"Ah!" Tezuka smirked as Eiji ran by and dumped his own water on the unsuspecting boy/girl.

Yuki flicked on the camera for her and Inui's project, "Right now we are seeing the _real_ Seigaku tennis team. Tezuka, do you have anything to say?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses; "All of them are running laps tomorrow."

Yuki turned the camera to herself, "There you have it."

"WATER WAR!"

Yuki squeaked and ducked behind Tezuka as more water was thrown in their direction. He took off his glasses and sighed, "Yup, definitely running laps."

* * *

Rayah couldn't stop giggled to her self as she walked around the house with a towel on her head. Part of the reason was because she was on the phone with Atobe but most of it was remembering how fun "practice" had been.

"Kei I gotta go. I need a shower."

_"Ore-sama grants permission as long as Ore-sama can join you."_

"Keigo!"

_"Goodnight my princess."_

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and walked into her room. "I need to get him a birthday present. Like he needs anything else."

She got up and walked into Ryoma's room only to find Ryoma on the bed. "Hey."

"Yo."

"Do you know when Tezuka's birthday is?"

Ryoma sat up a little and looked his identical cousin in the eyes, "Do you like buchou?"

Rayah plopped on the bed next to him. "I really don't know."

"Buchou is…reserved. He won't let you in unless he can trust you."

"I guess that's good to know. I think he trusts me." She said thinking of how he listened to her and their kiss.

Ryoma sighed and picked up his cat, "I think he does too. And his birthday is tomorrow."

"What!"

Ryoma nodded, completely calm despite his very loud and random cousin, "Yup. October seventh. You know Ray, he's going to get enough presents from his fans."

Rayah knew that, but the thought of Aiyumi giving her buchou a present was sickening. She got up and kissed Ryoma's head, "Goodnight Ryoma."

"Night Ray."

* * *

"Guess who?"

Tezuka sighed loudly. That had to be the fifth "guess who" since the bell rang two minutes ago. It didn't shock Tezuka that it was the last person he wanted to see. "Is there something you need Miss Niharo?"

"Kunimitsu don't be like that."

"Hn."

"I got you a birthday present." She said excitedly.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and gave her a bored look, "Really?"

"Yup! Close your eyes."

"This seems childish. I have classes to study for."

"Pleeaase Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka closed his eyes; this stupid gift was irking him. And Aiyumi wasn't exactly someone he wanted to be alone with at the moment. His closed eyes darted open when he felt something on his lips.

"Oto-san I didn't know you was rolling with the enemy."

It finally clicked in Tezuka's head to push the girl away. He hurriedly adjusted his glasses, loosing his calm composer by the minute. "Rayah."

"Save it buchou." She shoved the small blue box in his hands and turned away, "Happy birthday."

"Rayah!"

"Stop! Opposites don't work anyway. And I have a boyfriend and I really like him, maybe I'll even love him one day. So how about we keep it at a player-captain acquaintance relationship ok?" Rayah's hazel eyes bore into his brown ones as she said this. When he said nothing else she turned once more and walked away.

Aiyumi couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the retreating Rayah. Tezuka looked down at the blue box in his hands. He carefully untied the yellow ribbon and pulled off the tiny lid. He _almost_ let a tiny smile creep on his face; inside the box were two rice balls. And he just knew they were strawberry filled.

_Happy Birthday Oto-san! Ray-kun._

"She gave you rice balls? How tasteless. Now, where were we?" Aiyumi lent back up to kiss Tezuka again but he gently yet firmly pushed her away.

"Stop Miss Niharo. I do not accept your birthday gift to me."

But he accepted Rayah's and he needed to tell her so.


	11. Can't Be Ignored

Chapter 11

Can't Be Ignored

A/N: Just a warning, TEZUKA might be a little OOC! I apologize for it now. Since I don't watch PoT like that I'm not sure of how to make him act through a conversation, seeing as how he barely talks anyway.

* * *

Tezuka silently stared at the little blue box in his hands. He sighed, why was this so hard? He didn't know what feelings he had but he had them. He looked up at the sky, he was eighteen now, soon his mother would be pestering him about a girlfriend, a wife. (I think it's natural to marry young in Japan, like 22-23)

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked over his shoulder to offer a silent hello to his best friend. Fuji smiled, "I knew you'd be here."

Tezuka nodded, he was always here, seeing as how he always needed to think nowadays.

Fuji sat next to him, "So, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

"No different than seventeen, just more responsibilities."

"Like love?"

Tezuka looked over at Fuji who was staring up at the sky, usual smile plastered to his face. What was Fuji talking about? "I don't love her."

Fuji nodded, smile growing, "You will one day. Not right now, but one day."

Tezuka straightened his glasses, "I don't think I would live with that woman as my wife. It would drive me crazy."

"I don't think it would."

"Hn."

"Is that what she gave you?"

Tezuka wordlessly handed the box to Fuji. The tensai chuckled, "Rice balls? I guess these have a deeper meaning."

Tezuka nodded, remembering the two rice balls she took at the beginning of the school year. It meant that she was willing to pay him back, willing to make him happy.

"Kei!"

Tezuka looked out past the railing in time to see Rayah run over the Atobe and his limo. He glared as the two kissed. Fuji chuckled, "He's only taking her home."

"Hn."

"I heard her on the phone telling him she didn't want to go out tonight."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and put his hands in his pockets, "There is no practice tomorrow morning."

Fuji nodded and Tezuka turned away. The Tensai put a hand on his friends shoulder, "If you don't tell her now, she's only going to be your 'friend' forever."

Tezuka stopped as Fuji walked past him. He looked out over the schoolyard to see Rayah get in the limo. He closed his eye's and sighed, he hated when Fuji was right.

* * *

"Did Ore-sama's princess have a good day?"

Rayah stared out the window, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I did Kei."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to be sad." Atobe said, gently grabbing her chin to make him face her.

She smiled and put her forehead on his, "I'm not sad, I was just thinking."

"Tell Ore-sama what about."

Rayah looked out the window again and turned to her boyfriend, "Your birthday. Do you know what you want to do?"

Atobe curled the end of his hair between two fingers, "Party. My parents already gave the go ahead. Not that Ore-sama needs permission anyway."

Rayah rolled her eyes; her boyfriend was almost as bad as her.

"Here we are princess."

The driver got out and opened the door for the teens and they both stepped out. Rayah sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder, "See ya Kei."

Atobe grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to him, "I didn't get a kiss princess."

Rayah rolled her eyes and pecked him, "No, Ore-sama wants a kiss."

He crashed his lips into hers and firmly grabbed her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smirked before biting her lip a little. "There, Ore-sama is satisfied."

Rayah waved a little as the limo pulled off and she touched her lips, "Hm…"

"Rayah."

She turned around and glared, "So you're stalking me now?"

Tezuka sighed, "We're going for a walk."

"We are? Really? Well, you can go on that walk by yourself, I'm goin in the house to take a nap. Ryoma's gonna want to practice and uncle is gonna make me do it." She turned around and started for the front door.

Tezuka glared at the ground, trying to calm himself, "One hundred and fifty laps."

"What?"

"On Monday. One hundred and fifty laps."

Rayah pouted, "I hate you."

* * *

Tezuka looked out of the corner of his eye as Rayah walked along the low brick wall next to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"…"

Rayah stopped walking, "See, this is what I mean. You don't even want to talk to me-"

"Thank you."

"What?"

Tezuka stopped walking and looked up at the girl, "Thank you."

She sat on the edge of the wall, "I heard that part, why are you thanking me?"

Tezuka took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. As he let the breath out he settled his gaze on hers. He felt his heart jump a little as her hazel/gold eyes peered into his light brown ones.

"For being loud, rude, cocky, funny…my complete opposite." He said with a straight face.

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the wall, "Why are you thanking me for being me? That's so stupid."

Tezuka swiftly reached out and grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away; he gently pulled her to him, "Because I like you for being you. You're not fake like the fan girls, you aren't afraid to say you hate something or someone. You go for what you want and don't hide what you feel. You like to have fun and you don't care if you get in trouble for it."

He said all of this, staring right in to her eyes. He put a hand on the side of her face and she grinned at him, "That is one pitiful smile."

He silently put his forehead on hers, "Hn."

"Oto-san?"

"Hn?"

Rayah gently put her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tezuka pushed a little then pulled away.

"Oh no. If your going to say things like that then let me kiss you, you gotta give me a reason to dump Keigo." She said playfully.

Tezuka moved his arms down to around her waist and leaned in again, pulling her into him and getting a gasp and taking over. He explored every inch of her mouth; he wanted to memorize it just in case he never got this again. She whimpered a little as he bit her lip and pulled away.

"Way to go Buchou!"

"Nya Tezuka! It's about time!"

"Jeez Ray, I thought you'd never get him."

Yuki smirked as Rayah blushed, "Dammit you little shrimp!"

Fuji patted Tezuka on the back, "So, feel any better?"

"Hn."

The tensai chuckled, "You hate when I'm right don't you?"

Tezuka glared at the boy who just chuckled again. Eiji jumped Rayah, "You and Tezuka huh? I like it."

Ryoma scratched his head, "What will monkey king say?"

Rayah shrugged, "I don't know. We'll find out at his party."

Yuki pouted, "We're going?"

"Your mother is already making you go."

The short girl glared at her friend, "I hate you."

Taka fumbled with his hands, "A p-party?"

"Yeah! Atobe wants the whole team to go. It's a Halloween party and a birthday party for him."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "I will-"

"Be attending!" Rayah finished for him. He sighed, looks like he had no choice.

Rayah nudged Yuki, "Rikkai will be there. And Atobe wants us to pick costumes. Well he wanted me to do it, but I'll need help, I'm not very familiar with the Rikkai team."

Yuki's eyes sparkled, the chance to dress her boys as anything she wanted. The small girl gained an evil look, "That sounds worth it."


	12. Operation: Y and Y

Chapter 12

Operation: Y and Y

A/N: The whole Rikkai team is in the one and I'm warning you that ALL of them except Yukimura and Yagyuu will be OOC, don't try to get me to fix them and don't complain cuz they don't matter anyway. This chapter is going to be short!

* * *

"Karapin…Karapin move…Dammit you fat cat! I said move!"

Said cat jumped from atop Rayah's fish shaped alarm clock and ran from the room. Rayah glared at the gadget, "Why the hell did I set my alarm on a Saturday?"

The girl shrugged it off and rolled over. Ryoma knocked quietly on the door, "Ray, why is the Rikkai tennis team outside at eight in the morning?"

Rayah shot up, "That's right!"

Rayah had completely forgotten that Yuki's date with Fuji was today. She had managed to steal the cell phone numbers of the entire Rikkai team and called them last night to ask if they wanted to spy on the sadistic duo. They had all agreed, especially Yagyuu who sounded the most upset about the news of Yuki's date.

Rayah bolted down the steps in a denim skirt, black shirt, and black converses, the only shoes she wore. She had every color.

She grinned at the eight boys standing in her living room. Nanako emerged from the kitchen with a tray of sodas, "Rayah I got drinks for your guests."

"No time for that! Let's go guys!" She said shoving them out the door. Once they were safely on the front porch she smiled sweetly. "Alright, introductions. My name is Rayah."

As the captain, Yukimura spoke first, "We know who you are. You're Yuki's American friend right? We've heard a lot about you."

"I'm hopin it was all good things." Raya sweat dropped, though there weren't many good things to say.

"It was it was! I really liked the stories Yuki told us! You're a lot of fun!" Marui bounced excitedly around the girl.

"I guess all red heads are hyperactive…I like it!" Rayah said squeezing the boy.

"So, the reason you have called us here. Is there a plan?" Sanada said to the girl. He was the only one who knew her, since he hung around Atobe sometimes.

"Yes, stop Fuji and get Yagyuu and Yuki together." Rayah said grinning at Yagyuu. He blushed a little but turned his face away and adjusted his glasses.

"Then lets go!" Marui said bouncing away.

Yagyuu rubbed his temples, "This is going to be a long day."

Yukimura chuckled, "Indeed it is." He watched Rayah walk off behind Marui, "But it'll be a good thing, Rayah is very noble, helping her friend like this and in turn helping you."

"She's nothing like her arrogant brother."

Yukimura nodded. They had no idea just how much like her brother Rayah was.

* * *

Yuki politely thanked Fuji as he handed her an ice cream cone. Fuji smiled and put one hands in the pocket of his khaki pants. He had decided on them and a baby blue button up while Yuki wore a pretty white sundress.

"I want to thank you for coming with me. I thought you would tell me no when I asked."

Yuki looked over at him, "Why would I tell you no?"

"Rayah."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "She's my best friend but she can't make decisions for me."

Fuji nodded, "That is true." He licked his ice cream and continued to walk alongside the dark haired girl, "Yuki…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course Fuji, you're really kind and you are a very good friend."

The tensai gently grabbed her arm and turned her around, tilting up her chin, "No, I mean do you _like_ me?"

Yuki stared up into Fuji's blue eyes with her own blue orbs, "I-I uh…"

Raya slapped her forehead, "She's a gonner."

Yukimura rose his brows, "He's really good."

"Yeah he is, I would have fallen for that and I can't stand him. Shit! He's moving in!"

Fuji was indeed leaning forward towards Yuki. Ready to connect their lips in a kiss. Rayah grabbed the Rikkai members closest to her and shoved them, "Get in there!"

Jackal turned to the girl he had deemed crazy, "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Grab him!"

Raya grabbed Yagyuu and pulled him behind her. Jackal and Akaya grabbed Fuji and Rayah replaced him Yagyuu. The gentleman looked at the girl, confused.

"Kiss her!" Rayah and Yukimura practically hissed.

He did as he was told and Yuki opened her previously closed eyes, "Y-Yagyuu?"

He offered her a warm smile and she smiled back before crashing her lips back into his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rayah started her victory dance, "What the hell! Let me go! Let go!"

Fuji fought his way out of the grasp of the Rikkai players and glared at the kissing couple and grinning Rayah.

Rayah felt him behind her and turned around, her smile instantly fell, "Fuji…"

"You conniving bitch!"

"Fuji! I did this for my friend! Look at her!" Rayah said pointing at the 'still' kissing couple that apparently wasn't hearing any of the yelling.

"Fuji, she's liked him forever, literally. I was saving her before she ended up with someone she really didn't want to be with."

"You could have left that choice up to her!"

"No! She would have told you yes just because of your charm and how kind she is. You know that."

Fuji's anger slowly melted away from his face. Rayah was right, he was the one being conniving and sadistic as usual. He knew that if he pulled his charm on her she would say yes to him.

"Fuji. You and me don't get along. But I wouldn't hurt you so badly emotionally if it wasn't for a good reason." She smiled, as Yuki and Yagyuu broke apart, "That, is a good reason."

"Ray, what's going on?"

Marui glomped the short girl, "YAY! Yuki and Yagyuu are a couple now!"

Fuji's smile slowly etched its way back onto his face, eyes closing, "Yes, they are. A very cute couple too."

Rayah smiled at Fuji and giggled as Yukimura patted her head, "Good job."

"Thank you very much. All in a days work of the best best friend ever. Now Fuji."

Said boy turned to the girl, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Your turn."


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 13**

**Secrets Revealed**

Rayah put her racket in her bag, "What about her."

"No."

She sighed, "Her?"

"I don't think so."

"Her."

"She's blond."

"Fuji you are so difficult. Do you like guys?!"

Fuji glared at Rayah and she shrugged, "What? I have pointed out almost every girl since we got on the bus this morning and you don't seem to like any of them."

"I appreciate your help I just…"

Rayah followed Fuji's gaze and saw that he was looking at one of the girls from her and Tezuka's class. She was level headed and pretty. Bouncy red curls and light brown eyes.

Rayah smirked, "Her?"

Fuji nodded and she giggled. Eiji bounced over and latched to Rayah, "To the Halloween fair!"

Momo sighed happily, "A free day from school with all the candy and food you can eat! Halloween is a awesome holiday."

Rayah poked him, "Of course you would think it was. Are you ready for Atobe's party?"

Oishi scratched his head; "I'm nervous about our costumes."

She smirked, "Oh don't worry. Yuki has your costume Oishi."

The boy sighed, "Thank god."

Tezuka came over and grabbed his bag, "Stop dilly dallying and get changed."

They all made their way to the locker room, Rayah looking around carefully before she entered the girls.

"Rayah."

She poked her head out, still dressed as Hiroshi. She came out and stood infront of Tezuka. "What?"

He lent down and stole a quick kiss before retreating into the locker room. She blushed and went into the locker room herself.

"So, either Kunimitsu is gay. Or you're a girl 'Hiro'."

Rayah rolled her eyes, "You definitely want me to beat the shit out of you."

Aiyumi smirked, "I knew it. You've been on the team all this time disguised as a boy."

"Why do you care you little rat?"

The girl huffed, "I will do anything to get you away from him."

"I thought this had been established. Tezuka doesn't want you."

Aiyumi's smirked turned into a scowl. "I don't care! If I can't have him you can't either!"

"Miss Niharo, can you please refrain from harassing my players." Tezuka stood coolly infront of Rayah.

She grinned and poked his back, "You perv, why are you in the girls locker room?"

"Hn."

Aiyumi was furious, "D-dammit! I hate both of you! I'll tell! I will!"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and continued his glare. Rayah stepped from behind him, "Aiyumi you do that, ok? Cuz when you do, nothing will be holding me back from seriously hurting you."

The girl shrunk back before running from the locker room.

Tezuka nodded once and left behind her.

Rayah sighed and changed into her uniform. She excited the locker room just to get glomped by a more hyper than usual Kikumaru, "Ray-kun!"

"…what?" She got out between giggles as the red head picked her up.

"We're going to championships!"

Rayah got herself together as he put her down. "Kiku-kun, you guys _always _go to championships."

"Fssshhh. This time is different."

She raised a brow, "How so?"

"HEY! I heard the good news!"

The team turned to the short dark haired girl. Fuji smiled, "Hello Yuki."

"Hey guys. I heard that you're going to championships."

"Will somebody tell me what is going on!"

Oishi offered Rayah a pleasant smile. "This championship is different because if we win, one other team and ourselves will go to America for nationals."

Rayah tilted her head to the side, confusion still on her face.

Tezuka sighed, "Normally the two winning teams have players that are chosen, this time it will be the whole team. Also, this nationals is world juniors."

A smile slowly broke onto the girl's face, "So your saying we will be playing teams from around the world?"

Oishi nodded, as did Tezuka.

"YES!"

Yuki smiled brightly at her friend. She had been smiling a lot lately. Especially since the guy she's liked forever is now her boyfriend.

"I see you over there grinning."

Yuki tried to stop her blush as Rayah threw an arm over her shoulder, "I can't be happy for you guys?"

"You can, but that's not why you're grinning."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Can we just go enjoy the day please?"

"Hell yeah cuz we are gonna partay!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Mada mada dane. Rayah, it's Halloween."

Rayah giggled, "I know. But I feel like Santa with these huge bags." She did indeed look like Santa. She was carrying two big black trash bags. It wasn't long before Yuki came up behind her with two bags of the same size. Rayah chuckled, "You ok?"

"Do I look ok? People my size aren't supposed to carry stuff this big."

Rayah giggled.

Takashi nervously scratched his head, "Um. Ray-san. What's in the bag?"

Rayah gained a mischievous smile and rubbed her hands together, "I'm glad you asked Taka-san."

Momo tapped Ryoma on the shoulder, "We're not gonna like what's in the bag are we?"

"Nope."

"Costumes!"

There seemed to be a timed grumble that came from the team all at once. Rayah pouted, "Oh c'mon. These are really good. Here."

Rayah reached in the bag and pulled out a bundle and handed it to Eiji. "You can't open it until you get home."

Yuki and Rayah proceeded in handing the costumes to each boy. Then packed up their remaining bags and turned to leave.

Momo and Kaidoh had pretty big bundles and they were very afraid to open them. Fuji scratched his head, "Where are you two going."

Rayah grinned, "I'm going to Hyotei."

"And I am going to Rikkai." Yuki said with her own grin.

Tezuka shoved his costume in his school bag. Rayah saw him, "Will you calm down, we are only going to hand out costumes. Now remember, Keigo is sending a hummer limo to my house for all of us so please be there on time."

Ryoma raised his hand and Rayah shot him a playful glare, "Don't you dare say something smart like 'I already live there'."

Ryoma chuckled. Rayah sighed happily and turned away, "Alright guys! See you later!"

* * *

It was a priceless moment. The entire Seigaku team glared at Rayah as she took pictures between uncontrollable laughs. "You guys look awesome!"

Fuji balled his fists and tried to keep his cool, "Awesome? I'M A GIRL!"

Rayah and Yuki cracked up, "No Fuji, You're Marilyn Monroe! The white dress looks good!"

Yuki started to cry a little, "Besides, you look no where near as ridiculous and Kaidoh and Momo."

The giant salt and peppershakers, better known as Kaidoh and Momo, glared at the two laughing girls. Eiji meanwhile twirled around infront of a mirror, "I like my costume. It's cute!"

Eiji was a female doll on strings and his costume was paired with Oishi's. He was a puppet master.

"My costume has full approval also." Inui said admiring his Mad Scientist costume.

Taka sighed, "It's hard to move."

Rayah looked over at the tin man, "Just bear with me. We recreated the whole Wizard of Oz cast!"

Tezuka slipped on the hat to his costume and glanced at the mirror. He nodded approvingly. Rayah blushed; she hadn't expected his costume to look _that_ good. He was a Italian Mobster/Gangster.

Momo scrunched up his nose, "Hey, why do you two have on robes?"

Yuki grinned, "You can't see our costumes yet."

"Hey, where's my little prince?" Rayah asked, noticing that her cousin never came downstairs.

Nanako smiled pleasantly and put down her camera, "He never left his room."

"Oh really? RYOMA! ALL THE PONTA IN THE WORLD JUST EXPLODED!"

In a flash Ryoma was at the bottom of the steps in his adorable costume. He was a cute little black Neko cat, complete with ears, tail, collar, and paws. "Gah! Ryo you look so cute!"

"Mada mada dane."

Rayah peeked out the window, "Limo's here! Ready Yuki?"

The short girl nodded and the two discarded their robes. Rayah slipped on some bunny ears and Yuki put on wings and a halo. "Surprise!"

Yuki was a naughty angel in a short white tube dress, white pumps, wings and halo. And Rayah was a playboy bunny. Complete with black full body, strapless lingerie suit, suit cuffs, bowtie, black pumps, bunny ears, and fluffy tail.

Tezuka turned away from the sight and covered his mouth. He started to sweet from blushing so hard. Rayah grinned and headed out the house, "By Nanako! Don't wait up!"

* * *

The Seigaku crew chatted happily as they exited the limo infront of Atobe's home. It was decorated to look like a haunted mansion and it was very convincing. Another limo pulled up behind theirs and the Rikkai team piled out.

Rayah gave Yuki thumbs up, "Great costume choices Yuki."

"Thank you."

The Rikkai team looked almost as embarrassed as the Seigaku team. Their captain, Yukimura, was a prince and Sanada was a princess.

Niou was a priest and Yagyuu's costume was paired with Yuki's. He was the devil.

Yanagi was a ghost and the rest, Marui, Jackal, and Akaya were more of the Wizard of Oz cast. Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Toto.

After greeting each other they moved up the steps. They came face to face with a woman dressed as a witch. Yuki smiled at the woman, "Hello Mrs. Atobe."

"Yuki! Darling! Your mother told me you'd be here!"

Yuki just smiled and the woman grabbed a broom, "Welcome to my home! I'll show you to the ballroom."

The teens chatted excitedly as they followed Atobe's mom through the large house. Every hall was decorated to look old and scary. And all the maids and butlers were dressed like zombies. Rayah chuckled, "Kei would."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Ore-sama welcomes you to his three-ring circus! And Ore-sama would like to introduce you to your ring leader, Ore-sama!"

Rayah giggled at her crazy boyfriend. Though tonight would prove to make him something else, she glanced over at Tezuka and nudged him gently.

They all moved into the ballroom and a spotlight landed on Atobe who was at the top of a tall staircase in a Ring Leader costume, complete with long sparkly coat and tall top hat. It definitely suited him.

The rest of the lights came on to reveal the rest of the Hyotei team standing behind their captain. Yuki nudged Rayah, "Nice job."

"Thank you very much."

Kabaji was the incredible hulk. Taki and Hiyoshi were paired as a Japanese maiden (geisha) and a samurai. Oshitari and Gakuto were paired as a teacher and naughty schoolgirl.

The rest of the team was the remaining Wizard of Oz characters. Shishido was the wicked witch of the west, Otori was Glenda, and Jiroh was the cowardly lion.

Atobe smirked down at the teens below him, "Now if Ore-sama's beautiful princess would be so kind as to do the honors."

Rayah nodded and walked across the room, her heels clicking loudly. She stopped at the DJ booth and stood behind it. "Lets party!"

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up from the fascinating spot on the floor into Rayah's smiling face. "You haven't touched the dance floor once! You haven't even eaten!"

"Hn."

Rayah grabbed each of his hands and proceeded to tug him gently. "C'mon, dance with me please?"

"Hn."

"Princess!"

Rayah froze for a split second and arms wrapped around her middle, "Ore-sama was looking for his princess."

"Hey Kei."

Atobe kissed Rayah's cheek and glared at Tezuka, "You weren't bothering Ore-sama's princess were you?"

Tezuka stayed silent and Atobe smirked, "She's mine Kunimitsu."

Rayah made a face "Yours?"

"Yes, you are Ore-sama's princess. You belong to me."

"Whoa! Wait a damn minute!"

Atobe pulled away from the girl and looked at her with a shocked expression, "B-but princess…"

"Shut up! Eiji, mic please."

Eiji gave the girl a mic from the DJ booth and she went up a few steps on the staircase, "Ok. This is starting to get on my nerves. The cute little pet name was cute at first but now it's getting on my nerves. An Atobe a am not an item to own you rich perv! And don't look at me like that. You are a perv. Every chance you got you would practically try and eat me. In public! And you know what? I did like you, a lot, I thought that I would actually love you one day. But no, I like some one else so it's over. Yeah-sorry hun. And one more thing, I see you when you undress Kabaji with your eyes. It's disgusting."

Atobe went red from embarrassment and tried to avoid Kabaji's gaze. "Now that that's off my chest, we can still be friends, but I definitely don't want to date you. Thank you and goodnight!"

Rayah walked off the stairs and a mountain of applause erupted. No one had ever had the balls to tell Atobe off and embarrassed him to the point where he might explode. Even some of his teammates had a new outlook on Rayah. They flippin loved her.

Rayah handed out high fives as she made her way to Tezuka, "So, wanna dance now?"

Tezuka grabbed her hand and pulled her out off the ballroom. Yuki smiled at Rayah as she left. The small girl yawned and felt a hand on her waist, "Rayah is something else isn't she?" Yagyuu said next to her.

"Yeah."

The couple looked up as they were showered with orange and black confetti as a large clock stuck midnight. The two left the ballroom after Rayah and Tezuka and followed them to the Atobe family gardens.

Yuki yawned again and Yagyuu sat on a bench with her. "How long have you known Rayah?"

Yuki rested her head on the gentleman's shoulder, "Practically my whole life. She's like my sister."

"She's really strong huh?"

Yuki snuggled closer and released another yawn, "You have no idea. She's an only child so all the pressure is on her."

Yagyuu looked down at the girl in his arms, "Only child? What about Hiroshi?"

Yuki giggled sleepily, "You're Hiroshi silly."

"Yuki what are you talking about?"

Her eyes started to droop closed, "Rayah is Hiroshi. She had to sneak on the team so her mother would get off her back."

Yagyuu finally got it now. Those two are way too much alike to just be related. "Yuki…"

He looked down at the sleeping girl and picked her up. Rayah rounded a corner with Tezuka. "Good thinking Hiro, it's time to go anyway."

Yagyuu nodded slowly, _Rayah is Hiroshi,_ "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** Woooow, that took me a while. Looks like two people know Seigaku's dirty little secret. Will the two be able to keep their mouths shut, or will championships and nationals be just a distant dream for the Seigaku team?


	14. Blond, Busty, and Bad

**Chapter 14**

**Blond, Busty, and Bad**

"Don't let me fall dammit."

Tezuka rolled his eyes and stood on the side of the mat. She pouted and patted her hands in the chalk. "Well, here goes something."

She jumped up gracefully onto the low bar and did a few simple swings. Tezuka found himself starring as she flipped onto the higher bar and started a series of difficult looking tricks.

She tried something and fell onto the mat below, he rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing." She said getting up, "And I thought I said not to let me fall."

"Hn."

"You're no help."

Tezuka sat as a spectator for about an hour before Rayah started to put her clothes on over her leo. "Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"Do you think she'll say something?"

It got quiet and Tezuka grabbed Rayah's bag for her, "It is impossible to say what she might do. We can not read minds."

"Yeah yeah."

The couple left the gym and walked along the sidewalk toward Rayah's home. "I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Us, what are we now?"

Tezuka pondered the question. She had dumped Atobe, and he did have feelings for her, though he wasn't sure what they were. He stopped walking and gently grabbed the girl's chin.

Rayah smiled as his lips found her forehead, "Jeez, you're such a gentleman."

* * *

This was bad, really bad. Ryoma really couldn't find the words in his mind to explain exactly how bad this was.

"Ryoma, honey pie, don't act like you can't give your mom- I mean, auntie some love."

Ryoma just stared at the blond woman. She was slightly busty, slim, and she looked filthy rich, it made him sick and he badly wanted to slam the door in her face.

"Honey where is that beautiful father of yours?"

The short boy stood still and continued to stare. The woman smirked and brushed past him, "Fine, I'll find him myself. Nanjiro!"

"Ryoma! Is that who I…think…it…is?" Nanjiro's entire demeanor changed at once. The happy go lucky attitude was completely thrown out the window. He dawned the Echizen glare, "Rayah is not here, Robin."

"Oh really? Well, do you mind telling me where she is?"

"In fact I do." Nanjiro looked down at his wife as she gently held his arm and joined him in glaring at the woman.

As far as Rinko Echizen was concerned, Robin Echizen was public enemy number one. Rinko had met Nanjiro when he was a star tennis player, playing a tournament in America. Robin had met him through her husband of three years. The late Naota Echizen. The unknown elder brother of Nanjiro.

He was unknown because his brother held a tremendous amount of fame and spotlight. But it had never mattered to him, the sickly man loved his little brother and died proud of him.

Robin smirked, "Hello Rinko."

"Robin." The woman spoke clearly with only and edge of hate.

"Hey Ryo! I bought buchou home with me."

Everyone in the room tensed as Rayah came into the room with Tezuka and her smiled vanished.

"M-mom…"

* * *

He couldn't breath, Tezuka Kunimitsu was suffocating and he was pretty sure it was from the tension the Echizen family was emanating.

He sat at the head of the table, Rayah on his left side with Ryoma next to her followed by Nanjiro, Rinko, and Nanako was standing. On the other side of the table was Robin, all by her lonesome and she seemed just fine with that.

"Ray honey. I missed you baby, you wanted to see your mommy right?"

Rayah stayed quiet, she was so angry her hands were shaking in her lap under the table. Ryoma reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

"Why are you in my house Robin?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my daughter? I miss her so much. And I wanted to check on her…extra activities."

Rayah glared harder at the woman who just smiled and flipped her full, blond hair, "Rayah, darling, are you playing tennis like I asked?"

Rayah took a deep breath, trying to ignore the hot tears that pricked her eyes, "Yes." Her voice shook when she spoke.

The smile never left the blond woman's face, "See, and isn't it so much more fun than that other stupid thing your father let you do?"

"Gymnastics is not stupid! And dad let me do it because I was good!"

"But you're good at tennis too sweetie, and one day Nanjiro will want to be the father of the _better_ player."

Nanjiro stood from his seat, "I think you should leave Robin."

"Aw, why so soon?"

Tezuka stood from his seat and gently yet firmly grabbed Robin's arm, "I will escort you out Miss Robin."

The woman stood abruptly and snatched her arm out of Tezuka's grasp, "I'll leave on my own. But I wouldn't get involved with Rayah young man, she's worthless."

With that the woman turned and left, the front door slamming behind her.

Rayah stared down at the table. She hated that woman, she really did, and she always said she would never let her get to her, but that was a lie.

"Rayah…"

The teen flinched away from her uncle's gentle hand and ran from the table. Nanako started to follow until Ryoma stood, he glanced at Tezuka, "I think it's best to let senpai handle it."

Tezuka followed behind Ryoma silently, thinking. If Rayah hated her mother, who would kill for her to play tennis, why was she playing? Shouldn't she hate the sport? And why was her mother seemingly obsessed with Ryoma's dad?

"Buchou?"

"Hn."

"She'll talk, you just have to push. She's an Echizen so she's stubborn."

"Why do you feel that I can talk to her?"

"I have a connection with Rayah, she's like my sister, and I just feel like she'll talk to you."

Tezuka nodded, he had never seen Ryoma like this. Humble for once, no pride whatsoever. Ryoma walked past him and he stepped to the door and knocked gently, "Rayah…"

Tezuka sighed when he didn't get an answer and gently pushed the door. It swung open easily. Rayah was sitting on her bed, head hung. Karapin sat at her feet and stared up at her face, the cat turned to Tezuka as he stepped into the room.

The feline rubbed against Tezuka's leg before it left the room, "Rayah, your mother…"

"Never really wanted me or my dad. Amazing right? But once she had me, she used me. Tried to use me to capture my uncle. The Echizen she wanted." Rayah chuckled dryly. Even after he died she got all his money and she's still not satisfied."

"Hn. Echizen said it would be hard to get you to talk."

"It normally is, but you're easy to talk to, seeing as how you don't answer."

Tezuka almost smiled…almost.

"Rayah, why are you still playing?"

"My dad. I thought that was my only reason for playing tennis, but…"

Tezuka sat next to her on the bed but she kept her head bowed. "But?"

"Way too corny and sentimental…ugh." she chuckled, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, for the first time, I've actually put my heart into tennis. I like it more than I used too. And I met you guys and it feels right. It didn't before."

Tezuka put a hand under her chin and it was wet, he lifted her face to his and she smiled at him despite the tears running down her face.

Rayah rolled her eyes as Tezuka pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped at her tears, "you would…"

She let her sentence drift as Tezuka replaced the cloth with his lips. She sighed at the soft touch and lent into him. God he was so flippin confusing! One minute he was quite and stoic as usual now he's being so gentle.

"Tezuka."

"Hn."

"Why?"

He pulled away slightly and tilted her chin a little more then crashed his lips into hers. Her startled gasp allowed him entrance into her mouth and he ravaged it as he pleased. Rayah's only reaction was gripping his upper arms and kissing back just as forcefully.

Both were out of breath when the kiss ended. Tezuka recovered first, "You ask me why. And I'll tell you that I care about you, seeing you hurt, hurts me."

"Tezuka… I never thought I would hear you say something like that."

"You have me and everyone else on your side. Don't let one person, mother or not, break you."

Rayah smiled and giggled, "So if she kidnaps me you'll save me?"

Tezuka "hn'd" before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N:** I lubie this chapter! Rayah's mom is crazy! And I apologize for this being so late, writers block is a biotch! Woo! See you next time! ^_^


	15. Take Me Away

**Chapter 15**

**Take Me Away**

Something about her just wasn't right now. Rayah played the okey-dokey-I'm-ok role with Tezuka but that was far from how she really felt.

The girl knew that her mother was up to something. And she was way too rite.

"Ray-kun," Eiji sat down next to the girl during lunch, "What's the matter?"

The girl plastered on a fake smile and put her arm around the boy's neck, "Nothing's wrong Kiku-kun! You shouldn't be worrying about me, championships are in a week."

The boy smiled, fooled by the girl's acting, "Righto!"

Ryoma sighed and sipped his ponta. He felt it too. That woman was going to try something, he just didn't know when.

"Echizen, can I speak with you?"

"Sure Buchou."

"This is going to mess up her game."

"Buchou, is her game all you really care about?"

"Hn."

"I didn't think so. Look, my aunt is crazy, I know you've noticed that."

Tezuka nodded. That woman was indeed crazy, and a bit ruthless. The boy adjusted his glasses, "What will she do?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know. But it will be big."

The duo looked out at Rayah as she gathered her bag. She looked in there direction and threw them a fake smile. "C'mon slow pokes. Bell rang two minutes ago."

* * *

Tezuka glanced at Rayah to find her headfirst into her paper. Out cold as usual. "Rayah."

She looked at him from one eye, "I. Am. Not. Sleep."

The boy hn'd and fixed his glasses. A few minutes of silence passed between the two as the teacher walked past and shook his head at Rayah. Tezuka nudged her, "Thinking?"

She gave him a blank look then rested her head on her arms, eyes still locked on his, "Yes."

"Alright class! I'll see you tomorrow! Please don't blow off your homework!"

The teacher caught Rayah at the last minute, "Miss Echizen, hold on for a moment."

The teen rolled her eyes, "What is it now? I wasn't even sleep."

The teacher sighed and lent against his desk, "No. It's not about you 'not' sleeping in class. The office received a call this morning."

"what kinds call?"

"One from your mother."

Time seemed to stand still and all Rayah could hear was her heart beating loudly in her chest and the echo of her teacher's voice.

"The school recognized your uncle as your guardian but your mother has informed us that she is now your guardian and as of today, you are no longer a student at Seishun."

* * *

"Practice is starting in ten minutes."

The boys started to line up and get ready for practice. Tezuka sighed and looked at his clipboard to prepare the pairs for practice. "Hiroshi and Momo."

"Yo."

Tezuka looked over his clipboard to see only Momoshiro standing infront of him, he sighed again, "Hiroshi!"

The girl still did show and the other teens on the court started to whisper. Tezuka threw a glance at the other Echizen on his team. The boy returned his buchou's worried look.

"Everyone come here please."

The whole team turned to see their coach walking onto the courts with a very solemn expression and a slip of paper in her hand. The regulars threw full on scared looks at each other as the woman massaged her temples.

"I am very sad to inform you all that Hiroshi has been pulled from the team."

Several fan girls from the sidelines started to whimper and the regulars were on edge, feeling that their coach wasn't done.

She wasn't. "It seems that Hiroshi has been pulled from Seishun all together."

The fan girls started to cry and the boys held shocked expressions. The regulars started to scream all at once.

"What?!"

"That's not right!"

"What happened?!"

"Hiroshi worked just as hard as the rest of us!"

The old woman handed Tezuka the paper in her hand. His expression became more and more scary and angry as he read farther down the paper. He dropped his clipboard and handed the paper to the younger Echizen with shaking hands.

When Ryoma was done, his big hazel eyes were wet. That woman was beyond cruel. Without a word he grabbed his things.

The regulars turned to the boy. Eiji fought tears, "O-Ochibi, what are you doing?"

The boy didn't answer. Tezuka watched him before he fixed his glasses with so much force he almost broke them. "Practice is over!"

* * *

Nanjiro opened his front door and looked into the faces of the entire Seigaku regulars' team. "B-boys."

Ryoma pushed past his friends and his father and entered the house, "Rayah! Ray!"

Nanjiro clutched the paper in his hands tighter. His whole carefree demeanor had vanished, something his son was just noticing. He didn't bother to ask the man what was wrong.

The boys filed into the kitchen and sat at the large table. Nanako entered the room with red eyes and her still crying aunt followed her in. The woman hugged her son and Nanjiro shook his head.

Oishi cleared his throat, "Um…Nanjiro-san, where is Rayah?"

The man sighed and put the paper on the table, "She's probably half way to America by now."

"What?!"

"No way!"

He nodded, "The custody deal was that Rinko and I keep Rayah out of trouble. If the smallest thing happened, she would be sent back to her mother."

The team didn't get it, Rayah hadn't done anything.

Tezuka took the paper, "Hn. I see. So she did tell."

Momo stood from his seat, "Who told what?"

The teen sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Aiyumi found out that Rayah was disguising herself as a boy."

This time Ryoma shook his head, "So she told the school and took Rayah."

"Exactly."

Eiji pouted, "What do we do? We can't just leave her."

Tezuka put his head in his hands, thinking. This is nothing that really concerns them. But he's met Rayah's mother and that woman would possibly ruin Rayah, and ruin the girl's new love for tennis.

_"So if she kidnaps me, you'll save me?"_

He hadn't answered her seriously. He never thought her mother would actually kidnap her, if he could call it that.

Nanjiro scratched his head, "That girl belongs in this family, with us."

He said looking to his wife. The woman nodded.

Tezuka stood, "Championships start tomorrow, I don't plan on loosing."

Fuji opened his eyes, "Tezuka?"

The teen turned to his vice captain, "Oishi, until I coma back. You're captain. Fuji will be your vice captain."

The boy was confused but still managed to give a shaky, "Hai."

Fuji stood, "Tezuka what are you planning to do?"

"Go get her."

Nanako frowned, "It's very heroic what your doing for my cousin. But I'm afraid that this is an legal matter. Just going to America will not be enough to bring Rayah back."

Ryoma looked at the ground, "I recorded them."

"Recorded what?" Nanjiro asked.

"Their conversations, and the one we had at the table. I recorded them because I wanted proof of how mean she was to Ray."

Nanjiro stood too, "Boy's pack your bags. We're going to America."


	16. It's So Hard

**Chapter 16**

**It's So Hard**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I just came back from vacation. Well while I have your **ATTENTION** I wanted to tell you guys that **Detention is about Tezuka and Rayah** and I don't think any of you have read it, **it's M rated!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I will not have my son running off to America in the middle of the school year for some girl."

Tezuka put his head down. He was sure his father's answer would be something like that. He bags were packed and at the front door, the tickets had been bought. But his father threw a wrench in the plans.

Nanjiro tried to reason with the man, "Kuniharu-san. Your son is a strong boy. In less than a year he'll be a man, in fact he already is one. I am honored that he wants to come with my family and I to do this.

Tezuka's grandfather, mother, and Tezuka himself looked to his father expectantly.

"That is true. My son is a man. And I say unless that man plans on marrying this girl he will not take such drastic actions to go get her." The room fell silent, "I understand your plight and it is very sad. But you and your family will have to handle it on your own and not drag Kunimitsu into it."

Tezuka squeezed his fists at his sides. Sometimes his father was so hardheaded, "They didn't drag me into anything, father. And Rayah…"

"What Kunimitsu, you love her? I'm sorry but I cannot let you go."

"I've heard enough. Kuniharu you are disappointing me."

Tezuka's father turned wide eyes to is own father, "But…"

"No. When you were young Kunimitsu's age I did not make you marry the first girl you fell in love with did I? I didn't stop you when your heart did things that seemed outrageous to me but right to you."

The old man offered his grandson a smile, "If you feel this is what you need to do Kunimitsu, you have my permission to go."

Tezuka almost let a smile come upon his face. He gave a slight bow to the man, "Thank you Sohu-san." (Sohu=Grandfather)

Tezuka gently hugged his mother, "Be careful Kunimitsu, listen to Nanjiro-san okay?" The boy nodded.

Kuniharu gave his son a slight nod goodbye, one he returned. He followed Nanjiro out to the airport van that held the rest of the Echizen family inside, Ryoma, Nanako, and Rinko.

The man hopped in and settled next to his wife as Tezuka put his bags in the back. He sighed, "That boy's father is a hard ass."

Ryoma smirked, "So that's where buchou gets it from."

* * *

"Alright Eiji, we can't let Tezuka down."

The redhead nodded vigorously, "Ya ya! I know I know! Let's do it for Ray-kun!"

"Yeah."

The rest of the team watched in suspense as the Golden Pair took the courts. Momo sighed, "At least we got an easy team we can win this no problem."

"It's later in the competition that I'm worried about." Taka responded.

Yuki shook her head, "You guys have no faith. Who says it's going to get hard? Just because you don't have Ryoma, Tezuka and Rayah doesn't mean that you guys aren't god enough to carry your own weight. Stop depending on your strongest players."

"Fssshhh. You are right."

"Damn skippy I'm right dammit, now get your butt up and go warm up!"

Fuji chuckled lightly to himself, "You sound like Rayah."

The short girl blushed. Yagyuu had told her the same thing; she had come out of her shell. She guessed it was because of her best friend, because of Rayah. There was no need to be shy anymore; being shy didn't get you anywhere.

"Thank you Fuji."

The boy smiled, eyes closed, "You're welcome."

Momo leaned back on the bench, "Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think buchou and Echizen can bring her back?"

Fuji sighed lightly to himself, he might not have been so enthusiastic about her, but it definitely felt strange without her, "Yeah, they will."

* * *

Tezuka silently looked out the window as the houses passed by. They were in L.A., on the edge of the city near the suburbs. They came in on their flight, dropped off their things in their hotel rooms and hailed a large taxi.

Nanjiro had said, "We're going to court and I wan to tell Robin that _personally_."

As they rode along the streets the houses steadily got bigger, and the cars shinier. The mini van taxi pulled into a gate where the houses seemed to loom over them because of their size.

"Ryoma, dear do you remember which house it is?"

Ryoma nodded and his mother turned back around in her seat. After about five minutes Ryoma pointed out the window, "It's that one."

The taxi came to a slow stop infront of a large cream-colored three-story house. It had a two-car garage; one of the cars parked outside was a red Porsche.

Tezuka raised a speculative brow. Rayah's father had _a lot_ of money.

"Alright alright, that's enough gaping, everyone out." Nanjiro said. He loved his brother, but was slightly bitter about the elder's sum of money.

The man knocked firmly on the redwood front door, peeking through the pale yellow stained glass until his wife nudged him.

"Rayah get the door!"

"Stop screaming! I can fuckin hear just fine!"

The door swung open to reveal Rayah in a denim skirt, baby blue t-shirt and baby blue converses. She stared at Nanjiro, wide eyed for a minute as her eyes started to water.

The only thing she could hear was her heart beating in her chest, _"They came for me."_

Rinko started to cry as the crying teenager hugged her husband. Nanjiro grinned stupidly and hugged the girl back. His wife rubbed the teen's back, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

The girl chuckled behind tears as her uncle let her go, "Other than emotionally, no."

Nanako hugged the girl and so did Ryoma, trying to be a big boy, hiding his tears.

"Rayah."

Tezuka braced himself as Rayah slammed into him. Arms wrapped around his neck, crying into his chest, "You came to get me."

He only nodded and held her close.

* * *

"30 love!"

Momo grinned deviously at the boy across the court from him. The poor teen was shaking in his boots. The first few teams in the tournament were always like that. Weak.

"40 Love! Game and Match to Seigaku!"

"Yes!"

The Seigaku team smiled in victory as their team name moved up the ranks.

"One down, ten more to go, Nya!"

Oishi put an arm around Eiji's shoulders, "Yes and we'll keep winning until buchou returns."

Eiji nodded excitedly, "With Ochibi and Ray-kun!"

Fuji smiled and Inui flipped through his book, "I am ninety-seven percent sure that they will succeed in retrieving her."

The team nodded.

"Hey! You guys won!"

Eiji hugged the girl, "It's my other Ochibi!" He screeched excitedly.

The dark haired girl narrowed her piercing blue eyes at the redhead, "Let go, or you loose a limb."

Fuji smiled pleasantly at the girl, "Hello Yuki, any word?"

"Nope, and I haven't set my cell down since they left. The only person to call me has been Yagyuu."

Momo raised his brows suggestively and nudged the girl. He coward on the floor with a bump on his head about two seconds later.

Fuji's smile fell for a second and he opened his eyes in surprise as his phone started to ring. The regulars and Yuki hovered over the boy, "Who is it?"

"Tezuka."

"Answer it!" Yuki hissed.

"Hello?"

_"Fuji."_

"Kunimitsu. How is everything?"

_"Alright, We arrived safely and-"_

_"You douche! Gimmie the phone! …Hello?"_

"Rayah?"

_"You know you miss me you sadistic turd."_

Fuji let a slightly larger smile play on his lips as he put his phone on speaker.

Yuki grinned like a mad woman, "Ray! What is going on? Why didn't you call?"

_"My bad. My mother took my phone. I cant believe that blond lizard dragged me all the way back to L.A. Hey-!"_

There was some shuffling on the other end and the teens looked at each other until a bored voice came over the line, _"Yo."_

"Ochibi!"

_"Hey senpais, everything is bleak here. How is the tournament going?"_

Momo grinned widely, "We just won the first match. You know we can plow through the weak teams with no problem."

"_Well, were gonna be here for about two more days."_

"Fssshhh. Why?"

The shuffling sounded again _"We're taking Rayah's mother to court over right's to Rayah."_

Yuki's eyes widened, "And the beast was willing to go?"

More shuffling, _"Hell no! She completely flipped! I thought the shit was funny."_ Tezuka was faintly heard in the background saying 'language Rayah', _"Sorry. But anyway, we're going tomorrow."_

Ryoma's vice came up again, _"Well, gotta go."_

_"Kick ass for me guys!"_ Rayah said from the background, then the line went dead.

Yuki took a deep breath, "Please let this go well."

* * *

Rayah's smile vanished as Tezuka hung up and put the phone in his pocket. The girl lent against the hood of the car and Tezuka did the same next to her.

"…"

"Your silence is comforting."

"You're scared."

Rayah looked at the boy from the corner of her eye, "Petrified is more like it. She's a good liar."

Tezuka smirked, "Is that where you get it from?"

The girl chuckled, "Maybe."

"Ray, it's late."

She stood up and stretched, "Alright, get in, I'll take you to the hotel."

The three climbed into the Porsche that Rayah snatched while her aunt and uncle were handling her mother. The ride was quiet, they just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

"Is this it?"

"…" Tezuka nodded and Rayah pulled over.

Ryoma squeezed his cousin around her waist, almost not wanting to let go. Rayah smiled down at him, "I'll see you tomorrow my little prince."

The boy tipped his hat and put his hand in his pocket, turning to enter the building.

Rayah desperately fought her tears until her cousin was out of sight. She felt arms wrap around her and she buried herself in Tezuka's embrace. She cried openly, "I just don't get you."

"Hn…what is there to get?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you, you're good at tennis and you're damn near genius. But you choose me."

"I thought I already explained my reasoning for choosing you."

"Whatever."

Tezuka lifted the girls chin and gazed into her hazel/gold orbs, "Rayah…"

The girl whimpered as the boy skipped over her lips and kissed a tear away from her jaw.

Tezuka's grip tensed at the soft moan in his ear, yet he still moved onto her neck. It excited the stoic boy when she stuttered his name, out of breath from his simple actions.

_"…unless that man plans on marrying this girl he will not take such drastic actions to go get her."_

The teen stilled and simply held the girl as he pondered what his father had said.

_"I don't love her."_

_"You will one day, not right now, but one day."_

_"I don't think I would live with that woman as my wife. It would drive me crazy."_

_"I don't think it would."_

Even his best friend saw it, but did he? Did he really love her?

"Oto-san! Yo, stupid!"

Tezuka blinked as the girl infront of him came into focus. Rayah touched his cheek, "It's not like you to space out. You ok?"

"Rayah I…"

The girl raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Yes?"

Tezuka debated in his mind, _"I love you.", _"I'm scared too."

The girl smirked, "How the hell is you being scared supposed to help me?" She playfully poked his forehead, "God Oto-san, you really are a dick."

Tezuka sighed and put a hand in his pocket as the car pulled away, "I love you Rayah."


	17. Catch a Case

**Chapter 17**

**Catch a Case**

"All rise. Custody case of Rayah Echizen. Robin Echizen versus Nanjiro and Rinko Echizen. Judge Blackwell presiding. You may be seated."

Rayah was shaking as she sat down in her seat. She was in the witness box nervously fiddling with her hands. Nanjiro and Rinko sat to the left of the judge, infront of Rayah. Nanako, Ryoma, and Tezuka sat behind them. Robin was to the judge's right.

The judge was a fair woman in her judging and in her looks. Long dark chocolate hair and tanned skin. She had kind violet eyes and before she spoke she smiled at Rayah.

"So. I'm reading here that this custody issue started after the death of Naota Echizen."

Robin smiled, "Yes, my husband was a sweet man. He was my baby girl's everything."

Rayah scowled as the judge nodded and looked to Nanjiro, "I understand that he was your brother."

Nanjiro simply nodded.

The judge sighed, "OK, so it seems that you have quite the group with you today." She said with a smile as she eyed the three people behind the couple. She smiled down at Rayah, "I want you to tell me who they are."

Rayah nodded and smiled at the three as they stood, she named them from left to right, "My little cousin Ryoma, my older cousin Nanako, and my boyfriend, Tezuka."

The judge smiled, "Alright. You may sit." She shuffled through more papers, "So Rayah, I understand that you had a mass of friends in Japan. But on your records that you were asked to write, you have none down for here in America."

The teen glared at her mother, "I did gymnastics and I had a few friends in that. But-"

"She was just better than them so they distanced themselves from my baby!" Robin interrupted.

The judge glared a little and looked at Rayah, "Is that true?"

Robin tensed, "No. It's not. My mother didn't want me to do gymnastics so she forbid me from going or talking to anyone who did it."

"I see. It says here that this happened after your fathers passing. It seems that you have a small criminal record."

"I got reckless after my dad died. My mother forced me into tennis and I acted out because I didn't like it much."

"She forced you?"

"Yes."

The judge stopped to take a few notes. She glanced up at Robin a few times, "Miss Echizen, can you explain this?"

Robin fell over her words for a moment, "My baby was good. I wanted her to be a champion. The best. It was only for her own good."

"Your honor can I say something?"

The judge looked down at Rayah again, "Yes you may."

"My mother never loved my father."

"Rayah don't you lie one me!" Robin screeched. The bailiff stepped forward a bit to intimidate the woman. Jude Blackwell shook her head and nodded for Rayah to continue.

"She liked my uncle because she thought he would be some big time tennis player. She thought that if I was a big time player too, he would notice her."

"Is this true?"

Nanjiro, Nanako, Rinko, and Ryoma answered with a "Yes."

"Alright, Mr. Echizen. It says here that Rayah was sent to you because of her behavior. How did she fair?"

"Other than her normal attitude…" The man said with a smile, "She was fine. Her grades were good and she found a sport to play."

Blackwell urged him on, "Tennis your honor."

"Oh, so Rayah you played what your mother forced you into anyway?"

The teen took a deep breath, "Yes. Ryoma is on the team and Tezuka is captain."

"Is this true boys?"

"Yes."

She nodded and took more notes. This case was becoming increasingly grueling as it went along. She had no idea how hairy it was about to get.

"Your honor." Robin chimed in her sickly sweet voice, "I have something to say about that."

The violet-eyed woman rolled her eyes, "Go ahead."

"My baby was playing on the boy's team…as a boy." She said batting her lashes, "I may not know much but I know that's against the rules. Nanjiro and Rinko are not fit to watch my daughter," she giggled, "They didn't even know."

Rayah glared at her mother as her eyes started to burn. The judge noticed, "Five minute break. I need to look through this."

* * *

"She's winning!" Rayah hissed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tezuka rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. She put her forehead on his chest, trying not to get any tears on his suit.

Nanjiro sighed, "We won't let that happen Ray. You're coming home with us."

Ryoma appeared from wherever it was that he had disappeared to. I still have the recordings. "What if they don't work? She never really said anything incriminating to me." Rayah said wiping her tears away.

"I can't go with her. I can't…"

"You my re-enter the court room." The bailiff said as he poked his head through the doors before opening them fully.

Rayah moved quickly to her spot.

The judged sighed at the sight of the tear stains on the girl's face, "Is there anything else anybody wants to say?"

Ryoma stood up, "Yes." The judge nodded and Ryoma moved to stand next to his parents.

"I have a recording of a recent conversation involving my aunt, father and , cousin."

"Were you present at the time?"

"Yes, all of us were."

"Go ahead."

Ryoma opened his cell and held it to the mic, _"Why are you in my house Robin?"_

"_Am I not allowed to visit my daughter? I miss her so much. And I wanted to check on her…extra activities."_

"_Rayah, darling, are you playing tennis like I asked?"_

"_Yes." Her voice shook when she spoke._

"_See, and isn't it so much more fun than that other stupid thing your father let you do?"_

"_Gymnastics is not stupid! And dad let me do it because I was good!"_

"_But you're good at tennis too sweetie, and one day Nanjiro will want to be the father of the __better__ player."_

"_I think you should leave Robin."_

"_Aw, why so soon?"_

"_I will escort you out Miss Robin."_

"_I'll leave on my own. But I wouldn't get involved with Rayah young man, she's worthless."_

The recording ended with the sound of a door slamming closed. Ryoma closed his phone not long after.

The judge eyed Robin who was glaring at the small boy. Ryoma ignored her. "One more thing your honor."

"What is it?"

Ryoma smirked, "It's a who your honor."

The woman lent back in her seat. "Well, send them in."

Everyone watched the doors intently as they swung open and a young man walked inside. He was tall and looked almost creepily exactly like Rayah and Ryoma with his big gold/hazel eyes and his black/green hair. He even had the same smirk.

Rayah shot out if her chair, "Ryoga!"

The judge smiled, "I take it you're another Echizen?"

"Yes ma'am. Rayah is my little cousin."

The woman was starting to get tired; it showed in the gesture she gave Ryoga, "Alright, lets hear it."

Robin gripped the stand as Ryoga put a hand in his pocket.

"Well, Nanjiro is my adoptive father. When I turned eighteen I became a little reckless and moved to America. The only family I knew here was uncle Naota, aunt Robin, and Rayah. So I moved in with them until I could get a place of my own."

He took a breath, "No offense your honor, but my aunt is the devil. Really. After uncle died there was never a night when she didn't yell at Ray. And Rayah being who she is, she would yell back. It would get to the point where I had to break them apart."

The young man smoothed back his hair, "I didn't want to leave Rayah. I was definitely afraid of what her mother would do to her. But I was too young to bring her with me."

The judge looked down at Rayah sadly to see the girl smiling at Ryoga and crying. Robin stood and slammed her hands on the stand, "Lies! Ryoga is evil himself! He stole from my husband and me. He was mean to Rayah! It's all lies!"

Judge Blackwell stood and gathered her papers. "Robin Echizen you are no longer the parent of Rayah Echizen. Half of everything you own goes to the girl. And Rayah…"

The teen looked up at the judge, "Yes?"

"You can go home sweetie. Case dismissed."

Rayah practically dove off the stand into Ryoga's arms. "Thank you!"

The young man chuckled, "No need to thank me. Ryoma was the one who called me."

The girl smiled at Ryoma before picking him up, "Ah! Ryoma! My little prince is my brother now!"

Nanako, Nanjiro, and Rinko hugged the girl close. She whirled around as a throat cleared behind her.

Tezuka smirked to himself as Rayah's lips landed on his in a fierce kiss. She pulled away and looked straight into his brown eyes, "I believe we have championship to win?"

Tezuka let out a small smile that only Rayah could see before kissing her again, "I believe we do."

* * *

"Match to Seigaku!"

The regulars on the bench let out loud breaths, that one had been a little close. It was day three of the championship and that had been one of the moderate teams.

Yuki pulled out her cell phone and got excited to see a text until she realized it was from her boyfriend. She was still happy, but she had hoped it would be Rayah. She opened it up, _"We won our match. Has Rayah called?"_

Eiji caught sight of the girls thumbs typing away, "Is that Rayah?"

"No, it's Yagyuu."

_"Congratulations! And no, she hasn't. Come around to court B." _She typed.

"Princess hasn't contacted?"

The short girl smiled at the boy and his team, "No Atobe. She hasn't."

"Yuki."

The girl hugged her boyfriend and sighed sadly. Inui fixed his glasses, "My data tells me that they are ok."

Fuji nodded, "The only thing we can do for them is keep winning."

Oishi nodded, "Exactly, we'll go nowhere if we keep worrying about them."

"Aww. You guys were worried about us?"

All three teams turned to the voice, "RAYAH!"

"Buchou!"

"Ochibi!"

Rayah chuckled, "The masters are back."

Yuki plucked her friend on the forehead; "The hell took you so long?"

"Sorry. But the hearing was this morning. As soon as it was over I packed up my shit and we came back."

Momo put and arm round Ryoma's shoulders, "So it's over? Rayah can come back?"

"Yup."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "So, how did we do?"

Oishi snapped to attention, "We won all three days. We will be moving on the harder matches tomorrow."

"Good. Fuji?"

"Yeah Tezuka?"

"Thanks."

The sadistic teen smiled and watched his friend with bright blue eyes, "Your welcome Tezuka."

Rayah put a hand over her stomach, "Alright, enough of this kissin and huggin and crap. I'm hungry!"

"Nya me too!"

Momo shot his hand in the air, "Burgers!"

Rayah wrapped an arm around Tezuka's waist, "Why not. Good timed right?" The girl said referring to a number of things that had happened.

Tezuka smirked, "Yeah."

Momo tapped his chin, "Wait…all of us can't fit at one table!"

"MOMOSHIRO!"


	18. How Bout' Dem' Apples?

**Chapter 18**

**How Bout' Dem' Apples?**

**A/N: **Short , waging war against Writer's Block on this end. I have no clue if I'm winning yet. I hope I am.

* * *

Nanjiro Echizen was a lazy man. Everyone knew that. So of course he expected his kids to know.

"Dad! Yo! Pops!"

The man grinned and continued to stare at the clouds overhead. It was only slightly strange to have his niece-turned-daughter call him dad. But it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"You lazy BASTARD!"

The man shot up, promptly smashing his head into the large brass bell.

Ryoma cracked up and Rayah smirked, resting her racket on her shoulder, "See? That is exactly what you get! I knew you heard me. Pay attention and keep score."

"But Ray…" He whined.

"Shut it!"

After Ryoma's serve and a few back and forth's of the ball, Ryoma spoke up, "You know he's sleep right?"

The girl sighed as she hit the ball back, "Yeah."

It was quiet again until, "How are you holding up?"

"Okay."

Ryoma smashed the ball and it skid past the girl. He raised his brow at her and she sighed, "Fine fine, I'm less than okay."

The boy put his racket in his bag and crossed his home court, "I thought so."

"I mean she was my mother. Did she really hate me?"

Ryoma sighed, "No, she just had a twisted idea of what was best for you."

The teenager sighed, "Whatever. But she made me realize one thing."

Ryoma dropped his bag on the kitchen floor and plopped himself at the table, waiting for Nanako to bring them a snack to munch on before dinner. He raised his brow as his 'sister' sat next to him, "And what is that?"

"If I'm playing, I'm playing as a girl, me, Rayah. I'm tired of playing in disguise. I wanna be praised as me."

Nanako smiled as she set the vegetables and dip on the table, "Good for you Rayah."

The teen grinned, "Thanks."

Ryoma crunched a carrot loudly, "We'll have to see what the judges think about that."

* * *

Eiji bounced in his spot on the bench, "Ray-kun is here!"

Tezuka looked up from his clipboard and turned around. A pink blush panned across his cheeks as the girl approached him. Her hair was pushed back with a white headband and she sported a short white pleated skirt, and one of Ryoma's extra tennis shirts, which proved to really "fit".

Momo blushed, "wow Ray, you look hot."

The girl smirked as she hugged Tezuka's arm, "I do don't I? Don't you think Tezuka?"

The boy adjusted his glasses and fought down the blush, "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing as myself."

Yuki bounded over and poked Rayah in the side, "The hell?"

"Look, if I'm playing I'm playing as Me, Rayah Echizen. No one else."

Yuki pouted then waved her hand in the air, "Fine. Do what you want."

Rayah hugged the girl, "I plan to."

Ryuzaki grinned as she came over, "Have the judges seen you?"

The teen smiled and shook her head. The couch chuckled and turned in the direction of the judge's station, "Alright then, follow me."

The teenage girl started to giggle as the approached the table. All three men sitting behind it looked exactly alike. All had brown hair that stuck up in boring spikes; black rimmed glasses, and bored face.

Ryuzaki cleared her throat to get their attention, "I have a replacement player."

"Well then…"

"…who…"

"…is it?" The three of them split the sentence.

Rayah stepped up next to her coach and saluted boredly, "Me."

The three men chuckled for about two seconds, "Seishun has been in this championship for years, of course you know by now that these are boy's teams?"

Ryuzaki smiled, "Of course I do. But Rayah is exceptional. She is a part of this team."

"We are very sorry…"

"…but she will not…"

"...be allowed to play."

Rayah raised a brow and Tezuka stepped forward along with her.

The girl lent onto the table, showing a little more of her cleavage then what have been liked by her boyfriend, due to the three buttons on her shirt being undone. She smirked, "Is that so?"

The three men nodded together.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and glanced at Yuki who immediately whipped out her phone. He tucked his clipboard under his arm, "I have a proposition for you gentlemen."

"We…"

"…are…"

"…listening."

The teen looked to his coach for silent permission. She smirked and nodded. Tezuka let a small creepy smirk grace his lips, "Either Rayah Echizen plays or Seishun drops out."

The judges' eyes widened in panic for a few minutes, they calmed though as they smiled.

"There are other…"

"…teams competing."

"We don't need you."

Yuki's brows shot up and a sadistic smiled graced her sweet little face. Her blue eyes glinted at the judges and they gulped, "You do huh? Well I just told your other best team about our situation…they say…"

"We say Rikkai will not be playing either." Came Yukimura's smooth voice. He coolly put a hand on his fellow sadist's shoulder and smiled at her, then at the judges.

They shivered again.

"W-well, we still have-"

Rayah's chuckling interrupted the judge, "Hyotei? Nope lost them too."

Fuji grinned and opened his blue eyes, smiling down at his cell phone as he flipped it closed, "St. Rudolph is out too."

The three judges looked at each other. They had no clue what to do. Yeah, they had a few "pretty good" teams. But did they want to send the "pretty good" teams to America so Japan could look like idiots infront of the tennis world? Didn't think so.

The three judges sighed, "Fine…"

"…she…"

"…plays."

The teams erupted into cheers and they moved to their designated courts. Rayah bit her lip in anticipation and excitement, "Now everyone can see _me_ play."

* * *

Rayah glared at the other team as they leered at her. "They have a girl on their team!"

"Ha! What a joke! And they're supposed to be the best!"

Yuki put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Ray…"

"I'm good." Tezuka pushed up his glasses and continued to eye the clipboard in his hands.

The boys across the court decided to call even louder, "Hey hottie! Who let you on the team?"

"We can't have you hurt yourself playing with the big boys!"

"Be my girl and I'll protect you!"

Yuki gave up hope as Rayah stood up and stalked to Tezuka. She surprised the young man as she jumped on him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She got down, snatched the clipboard and pen ad shoved it back in his hands before pecking his cheek, "I'm goin first!"

Tezuka fumbled over his words and decided to not say anything. Fuji smiled at his usually stoic friend.

Rayah snatched up her racket and moved on the court.

Her opponent grinned, "I saw that. Feisty huh? That your boyfriend?"

"What of it you dip-shit?"

The boy's smirk grew, "I was just wondering, did you use that kind of stunt to get on the team?"

The girl calmed herself by bouncing the ball until she got the O.K. to serve. She threw the ball up and went on her toes, leaning back gracefully before smashing the ball with her racket.

The boy moved to return it and stared in shock as his racket was completely knocked from his hands, clear across the court.

Rayah chuckled, "Did you use that kind of stunt to get on your team?"


	19. Best of Luck

**Chapter 19**

**Best of Luck**

"Alright! Everyone on the bus!"

"Ray, did you have to bring the biggest pillow in the house?" Ryoma asked boredly as they climbed into the coach bus single file.

"Yes!"

"You need to learn to pack like me."

Rayah struggled with her pillow in her seat for a moment then glared playfully as Yuki sat down next to her with a single, small, roll on.

Rayah's eyes narrowed, "I bet you have your whole room in there."

"Yup."

Fuji just smiled as he eased in and sat behind the friends, with the same bag. Rayah got on her knees and peeked over the back of her seat at him, "Seriously?!"

He just nodded, still smiling.

Rayah rolled her eyes and sat back down, "Sadists."

Tezuka sat next to Fuji and adjusted his glasses, "Ah, but they make good friends no?"

Rayah chuckled, "Aright Oto-san, I'll give you that one."

"So, who do you think we're going to America with?"

"Fssshhh, you sound awfully sure of us fatty." Kaidoh said, taking the seat behind Momo.

He rolled his eyes, "We're going to win, and that's a fact."

Rayah chuckled, "I love the way you're thinking. There are no games today, right?"

Tezuka nodded, "Correct. They don't resume until tomorrow afternoon."

Fuji nodded, "And we don't know who we're going against so we don't know who's going with us."

"True."

Rayah punched her fist in the air, "Yes! That means when we get to the hotel…"

"…Swimming!" Eiji yelled as he bounced onto the bus. He took the seat infront of Rayah and they high-fived. Oishi just smiled sweetly and sat down.

"I don't swim. Better yet I don't do sun." Yuki said mater-of-factly.

Rayah shook her head, "Then stay inside!"

Yuki grabbed the front of Rayah's shirt and pulled her close, "And miss the opportunity to see Yagyuu in swim shorts!"

Rayah nodded, "True…again."

Taka and Inui sat across from the girls. Inui pushed his glasses farther up on his nose, "There is a 97% chance that all the boys will be in swim trunks."

Rayah got on her knees again, "I am very aware of the shorts but I'm talking about shirts! As in, no shirts! And I wouldn't mind no shorts…skinny dipping never killed anyone."

"Ray!"

"Yuki don't play games, you know you'd like it."

The girl's blush rivaled the boys, especially Tezuka's who worried about being raped by his girlfriend on this little trip.

Ryuzaki chuckled as she too climbed onto the bus, "Alright, settle down. The matches start up again tomorrow afternoon and they will determine which two teams will move on and go to America and represent Japan."

The bus erupted into cheers and she sat down, motioning to the driver to head off.

* * *

"This is awesome!"

Rayah peeked over her large sunglasses at the pool as Momo jumped straight into the cold water. She smirked and laid out on a chair, "You said it."

The hotel was a cream colored building that stood at nine stories with an white roof and an abundance of huge windows. They had seen the rooms before hand. They were standard hotel rooms but they were nice. The pool was sparkling blue and went from four, to five, to nine feet.

"Ray-kun!"

The girl would have answered if the redhead hadn't slipped and fallen into the pool. So instead she giggled.

Tezuka sighed, "Please don't run near the pool Kikumaru."

Rayah ripped off her glasses to get a better look at the teen but she was very disappointed, "A shirt! Tezuka you-"

"Rayah please…just…let it…go…"

The girl raised her brows at her friend as the girl lugged the giant umbrella over to her chair and propped it open.

"Um Yuki…where did you get that thing?"

"My bag. I forgot I brought it with me." She said, smiling sweetly.

"You pulled that big thing out of your bag?"

Yuki nodded.

Rayah just settled back in her chair and pulled out her camera, "Imma act like I didn't hear that."

The short girl giggled.

Oishi climbed out the pool and Rayah snapped a picture. He blushed, "Rayah-chan, what are you doing?"

"My dear Oishi, you will see tomorrow."

Tezuka took off his glasses and laid back on the chair, "Don't do anything you'll regret Ray."

"You should regret coming out here dressed."

He sighed, "Well I don't."

"Princess!"

Rayah frowned as her sunshine was blocked and looked over at the cause of the blockage, "Hi Kei."

"Ore-sama looked everywhere for his princess!"

"I'm sure you did." She then lifted the camera and pointed it at him, "Say cheese."

The boy struck and elaborate pose then went off to find something expensive to eat.

"RAY!"

Rayah freaked out as an arm reached out from under the large umbrella to the right of her and caught her arm in a death grip, "Gah! Yuki my arm is gonna fall off!"

"It's him! Get under here!"

Rayah crawled under the umbrella and looked at her blushing friend, "Um…you okay shrimp?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Yagyuu is here! And he's…he's…"

"Half naked?" Rayah tried.

"YES!"

Rayah rolled her eyes, "He's your boyfriend, your not supposed to be squeamish when you see him half naked, or naked for that matter."

"I'm not squeamish!"

"Then what the hell is the problem? You know what, leave it to me." The green haired teen poked her head out from under the umbrella and yelled," Hey Hiro! Come here!"

"Rayah shut up! I'm not squeamish, I'm worried about what I'll do to him!"

Rayah's eye's widened, then she bit her lip, and then her eyes widened again, "Oh…OH! OH MY GOD!"

The girl dove from under the umbrella, "Yagyuu wait! I-" She gasped as she bumped into the boy, not knowing he was so close. Time stood still as she screamed and they both fell into the pool.

Tezuka was up with his shirt of in half a second and in the pool for the other half.

He hoisted Rayah up bridal style and stood in the water. The whole pool got quiet and Rayah looked up at him, "Um…Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"This is four feet."

A blush crept onto his cheeks that darkened as he felt wandering hands and dangerous giggles, "Rayah what are you doing?!"

The girl grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Your shirt is off!"

The pool erupted into hoots, cheers, and claps as Rayah kissed the boy who simply gave in a kissed back.

* * *

The chatter around the very large diner table was easily noticed as excited. A man at the end of the table stood and raised his glass, clanking it with his fork to quiet the excited teenagers. It worked…surprisingly enough.

"I am very honored to be here in the presence these four schools. I am also very honored to be a special guest at your matches tomorrow. To Rikkai, Seishun, Hyotei, and St. Rudolph. I wish all of you the best of luck."

The table erupted into cheers then the food started flying.

The teens practically yelled at each other over the lull, "Who do you think is going?!"

"I am very sure that my team will be advancing to the nationals." Yukimura spoke confidently."

"St. Rudolph has the better chance."

Fuji chuckled and pat his brother on the back, "I doubt it little brother."

Yuki smiled, "All of you just do your best and whoever goes will go." She coughed as Rayah elbowed her side, "But I know that Seishun will be victorious."

"Damn right Yuki!"

"My dear princess. Ore-sama would love to bless you with luck but, Hyotei will come out on top."

"Shove it Kei."

They all chuckled and continued to eat. As the food was cleared away Rayah stood up, "I have and announcement to make."

The table got quiet and the girl broke out into a grin, "Strip poker in me and Yuki's room!"

Tezuka rubbed his temples and Yuki blushed, "RAY!"


	20. Embrace

**Chapter 20**

**Embrace**

**A/N:** I owe you guys a huge apology! That took so long, I was gathering my first two weeks as a senior together! Guess what? I take my senior portraits soon! Imma make them my profile pic so you guys can see them and what I look like! Cool right? Ok, enjoy, something interesting happens at the end!! SQUEEEE!!!!

* * *

Hazel locked onto brown, and vice versa. The other teams tensed as the couple stared each other down.

"You won't win this Rayah. You won't get them." Tezuka said seriously.

"I've beaten everybody else here Oto-san. And look at you, you're half naked already." The girl spoke, smirking at the boy's exposed body.

"I could say the same for you."

Rayah scowled down at her bra covered chest and white skirt.

It was amazing that they were even able to get Tezuka to play. And be into it at that. The look on Rayah's face had been priceless when he won her shirt.

But it was nothing compared to the others in the room. Ryoma himself was stark naked, covered by a towel. At the moment he was not impressed with his cousin or Momo, both of who had stripped him naked during the game. Kikumaru was naked as well but didn't seem to mind. He sat next to a heavily blushing Oishi and simply hummed happily.

Yuki wouldn't leave Yagyuu be. The boy was only slightly peeved that he was naked seeing as how it was his girlfriends doing, but she seemed adamant about not giving him back his clothes.

Then there was everyone's favorite blue-eyed sadist, Fuji. Like Oishi he was only missing his shirt. Rayah had felt that for her safety it would be better to leave him mostly clothed. For safety and the sake of her bra.

Atobe sighed loudly from his spot on the other bed, "Just do it already for heaven's sake!"

The other captain was very sour and embarrassed over the item he lost.

Rayah took a deep breath and smiled at Tezuka, his face stayed calm and serious, "You ready?" He nodded.

The whole room didn't dare to breathe as they laid down their cards. Yuki was the first to jump up after she surveyed her friend's cards, then Rayah tuned in, "Yes! They are mine! Give 'em here Tezuka!"

The teen sighed and looked around the room for support, Fuji was busy grinning to himself and Oishi was still blushing and timidly trying to ask Yuki for his t-shirt back.

"Just do it Kunimitsu, we all had to." Came Yukimura's voice.

The boy stood and took a deep breath, letting it out loudly. "Do I have to?"

"Give them Tezuka. I was bound to get them at some point in this relationship." Rayah said holding out her hand and grinning.

He was handed a towel, which he promptly wrapped around his waist. Tezuka then closed his eyes and let his boxers drop to his ankles. He then handed them to the grinning girl.

"YES! THEY'RE GREEN WITH TENNIS BALLS ON EM!"

The whole room burst into laughter. Though Tezuka's weren't as good as Yukimura's, his had little pink giraffes on them.

A knock sounded on the door and Yuki opened it. Ryuzaki shook her head, "Get to bead."

She continued to shake her head as one by one, the boy's filed out of the room, all missing random pieces of clothing. She noticed however, that all the captains had towels around their waists. "What happened?"

"Ask her." Akazawa said, pointing at a grinning Rayah.

Ryuzaki laughed, "You didn't."

"I did."

The old woman just slapped Tezuka hard on the back and walked off down the hallway laughing. The boy looked over his shoulder at the girl, "What? Did you really think she was gonna make me give them back?"

"Hm."

Rayah frowned as the door closed and Yuki crawled into her own bed. The blue-eyed girl raised a brow at her friend, "What's wrong Ray?"

"I don't know really." The girl started as she climbed into her bed as well, "Do you think I'm different?"

"Yes." Yuki blurted.

"…hm…"

"Rayah what's wrong? Really, tell me."

"I…I just feel and see myself and my life changing before me. And I don't know if I like it or not. I'm scared."

Yuki left her bed and crawled in beside Rayah, "I like it. I feel better knowing that you're making safer decisions. I like that you're so close to me now. I love your choice of boyfriend…"

Rayah chuckled at that and Yuki continued, "And all of us are scared. We'll be leaving high school and each other soon. You have every reason in the world to be scared."

"Yeah…thanks shrimp."

Yuki chuckled and crawled back in her bed, turning off the lights, "Nigh Ray."

"Night Yuki."

* * *

Knock Knock.

Fuji rolled over. Whoever was outside the door had been knocking for about five minutes, "Tezuka." He whispered, "Tezuka!"

The teen rolled over and glared from under the covers at Fuji, "What?"

"Get the door or I'll get it and kill whoever is on the other side."

Tezuka watched him for a minute before crawling from the bed. He groped around fro his glasses and slipped them on his face. He sighed through his nose as he approached the door and looked through the peephole.

Rayah bit her bottom lip, "I know you see me now come on."

Tezuka opened the door, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes."

"…Then what do you want?"

Rayah bit her lip again. She looked really nervous about something. She caught the teen off guard and jumped him, kissing him forcefully. She pulled back before tezuka had a chance to react said, "Now, are you coming with me?"

Tezuka slipped back into the room and grabbed some shoes and a sweater.

Fuji rolled over, "Where the fuck are you going?" If anyone hadn't noticed before, Fuji was very…outspoken when he was sleepy.

"Out."

The blue-eyed teen just rolled over with a whatever.

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ray, this better be good."

The girl held the blanket closer to her chest, "It is, or at least I hope it is."

* * *

Tezuka followed the girl through some doors in the hotel until they were outside. At one point, outside the fence to the tennis court, she shoved the comforter into Tezuka's arms. "What are you doing?"

"One last baddie move, for old times sake."

"The tennis court is closed Rayah."

"I know."

Tezuka was becoming impatient, "Are you telling me you woke me up at two in the morning so you could play me."

Rayah jumped onto a dumpster near the fence, "Actually no."

Tezuka was shocked into silence, 'Then what the hell is she doing?' he thought.

The girl got herself together then jumped onto a pole extending from the building. She swung around until she was hanging upside down than moved so she was sitting.

Tezuka noticed that she was reaching for the camera on the wall, the only camera dedicated to the tennis court. "They'll notice that there's no picture." In the back of Tezuka's mind he was wondering why he wasn't stopping her.

"I know that. I'm not retarded Tezuka, anybody who can use a computer can feed a camera a loop."

The boy sighed, "You watch too much TV."

Rayah giggled, "Yes, yes I do."

Tezuka's breath hitched as she jumped to the fence then to the other side. Tezuka smirked as she unlocked the fence and he walked in, "You're a bad influence."

"No, you're a good one and I want to do things for you."

The boy smiled at that, this was why he liked her. She only did the things she did for the people she cared about. That's why he lo… He couldn't bring himself to even think it.

"Are you coming?"

Before long the blanket was out and they were looking at the stars. Something they could only see because the hotel was away from the city, instead residing by the beach.

Tezuka turned his head to the left and looked at Rayah, "This is what you wanted to do?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm no longer worried about my mother, or when I'll be going to jail next. Instead I've been thinking about the fact that graduation is a little less than two months away, and how my life will turn out." She turned and began to play with his chestnut hair, "I'm scared cuz I've never really thought about it before."

Tezuka hadn't thought about that. After graduation, who's to say that she'll stay with him, or at least near him. "Rayah."

The girl rolled onto her side to face him completely, "What?"

He rolled so he could face her too and put a hand on her cheek, "Rayah…"

"I think I know what my name sounds like, now what do you want?" she chuckled lightly.

Tezuka teased her lips with his, barely letting them touch. She whimpered deep in her throat and came closer. Tezuka sighed, "Don't think about that."

The girl looked at him with lidded eyes, "What do I think about?"

Tezuka rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, letting his fingertips play at the bottom of her night shirt, "Me."

* * *

**Firerose1300's threat so i would put this out: "I'll tie you to a chair. Burn off your hair. And pluck out your eyelashes and eyebrows one at a time!"**


	21. Concentration 54

**Chapter 21**

**Concentration 54**

**A/N: **Slight OOC warning!! Enjoy! This chapter has been redone.

* * *

"He is black!"

"No! He's Brazilian with a tan!"

"BLACK!"

"BRAZILIAN!"

"BLACK!"

"TANNED!"

"BLACK!"

"BRAZILIAN!"

"BLACK!"

"TANNED!"

The whole table got quiet as the girls entered the dinning hall. Shinaya leaned over, "What are they talking about, Dane?"

Atsushi shrugged and mouthed, "I have no clue."

The girls paused their fighting and spotted their victim, silently choosing from a basket of muffins. Rayah ran to him and snatched the blueberry muffin from his hands, "Jackal, are you black?"

The question startled the boy as it was basically yelled at him. He composed himself and, not trusting his voice, decided to just shake his head.

Yuki folded her arms, "See, I was right!"

Rayah playfully glared at the girl, "I hate you!" With that she threw what was in her hands. Which happened to be Jackal's muffin.

Yuki smiled as she caught the muffin and sat down, "Breakfast!"

Rayah pouted as the short girl ate the muffin happily and Jackal watched sadly, that was his.

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled, "Well, I guess that was our randomness for this morning."

"Ryoma, can you pass the syrup? Momo get off my plate!" Rayah giggled as she playfully elbowed Momo for stealing some of her bacon.

Yuki glanced around the table and noticed that Rayah and Tezuka were not only on separate sides of the table, but they were several people away. The dark haired girl smiled and turned her blue eyes to the boy next to her. Fuji smiled softly and shook his head.

Tezuka sighed as he noticed that he needed something, and who that something is infront of. He forced down his blush and took a deep breath, "Can someone pass the syrup?"

Rayah looked up from her plate and blushed. No contact and maybe she wouldn't be a blushing girlfriend all day. That's what she had told herself. She moved the syrup over and Ryoma rolled his eyes, snatching the syrup and handing it to his buchou.

Yagyuu lent over and whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "What's going on with them?"

Yuk chuckled and finished her muffin, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Good morning teams!" The same man from dinner the night before now stood before the four teams. He wore a crisp suit and a "Judge" badge on his jacket.

"Today is the final day of championships." He paused for dramatic effect, "The two winners of today's matches will become one and go on to Nationals in New York City!"

Cheers erupted and a smile came to the man's face. "Good luck teams. I'll see you at the winner's ceremony."

Rayah jumped around before putting an arm around Ryoma's shoulders, "We are so gonna kick ass."

Ryuzaki chuckled and ran a finger down her clipboard. "Well this is interesting."

She handed the clipboard to Tezuka whose eyes widened a fraction before he handed it to Fuji, "Interesting indeed." The sadist said calmly.

Inui stood behind the boy. Scribbling in his notebook, "My data on their players say that each of them has a match on this team. The matches are in our favor."

Yuki walked over, slipping her phone in her pocket. "Of course they're in our favor. And your fan based encouragement will be here in three, two, one."

At that moment a bus pulled up and it was full of kids sticking signs and other things out the windows. They were cheering rather loudly too. "SEIGAKU! SEIGAKU!"

One of the signs was about six feet long and in big green glitter it said, "RAYAH!" The girl laughed, she loved her fan club.

The other one's said other things like, "KUNI-SAMA!" "WE LOVE PRINCE RYOMA!" "SEIGAKU!" "GOLDEN PAIR IS OUR GOLDEN TICKET!" and "BURNING!"

Rayah put a hand on her friends shoulder, "How did you get a busload of kids here?"

"I texted the tennis team and they all said they would get here. Ryuzaki-san called up the bus and here they are."

The teen smirked, "You are such a genius."

The short female smirked back, "I know."

Tezuka moved to where he could be seen, "We need to warm up. Everyone pair off and start practicing."

They all dispersed and paired quickly. Happily doing as they were told relieved that he didn't assign laps.

* * *

"Fssshhh. That's the third missed serve."

Rayah pouted and put her hand in the air, "Sorry!"

Kaidoh pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no clue what was wrong with this girl and her really didn't care. How was he supposed to practice when she completely missed all of his serves?

"Fssshhh. Let's try it again."

Rayah shrugged and mouthed an "I'm sorry." It was so hard to concentrate! Harder than she thought it would be. She sighed and readied her stance. "Okay Kai! I won't miss I promise!"

Kaidoh sighed and served. Rayah went up on her toes, leaning back gracefully and smacked her brought green racket into the ball. And in turn…the ball hit Kaidoh in the chest.

"DAMMIT! I QUIT!"

Inui checked on the bruise forming on Kaidoh's chest as Rayah stomped off the court. She passed Yuki and Fuji, mumbling about stupid boyfriends and fried brain cells.

The genius sadists looked at each other, then at Tezuka, who seemed perfectly fine sitting alone, at Rayah's retreating back then at each other again.

"Interesting."

"Yup."

"So you know?"

"Yup."

"Hm."

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N:** For anyone who doesn't know what Concentration 54 is, it's a hand game where the players pick a category and name stuff from that category off the top of their heads. Without repeating what the other player(s) said and without hesitating.


	22. Such a Huge Ego

**Chapter 22**

**Such a Huge Ego**

**OOC WARNING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tezuka."

The teen looked up at Fuji silently. Waiting for the sadist to finish.

"So exactly how good were you last night?"

The teen blushed heavily and dropped the clipboard in his lap. Fumbling to fix his glasses. "I believe that is an inappropriate question to ask."

Fuji chuckled, "Apparently not. Seeing as how not only are the two of you avoiding each other but her game is off."

Tezuka badly wanted to stand and walk away but he was pretty sure his best friend would follow him. And did Fuji really think of him as an idiot? Of course he noticed that her game was off, and as for the reason for avoiding each other…they didn't want to look like two blushing idiots.

Fuji chuckled again as he noticed Tezuka's expression. He never thought he would have to explain something so trivial to his best friend. But then again, Tezuka was new at this.

"She's your girlfriend Tezuka. Do you regret what happened?"

"Of course not."

The sadist smiled, "Ok then. Show off. She's your girlfriend. If the two of you are happy together and you make each other blush in public it shows that you care about each other."

Fuji looked across the court and spotted his example. He smiled sweetly, "Look at Yuki and Yagyuu."

Tezuka looked over his shoulder. The couple laughed openly and kissed with no shame. Yagyuu whispered something to the blue-eyed girl, causing her to blush and playfully slap his arm.

Fuji sighed as he sat down after Tezuka walked away. What would that boy do without him?

* * *

"What?"

Tezuka sighed, "You need to come to practice. It's that or I make you run 20 laps around this hotel."

Rayah pouted, "That's not fair."

She stepped back suddenly as he stepped forward. Making her back bump the wall in the hotel. "Tezuka wha-"

The teen crashed his lips into hers, putting a hand through her black/green hair. He put his forehead on hers and looked at her over his glasses, "Why are we avoiding each other?"

Rayah bit her lip and watched him with her gold/hazel eyes, she then smirked, "What would you do if I told you I didn't know?"

The boy stood straight and adjusted his glasses. Reverting back to his usual stoic self, "Hn."

Rayah folded her arms and moved off the wall. Adjusting her stance so she was infront of him. Her smirk faltered as the captain smirked and leaned in close to her ear.

The girl's eyes almost bugged from her head and a deep red blushed crawled onto her face, "Tezuka!"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses again and moved down the hall. Rayah fumbled over her words, "Who are you and what have you done with my Oto-san?"

* * *

Fuji glanced next to him at the blushing girl. She glared at him and whispered, "You're a bad influence."

He chuckled, "As are you Rayah. As are you."

The team quieted down as Ryuzaki asked them to form a line. She put a hand in the pocket of her pink sweat suit and smiled at the team, "Alright. I have your matchups."

She held out her hand and on cue Oishi handed her her clipboard, "Ok, doubles. Oishi and Kikumaru versus Kaneda and Akazawa. Inui and Kaidoh versus Shinya and Atsushi."

The woman looked up to check the boy's faces. They seemed satisfied so she continued to the singles, "Takashi and Nomura, Tezuka and Mizuki, and Fuji and Yuuta."

Fuji smiled in approval, as did Takashi. Momoshiro pouted and the Echizen's were none too happy. Rayah a squeezed her racket, "What? I believe you missed three people."

Ryuzaki sighed, "I didn't miss anybody. You and Ryoma not only always play, it's safe to say that you're the best. It's also safe to say that both of you have big ego's…it's time to deflate them." She then put a hand on Momo's shoulder, "And you simply just need a break. When we win this I'll need you for nationals."

Momo brightened considerably but the 'siblings' definitely looked deflated. Rayah pouted and Ryoma just pulled his hat down father on his head.

Tezuka sighed and moved to Rayah. Whispering in her ear again. The team watched as she nodded, huffed, puffed, and nodded again. Tezuka moved from her ear and said something quietly before kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes but blushed nonetheless.

Eiji rose a brow and lightly elbowed Oishi, "It think Buchou flipped his lid again."

The vice captain sweat dropped, "I believe he did too."

* * *

"This is killing me."

"Yeah."

"Hm."

Rayah fumbled with her hands as she watched the Fuji brothers play an intense game on the shimmering emerald court. It was like they had had this fierceness pent up all their lives. They were so at each other. Or as the teen would out it, "Up each other's ass."

"Thirty all!"

It was amazing though. All of the matches so far had been intense like this. Nationals were something these boys really wanted. Rayah smiled, she remembered wanting something this bad, her father, her team, and herself, _"C'mon Rayah push! Daddy's right here!"_

_"So are we Ray! We'll be the best!"_

'Yeah, we could have been.' She thought.

Ryoma nudged her and she smiled, shaking her head, "I'm good. Just thinking."

The last match. Both teams tied. It had taken longer than usual too. This match was it, it would be the one to end it all for one team and start it off for another.

"C'mon Syuuske."

Rayah put a hand on her boyfriend's knee as he silently cheered his best friend on. Tezuka's match had been very intense also. Almost to the point where he had messed up his previously injured arm at the moment he was equipped with an icepack. Rayah had called him a baby.

The court became heavy with an intense air. It was thick and Rayah felt as thought she couldn't breathe. All fell silent as Yuuta's racket crashed into the ball, it moved so fast it left Rayah's vision until Syuuske hit it back.

"40-30! Game to Seigaku!"

"YES!"

Almost the entire team and the students from the school stood up in the stands and cheered with all their might. Rayah felt a wonderful light feeling in her chest, "So this is what it feels like to win with a team?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

She giggled and bumped Tezuka with of her hip, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"I am very honored to congratulate the winner's of this year's Junior World Tennis Championship, Seishun and Hyotei!"

Both team moved up onto the stage and shook hands with each other and exchanged hugs. Fanfare played and the man put the mic to his mouth again. "I introduce to you, Japan's new Junior Team!"

Rayah smiled and bowed her head, "For you daddy…for all of you."


	23. Ditch Day

**Chapter 23**

**Ditch Day**

**A/N:** This one is extremely short cuz I got lazy towards the end. Sorry.

**P.S:** Happy Birthday Firerose1300! Lub you!

* * *

"Senior ditch day and we are going shopping!"

Eiji pointed the camera at Rayah who in turn pointed her camera at him. She gave a peace sign and said, "Well, shopping among other random stuff I wish I was doing while in school."

Yuki smirked as Eiji turned his camera to her, "Like Tezuka?"

Rayah burst out laughing and Fuji chuckled, "There was that one time the two of you went missing during calculous."

The hazel-eyed girl elbowed the sadist, "Shut up!" she then turned her insult to the giggling Yuki, "Oh hush miss-I'd-rather-make-out-then-attend-my-own-surprise-party!"

The girl squeezed her blue eyes shut as her face turned bright red, "Rayah!"

"What? The two of you can't look at each other for longer than three seconds without lip-locking." Rayah walked the span of the train and sat on Tezuka's lap, stealing his book.

Yuki rolled her eyes with no comment, it was the truth.

Tezuka kept his stoic face and wrapped an arm around the girl, brining her back to the seat next to him and gently grabbing his book. The girl lent her head on his shoulder.

"Aw! Look at buchou and Ray-kun! Nya!"

Oishi looked up from his Okinawa travel guide and blushed. Rayah smirked, "I see you blushing over there Oishi!"

Eiji was y his friends side in a heart beat, extremely close to the other's boy's face, "Your not sick are you Oishi?"

Rayah nodded at Fuji who "accidently" bumped into the redhead, forcing his lips onto Oishi's. The Seigaku seniors whooped except Tezuka who just smiled softly.

Oishi simply turned two more shades of red while Eiji turned pink, "But! But!"

* * *

"Go Kiku-kun! Go!"

The redhead dived behind a pillar, his laser gun clutched to his chest. He shrieked loudly as Rayah fell next to him. "Inui is a beast!"

"That he is." Fuji said, slightly out of breath.

Rayah took a deep breath and peaked over the pillar. She ducked back down as Tezuka looked over his shoulder, he seemed to be taking this way too seriously. But then again that's just his face.

"I'm going in."

Eiji nodded, spotting Oishi, "Me too."

"Ready? …GO!"

The duo ran around in a hail of laser bullets and glory. But it all ended when Rayah and Eiji's life dropped to zero. Each teen looked behind them to see Yuki and Inui.

"No fair!"

Inui adjusted his glasses and smirked, "Both of you had 100% of your focus on Kunimitsu and Oishi. You never even saw us coming."

Rayah stomped her foot, "Damn it! You guys had a bigger team."

"But you had Fuji."

The girl nodded as the sadist moved to stand next to her, "True."

The group took all of there gear to the counter and left the building, walking back out into the sun filled plaza. Rayah grabbed Tezuka's hand and lent against him, "What next?"

Oishi put and arm around Eiji's shoulders, "We should split for a minute. I know there are some things all of us wanted to do."

"The pier!" Eiji screamed.

"The Okinawa ruins." Inui stated. Fuji nodded, as did Yuki.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "We'll go to the National Museum."

Rayah pouted, "You dork."

* * *

"Tezuka look at this one!"

"I thought you didn't want to come here." The teen said boredly as he followed the girl to a very colorful abstract sculpture.

"I never said that. I just said you were a dork."

"Hm."

She kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand, "But you're my dork."

The couple walked the museum halls in silence until Tezuka released her hand to put an arm around her shoulders. Rayah hung her head, "Kuni-kun?"

"Hm?"

"The year is almost over."

"That's true. You sound worried."

"Well, maybe not worried as I am nervous."

The boy lent down and kissed her cheek lovingly, "Don't be."

"I'm going back to L.A."

"What?"

Rayah looked up at her boyfriend, putting her hands in his jean pockets and standing extremely close, "I'm going back to L.A. after graduation."

Tezuka didn't really know what to think about that. As all the group came back together to board the train and head home. Fuji and everyone else noticed Tezuka's silence. Is started to bother Rayah as the boy walked her home, "Kuni-kun?"

"…"

"Kunimitsu."

"…"

"Tezuka you can't ignore me forever."

Tezuka pulled her close and put his forehead on hers. One of his strong long arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her deeply on the lips. Pouring everything he had into it. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, "I won't stop you."

"Will you say goodbye?"

"Yes. You know I will."

"Thank you."


	24. Wonderland is for Losers

**Chapter 24**

**Wonderland is for Losers**

**

* * *

  
**

They were supposed to be studying for finals, and packing for Nationals. But when Rayah gave up on studying math, and decided to distract Tezuka's studying by constantly kissing him, they simply ended up cuddled on his bed, books completely forgotten.

The teen's mother had come into the room at some point after the make-out session and found it extremely cute that the girl had fallen asleep on her son after "studying".

Now the couple had the house to themselves. All three adults went to some dinner the Atobe's were having.

Tezuka had one hand comfortably in the black-green locks of his girlfriend and the other on the keys of his laptop.

Most people would be shocked to find that the boy was college searching. Tezuka had known exactly what college wanted to go to since freshman year. But it didn't hurt to look again right?

"Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten…almost."

Rayah snuggled his chest, "Mm mmmm mm!"

Tezuka raised a brow and continued to look down at her, one of his hands still in her hair, "Excuse me?"

She lifted her head up, "I'm hungry."

The boy kissed her softly, "I figured as much."

Rayah giggled as Tezuka tried to sit up. "I'm not moving."

"Why?"

Tezuka blushed as Rayah gently relieved him of his glasses and kissed his forehead, moving down to his lips, then his neck. The teen bit back a moan, "I thought you were hungry?"

"I was."

* * *

"I'm sorry what?"

"A festival. The annual school festival to be precise Miss Echizen."

The girl laid her head on the desk and waved her hand boredly, "Alright teach. Continue."

With the end of the school year dangerously close the teacher was used to the girl's antics and honestly no longer cared. "This year we are separating the school by activities and sports."

The teacher went to her desk and pulled out a box, "Kunimitsu, you're the only sport captain in this particular homeroom so you can pick for the tennis team first."

Rayah watched her boyfriend move to the front of the class, he head still on the desk, "Don't pick anything weird Kuni-kun."

"Hn."

The boy took a piece of paper and returned to his seat. Rayah snatched it from his hands and her face turned white as she read it, "oh…my…god. I thought I told you not to pick anything weird!"

* * *

Yuki snatched the paper from her friend's hands, "Theatre?"

Rayah reclined on the bench in the courts, "Yup, theatre. As in we have to put on a play, for the whole school."

"Fssshhh, we should do a manly play."

Momo sat on the back of the bench, "Sweeny Todd!"

Yuki gagged, "Too much blood."

"The Three Musketeers." Fuji gently offered.

Rayah laughed, "I don't think that's a play."

"Peter Pan!"

The whole team looked at the excited Kikumaru. Oishi shook his head, a hand covering his face. Rayah gently threw a tennis ball at him and it harmlessly bounced of his head, "Two words. Hell. No."

"What about Alice in Wonderland?" Ryoma asked as he moved his sister's feet off the bench and sat down.

Inui nodded in thought, "That seems like a very fitting idea. There are lots of hidden intellectual ideas and theories in that play."

Yuki nodded and smiled, "I like it!"

"Good. Cuz you're gonna be Alice."

"Ray!"

The teen shrugged, "Don't 'Ray' me. I can't be Alice, I'm the director."

"It makes more sense for buchou to be the director. Fssshhh."

The girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, "Nooo." She whined, "He's the caterpillar!"

* * *

"Alright everybody! Get out here!" Rayah tapped her foot impatiently. "I said get out here! Don't make me use the blow horn!"

Everyone filled out from behind the curtain. They all silently thanked god that the auditorium was empty save for Rayah and the costume designers.

Yuki tried to pat down her overly puffy little blue dress and white apron. Her pretty pale face was pink from embarrassment, "Ray, I hate you."

"Love you too Yuki."

Eiji hopped around the stage a little before grinning widely at Rayah, "I look so cute!"

Rayah pat herself on the back, "Yes you do my little Cheshire Kitty." She went down the clipboard in her hands and looked back up at the stage. "Hey, where's my caterpillar?"

Oishi fidgeted in his King of Hearts costume and pulled at the collar, "He said if he comes out he'll have to kill you."

"I would love to see him try. TEZUKA!!!"

Inui lent in close to the curtain, seemingly perfectly comfortable in his giant card costume, "Uh huh. Uh huh. He says no."

Rayah sighed, "If I have to come up there and get you I will embarrass you."

There was a very loud stomp behind stage before Tezuka slowly but surely revealed himself from behind the curtain. His costume was perfect; he was an ideal caterpillar, including extra legs, a mushroom, and a fake pipe. Fuji, the Mad Hatter, snickered at his friend.

The teenage girl gushed over her boyfriend, "You are too cute!"

"Hey! We're cute too!" Momo said, jabbing his thumb at Kaidoh.

The girl nodded, "Yes Tweedle Dee, you and Tweedle Dumb are totally adorable." She went down the clipboard again and took a double take at the stage, "March Hare, where are your ears?"

Taka sheepishly held up the bunny ears to his costume and Rayah smiled brightly.

Ryoma raised his hand and the girl pointed her pen at him, "Yes Ryo?"

"I'm a rabbit."

"I know Ryoma."

"Rayah. I'm. A. Rabbit."

"Ryoma. I know this already."

"I'M. A-"

"Anyway!" Rayah cut her brother off, "Let's get this play on the move!"

* * *

"I shouldn't even be doing this. I'm not on the tennis team."

Rayah rolled her eyes as she instructed other members of the tennis team. Assigning other parts and stage crew and all that good stuff.

Yuki stomped her foot, "Rayah!"

"What?"

"I'm not on the team! Why am I doing this?"

"Yuki, what other team are you on?"

The girl stayed silent.

"What team do you spend most of your time with?"

Yuki mumbled something and Rayah cupped her ear, "What was that?"

"I said the tennis team." The shirt girl answered, glaring at her friend.

Rayah smiled, "That's what I thought. Now, get to your places1 The play is tomorrow."

If anybody other than the tennis team was watching. This play would never be allowed to go on stage. Every time it came for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, Momo and Kaidoh would fight over their names.

Tezuka always sat with his back to the audience, ending in no one being able to hear his lines and Takashi…well, he kept dropping tea cups because he was so nervous, and when they gave him a racket, thinking it would help. He only ended up breaking the purposely.

And Fuji…well, Fuji and Yuki were the only ones who had everything down perfectly. Fuji was perfectly sadistic enough to pull of the Mad Hatter and Yuki was just beyond cute as Alice.

All that was left was the festival, and Rayah had a bad feeling.

* * *

Rayah walked the length of the stage, eyeing each person closely, "Does anybody wanna tell me how you guys are gonna do today?"

The entire team, and Yuki, stayed quiet. Rayah glared at them and left the stage, "Nothing? Nobody? Fine, you better do good."

That wasn't the case. Rayah sat in the balcony over looking the stage as the play took place. It was a disaster. The girl forcefully turned on her headset, "Eiji you idiot! Don't just smile! Say your line! Somebody get him!"

The crowed erupted into laughter as a stage crewmember tackled Kikumaru off the stage. Ryoma sauntered on looking completely bored.

"I'm late. I'm late. The duchess will kill me." He said slowly with no enthusiasm at all. He then proceeded to walk painfully slow across the stage.

"DAMN IT RYOMA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ryuzaki put a hand on the girls back as the auditorium erupted in laughter. They were loving it. "T-they like it?"

The couch lent back in her chair, "Apparently. Looks like the tennis team does a good job at being horrible actors."

"So, it's ok for them to look bad?"

"Obviously."

Rayah sighed and slumped into her chair, "Good grief, Wonderland is for Losers."


	25. Party in the USA

**Chapter 25**

**Party in the USA**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My internet was down. Short Chappy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Good morning everyone."

Tezuka was only slightly startled when Rayah sat on his lap, disturbing his reading. Kikumaru gently pat the sleepy teen on the head, "Morning Ray-kun."

She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled farther into Tezuka's neck. Momo grinned and blushed as Ryoma plopped next to him, promptly placing his favorite pillow in his senpai's lap and laying down.

Oishi smiled, "They really are just alike."

Fuji smiled also, rifling through his bag, "They're not morning people."

"Well, Ore-sama isn't a morning person either. And yet I find myself rising from bed at four a.m., would anyone care to explain?" the teen set down his designer carry-on luggage, the rest of his team trudged in and plopped in various seats.

Fuji pulled what he was looking for out of his bag, "If we want to arrive at our destination at a reasonable time, we must leave early. Does that clarify at all?"

Atobe waived his hand dismissively with a sigh, "I guess so."

Kikumaru peeked at the item in Fuji's hand warily, "Um, Fujiko? What're you gonna do with that?"

"You'll see."

The boy hid behind and apprehensive Oishi, "I don't think I want to."

Inui pushed up his glasses and whipped out his notebook. The label on the front read "The Echizen's". He grinned a little, "This should be interesting."

"AHHHH!"

Fuji smiled broadly as Rayah and Ryoma glared at him, "You evil little narcissist! Was the blow horn necessary you jack ass?!" Rayah yelled.

Others in the terminal looked on at the bad-mouthed teen in disapproval. Ryoma stood up from the ground, "You are really mean senpai."

"That little item of yours damaged ore-sama's delicate ears, Fuji-san."

The boy simply continued to smile, proud with himself, "Sorry about that."

Ryuzaki pulled out her trusty dusty clipboard and whistle, promptly blowing it, "Alright everyone, attendance!"

Rayah held her hand up, "Hold it coach. I'll do it."

"Alright."

Rayah turned towards the large group of young tennis players, "Hyotei!"

"Here!"

"Seigaku!"

"Here!"

"See, simple. All done."

"Ray-kun you're so funny."

"Flight 309 to New York, first class is now boarding. Flight 309 to New York, first class is now boarding."

Atobe stood first and grabbed his bags, "Kabaji!"

"Usu."

"Take my bag. C'mon."

Rayah stood with her things also, leaning down to kiss Tezuka's cheek and whisper in his ear, "I really don't know what I saw in that peacock."

"Ore-sama heard that!"

* * *

Rayah grinned as she reached over and snatched Tezuka's CD player from his hands, "You are so out dated." She opened it and laughed loudly, "Tezuka, you're afraid of flying?" she asked, holding up the, Peaceful Music for Tense Flyers, CD.

The boy glared at her but it didn't break her amused smile. She chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

"Ok, I'll fix it. Both eyes on flight attendant Rayah."

The boy sighed, "I'm not in the mood for a game right now Rayah."

"It's not a game Tezuka! I'm serious!" The girl said, shifting her position in the large first class seat to face her boyfriend. With one last defeated sigh he turned to her.

"Now," she put a finger to her lips, "Look at me." Tezuka looked her in the eyes and she shook her head, "Noooo. Look. At. Me." He looked down at her lips and she smiled, "Perfect."

"Hn."

"What don't you like about flying?"

"The feeling of being in mid air."

She raised her brows, "I get it. You don't like not being connected to the ground in some way."

He nodded and she grinned widely, "I can fix that!"

Tezuka ignored how stupid he probably looked staring at her lips. But he wasn't sure if he should like the smirk that appeared, "How can you fix it?"

"Like this."

Ok, he could learn to like this. It was a lot better than the music. Kissing really could solve anything. He was so focused on keeping up with the girl's playful kiss that he completely forgot his surroundings.

"Do you two plan to kiss the whole way there?"

"Are you ever gonna take off those fake glasses?" Rayah retorted.

Oshitari pushed the item up farther on his nose with a huff and went back to his seat. Rayah rolled her eyes, "Nosey bastard."

* * *

"Look at the lights!" An excited Kikumaru jumped around at the entrance to their hotel/resort.

Rayah rolled her eyes, "It's just like Tokyo lights." She and Ryoma had been here dozens of times so it didn't have much of a dazzling effect on them.

They entered the Sheraton Ney York Hotel and Towers and were greeted by even brighter lights and an extremely large sign that read, "The Sheraton Welcomes World Youth Tennis Players!"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "It seems as though all the teams are in this one hotel."

"So it would seem Tezuka-san." Atobe snapped his fingers for a bellhop, "Ore-sama is going to his room. Ore-sama will see you all at dinner."

Rayah stretched, "The room sounds nice. C'mon Ryoma."

Because Yuki didn't attend this trip, it made sense for the family members to room together. As they entered the elevator Ryoma kept glancing at the girl, "Something's bothering you."

"N-no. Not really."

"Rayah…"

"Ok." The elevator stopped and they got off, "Maybe I'm a bit nervous. Sue me."

"That's a first. You, nervous?"

"Just a little. I've never really done anything, well, stadium sized. I mean come on, Madison Square Garden isn't exactly the courts at home."

He shrugged as the girl stuck the key in the door, opening it up, "That's true." He flipped on the lights, "Nice room."

Rayah instantly gravitated to the bed and fell onto it. Her eyes widened at the white cloth that popped up. She examined the white tennis skirt and white and red shirt. The jacket was made to look like the Japanese flag with a single red spot on the back and her last name etched across the shoulders. "Nice uniforms."

The teen was answered back by light snores. Rayah smirked and maneuvered her brother under the comforter, "Goodnight Ryoma."


	26. A World of Talent

**A/N: This chapter is not my best work. This is what happens when you try to write through writers block. Anyway, this is going on hold for a minute. I'm having issues with it, but I'm starting another short for this story, like Detention, except this is gonna be for Atobe! And those of you, who have still not read Detention, get cracking!**

**Chapter 26**

**A World of Talent**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ray!"

"Jesus Christ people screaming my name at the ass-crack of dawn…" said a groggy voice from beneath the plush resort comforter.

"WAKE UP!"

"I can't." the voice whined.

"Why not?"

Rayah rolled over and stared groggily at the other dark-haired female. After her vision cleared a bit she sat up, "Well, I'm glad to see you. Thanks for flying a billion miles to do so but…I have jet lag…"

"Rayah we have no time for that!" Yuki ripped the sheets off her friend, "The opening ceremony for the Nationals have started already!"

The teen rolled onto the floor, "You lie."

"No! I'm not! Fuji text me and told me that they're calling in the teams!" Yuki shoved her phone into her face and Rayah's eyes opened wide.

"Shit! Why didn't Ryoma wake me up!" she yelled as she stumbled to the bathroom.

Yuki started to tear about the room looking for the player's uniform, "You can ask him when you see him."

* * *

Atobe sighed heavily in Tezuka's ear for about the fourth time that morning. The bespectacled captain glanced at his watch, "She's coming Keigo. Relax."

The young heir didn't calm down much, "Ore-sama wouldn't be worried if someone had woken princess up!" he said as he glared at the young child behind him.

Ryoma simply shrugged. He knew that the girl needed an alarm or person in order to wake, but really, he wasn't her babysitter.

Tezuka looked down at his watch again. Then glanced behind him down the line of his teammates. Fuji checked his phone and shrugged.

"Nya! She's coming!"

Rayah bolted down the hall just as the announcer announced the Japanese team. _"And team Japan! Consisting of players from Hyotei and Seishun Academies in the heart of Tokyo!"_

The teens were blasted with the cheers and lights in the stadium as they entered it to stand in their places. Russia was called out and cheered for as Jirou tapped Rayah on the shoulder.

She looked over it at him, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Ryoma didn't wake me up."

The boy nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tezuka and Atobe decided to change the listing for you. You'll play finals if we don't lose today."

The girl hunched her shoulders a bit, "Alright."

The teens waved to the crowed and lined next to Russia. The announcer squared his shoulders to announce the last team, _"And now the 'home team' America! Consisting of Washington Prep and L.A. Magnet."_

Rayah scowled, "Fuck."

Kikumaru looked over his shoulder, "Ray-kun, what's the matter?"

The girl stepped a little closer to the red-head so she could whisper to just him, "When I lived in L.A. I went to L.A. prep."

_"These nationals will take place in three days. Two days of preliminaries, and on the third day the top two counties will finish off."_ The announcer gave the crowd a minute to cheer before continuing, _"This is also a random selection national. This computer behind me will randomly pick two teams to go first, it will then pick an opponent for each winner."_

Inui fidgeted, fighting to not grab his notebook. He needed to figure this out now. Japan was good, Hyotei and Seishun were good, but some of these countries were no joke.

_ "I will now give the teams five minutes to prepare doubles and singles before the computer chooses the first two teams."_

Tezuka went straight to Rayah and grabbed her upper arm gently, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

The boy shook his head. Inui flipped open a small marble notebook that he held within his uniform pocket. "There are twelve teams here including us; China, America, Russia, Germany, France, Ireland, Egypt, Spain, Nigeria, Switzerland, and Australia."

Fuji's smile faltered a little, "It's safe to say that our best bet is to be chosen last and either face Germany or France."

Oshitari adjusted his glasses; "It's safe to say that China might wipe the floor with us."

Rayah rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "How much you wanna bet that we'll end up going against them?"

"And now the first matchup!"

Everyone held their breath as the giant screen on the stadium wall flickered through the different countries. Rayah buried her face in Tezuka's shoulder in relief as Ireland and Spain popped up. The day went on slowly, anticipation building in the stomachs of all the teams. The matches rolled on, Ireland and Russia, Germany and Russia.

Jiroh yawned and stretched out on the bench, "Maybe we won't have to go today."

"_And the next matchup! Germany and Japan."_

Rayah smacked the back of the boy's head, "Way to go genius."

Atobe and Tezuka looked down their clipboard, "Kaidoh and Inui, doubles one. Oshitari and Gakuto, doubles two."

Tezuka passed the board to Atobe who continued, "Tezuka, singles one. Jiroh, singles two. Takashi, singles three."

The remaining players returned to the bench and cheered as Kaidoh and Inui took the court. Tezuka sat next to Rayah, placing his racket on the other side. "So how does it look?"

"Hn?"

"You've been to Germany before right? Seen their play style? How does this look for us?"

"Fine, what we should be worried about is who we'll be facing once we win."

The girl smirked and kissed his cheek, "Your confidence is sexy."

The matches went on, one by one. It was extremely fun, especially seeing Tezuka's embarrassed face when Rayah stood on the bench to cheer him on. It was the experience her father had always wanted for her. The feel of having a loving team, and friends to share the win with.

_ "Match to Kawamura! Win to Japan!"_

The cheers and excitement were short lived as the giant screen flickered about again. They found themselves latched to each other and everyone seemed to lose their breath and color as the announcer shouted, _"Japan and China!"_


	27. Fuck My Awesome Life

**Chapter 27**

**Fuck My Awesome Life**

Tezuka set down his clipboard and Atobe folded his arms, "Five minute break. Come straight back here in five minutes." The peacock barked.

Rayah waved her hand dismissively, "Blame Jiroh for this, he jinxed us." She then bumped Tezuka with her hip, "Looks like I'm going to be playing."

He nodded; a few of the people who had just gone would be way too tired to be on there A-game against China. The boy continued to watch part of the American team as they whispered amongst themselves suspiciously. "Take your break, you're going to need it."

"Aye aye captain."

Atobe approached his fellow captain, "I do believe you didn't ask Ore-sama if it was ok for princess to play."

Tezuka eyed the other captain dangerously, "She's on my team. And drop the pet name…it's sickening."

"She's on our team for right now Kunimitsu, and I can call her whatever I want. Just because she's yours doesn't mean you control her."

"I'm not controlling her. I'm letting her do what she wishes." The boy calmly turned away from the other boy, "I don't have time to bicker with you, we have a match to win."

"Buchou!"

Tezuka turned to the startled Oishi, "What is it?"

"The American team! They followed Rayah out, they were saying they were gonna make it so she can't play! Ever!"

* * *

Rayah slumped to the ground as her back hit the cold, stone, wall in the abandoned hall of the large arena. She tried to stand and blindly looked around, "If I could see, I'd whip your ass!"

The girl continued to try and rub the chalk from her eyes. Normally it was used to keep the rackets from slipping from the player's hands. But her attackers had thrown it in her face.

She abruptly stopped rubbing at her eyes as she took a swift blow to her stomach. "Hey! Stop that!"

The tall, slightly burly teen grabbed his teammate by the collar of his shirt, "What do ya' think yer' doin' beatin on Ray like tha'?"

Rayah knew that country accent. She tried to open her eyes and only saw blurs of people before hearing a sigh, "Tom, Terry, help her up."

"Ray-kun!"

Kikumaru dashed down the hall, the rest of his team on his heels. When they all caught up Ryoma glared at the blond, "Kevin…"

Yuki came around the corner last, only witnessing her panicked friends from the stands. "Ray!"

"Wait a minute!" the green haired girl shouted, rubbing at her eyes, "All I hear is voices, I can't see."

Tezuka finally managed to push through the crowd of teen and gently tilt back the girls head, pouring water over her face, "Hey!" she squeaked.

Kevin eyed Ryoma, "Don't give me that look, I saved her."

Rayah smirked, "Actually Billy did, but thanks anyway."

The blond blushed as Billy dropped the boy and his accomplice to the ground, "I never thought yer old classmates would want ta' hurt ya'."

"Well, I guess they still hate me." She looked around at them, "Where's Bobby?"

"Sprained ankle. He's in the stands." Terry answered sweetly.

One of the strange boys got up from the ground, "Stop changing the subject! Damn straight we still hate you, you ran away like a bitch before we could get you for what you did."

Rayah lunged at them but Tezuka grabbed her around the waist, "We can go at it now!"

Atobe smirked, "No worries princess. Kabaji can handle it for you."

"Usu."

The other boy backed down and it was Rayah's turn to smirk, "Don't bother handling it like that. We can settle this on the court tomorrow as long as they don't get their asses handed to them by somebody else."

"Then don't loose to China."

"Oh we won't."

Kevin looked around at his team then held out his hand, Rayah shook it, "Deal."

* * *

"Are you ready princess?"

She looked up at the boy, "I don't have the choice to not be ready. If I lose, we all lose."

Tezuka came off the court breathing heavy and rubbing his shoulder. As he sat down his girlfriend rubbed it for him, gently. He looked up at her tiredly, "You have to win."

She rolled her eyes, "I know."

"Shishido and Ohtori won, on top of my win… yours will win this whole thing for us."

The girl slouched her shoulders, "Did I not already say I know? I mean I couldn't get a 'No pressure, you'll do fine. You're way too sexy to push yourself too hard. Relax.' I mean really Tezuka."

The boy just stared at her. She sighed and kissed his forehead, "Alright, alright I'll do my best."

_ "Next up! Echizen Rayah and Young Shi!" _The crowd cheered as the teens took the court. Shi held out his hand and said something in his native tongue that sounded like, "Female should be easy." To Rayah before saying , "Good luck." In accented English.

Rayah moved to her side of the court and smirked, "Easy my ass."

_"First to serve! Shi Young!"_

The female grabbed her racket with both hands and squatted low. The spiky haired boy served as hard as he could. The girl trotted backwards and smashed the ball with her racket, rocketing it between the boy's legs.

_ "Fifteen love."_

Rayah winked at him. This was gonna be a long match.

* * *

"She's playing really hard."

"Because he's really good, she doesn't have a choice."

Ryoma watched his cousin closely, "Her ankle can't handle it," he looked to his buchou, "This isn't gonna end well."

Rayah tried to ignore the sharp pain in her ankle. This kid, this boy, he knew she was in pain. It was clear on her face but definitely not in her game. The score was like cat and mouse. They constantly scored one after another, back and forth. Either that, or they didn't score at all.

_ "Match point!"_

'Jesus, already?' Rayah thought to herself. She was too busy worrying about her pain and it's effects on this. How she would look if she fell, gave up, lost. The thwak from the meeting of ball and racket broke the girl from her thoughts. The ball sped to the opposite side of the court from which she was standing.

"Shit!" she took off at top speed but there was no way she was going to make it. She stole a glance at Kikumaru who was nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The boy shouted happily as the girl extended her arm and put it to the ground, executing a perfect one-handed cartwheel. It stole her about three or four paces and the ball was safely returned.

She took of again, but this time her ankle gave out and she hit the ground. She growled angrily and rolled over, returning the ball from her awkward position.

Tezuka gripped his clipboard with bone-crushing force as he watched the spectacle. The amount of force surprised Shi as his racket was knocked from his hand.

_"Match to Echizen! Game to Japan!"_

Rayah smiled as she fell onto her back on the court and chuckled to herself, "Fuck my awesome life."


	28. KO

**Chapter 28**

**K.O.**

**A/N: Read the Author's Note at the end!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ow! Tezuka ouch!" The female bonked her boyfriend lightly on the head, "Could you be a bit more gentle?"

Tezuka looked up from wrapping the girl's ankle, "Hn." He finished it up and gently put a bandage in her cheek before kissing her forehead.

Rayah pouted, "Thank you."

"Hn."

Rayah sunk her hands into his chestnut hair as he kissed her. As always Tezuka was tentative yet strong in how he held onto her sides before sliding his hands to her hips.

"Will you two quit making out in there and come on!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry!"

Rayah giggled as Tezuka broke away from the kiss and helped her stand, "They know us too well."

Yuki poked Rayah as they entered the hall, "Jeez, I thought me and Yagyuu were bad."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "You are."

Oshitari adjusted his glasses; "Atobe-san is waiting for us at dinner."

"Ooh, the peacock is treating, it better be good. I would never dress like this any other time." Rayah said, looking down at her deep green cocktail dress.

The boy snickered, "It will be."

* * *

All of the teens and the two coaches looked up from their plates as a tinkling glass caught their attention. Atobe stopped the action as everyone at the table looked at him.

"Ore-sama would like to thank his teammates, new and old for this experience and this win."

Some people rolled their eyes good naturedly as he continued, "Ore-sama knows that our win today doesn't guarantee us a win in the finals but the experience was well worth it. And Ore-sama knows that we will prevail."

The boy then smiled down that table and Rayah, causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable under his almost loving gaze, "And a special thanks to Princess. Who played very well today, even though it cost her."

Tezuka hugged her from the side and kissed her head, causing Atobe to glare a bit before taking his seat.

Momo shoved a few more bites of food in his mouth before turning to his captain, "So, what's the plan?"

Tezuka took a sip of his water and closed his eyes, "We rest."

Fuji smiled at him, "If rest means I can visit the Museum of Natural History. Then fine."

The captain sighed, "If you all are going to do activities, do something that won't hinder us."

He turned to Rayah who was excitedly talking to Kikumaru, "That means no laser tag, or anything that involves a possible broken bone." The two acrobats pouted at him.

"Jeez Oto-san, you're such a party pooper. So what do you plan on doing?" Rayah asked, putting her chin in her hand and watching him.

"I'll visit the museum with Fuji."

"And tonight?"

The boy blushed and Fuji snickered. Rayah giggled at him and stood up, limping away from the table. Yuki shook her head, "I swear, the two of you are too cute."

Tezuka's blush deepened and he excused himself from the table. He went up too his room and smiled lightly at the girl leant against his door, "Took you long enough."

She then fully looked up at him, "Well look at that. You haven't smiled all weekend. It's nice to see."

"Hn, is your ankle ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

Rayah yelped as the boy picked her up, smoothly opening his door, "Fuji is still eating."

* * *

"Alright everyone. You guys have the whole day to explore and do whatever you want." Ryuzaki looked down at her watch, "Just be back at the hotel by at least nine."

A few of the seniors in the group groaned. She chuckled, "Fine, ten thirty."

Takashi, Kaidoh and Inui headed off to into the stadium, they wanted to see the small hall of fame and get some practice in. Momo and Ryoma walked over to the bus stop, Momo eager for Ryoma to show him the best restaurants.

Tezuka pulled Rayah to the side as everyone dispersed. Fuji inched closer, noticing the perfect blackmail moment. Yuki walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

He shushed her and she listened too.

"Meet me at six."

"Alright." She kissed his cheek, "See you later."

Fuji and Yuki straitened up as Rayah ran to join Kikumaru. Tezuka walked over with Oishi following behind him. "Ready to go?"

The sadists eyed each other before smiling sweetly, "Of course."

Rayah hooked arms with Kikumaru as they headed towards the fashion district of New York. The red head put his head on the girls shoulder, "Ray-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Um, would it be bad if I liked someone?"

She eyed him warily, "That depends on who it is."

"I mean, if I liked someone who's a boy…like me."

Rayah blushed, relieved that it wasn't her, that would have been awkward. She then smiled, "Do I know this other boy?"

"Yes."

"Is he sweet?"

"Yes."

"And smart?"

"Yes."

"And shy?"

"Yes."

"Does his name start with an O?"

She felt Kikumaru hug her arm tighter and nod. She laughed, "I knew it!" The redhead looked up at her and pouted. Not even Rayah could resist that face, "Well come on, you two already act like a couple."

Kiku's blush rivaled his hair, "No we don't."

She rolled her eyes, "Actually you kinda do. But to outsiders you look like a girl anyway so…"

"Ray-kun!"

"What? I speak the truth. Besides, you and Oishi are the cutest of cute. I have never seen anyone so sweet before."

Kikumaru lifted his head to look at the girl, "What about you and Buchou?"

She blushed as they headed for an ice cream stand, "I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't exactly say we were cute, Tezuka doesn't do cute…"

"I think you guys are cute." Kikumaru started as Rayah ordered the ice cream. She handed the boy a strawberry cone and he continued, "Your personalities are so different that it makes you guys interesting. You're always loud and spontaneous and Tezuka is very serious. It's really funny."

The girl stopped eating her chocolate cone, "Hm."

"Ray-kun, what will you do after graduation?"

"I really don't know."

* * *

"Oishi, when were you going to tell us about you and Eiji?"

The boy looked at Fuji in horror, "What about us?" he said, blushing furiously, "T-there's nothing to t-tell."

Yuki trapped him on his other side, "Oh really?"

"R-really."

Tezuka pushed his glasses farther up on his nose, "I haven't failed to notice either."

Oishi blushed, "It's not like that!" he then became solemn, "It can't be like that…we're both guys."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "So! If you like someone, I mean truly like them, possibly even love them, their sex shouldn't matter."

"Well, he doesn't like me that way. He's just my best friend."

Fuji continued to smile, "Who do you think he would like?"

"Someone like him. We're too unlike each other."

Tezuka shook his head, a small, rare smile on his lips, "You fail to notice the obvious."

Oishi looked over his shoulder at him, "What do you mean?"

"He means," Yuki started, turning his attention back to her, "That that's why the two of you are best friends in the first place."

Fuji's smile seemed to widen, "As a couple, you'd be even more compatible. Almost perfect."

Oishi continued to blush, hiding his face in his hands as his friends paid for them to get into the museum, "I cant believe you guys are telling me it's ok to be gay."

Tezuka chuckled, "We have a great influence on your life."

Yuki nodded, giggling, "We're supposed to." She then turned a mischievous eye to Fuji, "And I've been dying to ask, what's going on between you and…what was her name…Yumi-chan?"

Fuji smiled at the thought of the girl. She was in his class, quiet and sweet. She had deep red curls like a doll and he often saw her drawing on the courts at lunch. "Ah, sweet Yumi-chan. She's my girlfriend."

The girl plucked him, "When were you going to tell us this?"

"Soon." He then looked back at Tezuka, "You know Kunimitsu, Yumi and I are going to Art School in L.A. Didn't Ray-chan tell you she was going to L.A?"

The atmosphere got quiet. Not that it was loud anyway; they were in a museum.

Tezuka nodded sternly, "She did."

"Hm, I wonder what you're going to do."

* * *

Rayah smiled at Tezuka as she exited her room, "Sorry about that. Eiji and I brought so much stuff, took a minute to pack it all up."

Tezuka just nodded at her as they walked down the hall. She looked to him as they stepped into the elevator, "So where are we going?"

He continued to look straight ahead at the metal doors, "Nowhere special."

She raised her brows, "Uh huh. So you're not going to tell me."

"I am telling you. It's nowhere special."

Rayah grinned broadly as they excited the elevator, "You guys look like shit."

Kevin smirked at her, "It doesn't matter. We just won."

Rayah's grin turned into a smirk, "Good. You got your last taste of victory because tomorrow you'll be left with the bitter taste of defeat."

Her old classmate stepped forward, Billy grabbed him by the shoulder but he continued to glare at Rayah, "Bring it."

"Oh we will." Tezuka ushered her out and she smiled; "Now I'm all fired up."

The two entered a small park and Tezuka gently pulled her onto a bench next to him, "Well I need you to calm down."

Yuki peeked over the bush and raised a brow as Tezuka grabbed Rayah's chin and brought his lips to her. "What are they doing?" Fuji whispered from in the bush.

"Kissing. And Tezuka initiated it."

Fuji nudged the small girl so he could see, "That's new."

"Uh huh. Wait! Sh!"

Rayah pulled from the kiss and looked over her shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

Tezuka shook his head and kissed her again, reaching in his pocket. Rayah pulled back as something cold touched her neck, "What is-?!" she gently touched the necklace.

She brought the long chain up so she could see. It was a simple silver chain with three charms, a tennis racket, a tennis ball, and a heart. "Tezuka…"

The boy grabbed her hands in his, "I…"

"You…?" she urged.

Tezuka looked into her golden eyes. It was so hard to say, it really was. He was too afraid to say something that down the road wouldn't do any good. Tezuka wasn't the type of person who believed in signing their life away, "I care about you. More than you could understand."

Yuki and Fuji looked at each other in disbelief, "He didn't say it."

Rayah hung her head to gather herself before looking back up at the boy, "I care about you too Tezuka. You've done a lot for me…you saved me, and I thank you for it."

The boy downcast his gaze for a moment also. He stood, still holding her hands, "We should head back."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

**A/N: I named this one K.O. for two very specific reasons. One was because of Kikumaru and Oishi (hence the K and O) and the other was for what K.O. stands for, knock out, because Tezuka's pride knocked out his chance to say what he really wanted to say to Rayah. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	29. What Doesn't Kill Me

**Chapter 29**

**What doesn't kill me…**

**A/N:** Alas, the next to last chapter of Champion!!! Woo! I can't believe I have only one chapter left. I feel so accomplished. I hope you enjoyed it!!!

* * *

"Ray-kun, why aren't you eating?"

The girl fiddled with the necklace around her neck, the charms tinkling together, "I'm too excited to eat."

Ryoma smirked before putting some food from his plate onto hers, "And soon you'll be whining about how hungry you are."

The girl munched on a muffin, "True."

Ryuzaki stood from her seat and moved to whisper in Rayah's ear. The girl followed the older woman into the hall, "Wassup?"

"I spoke with a nearby doctor and with his advice I have decided to not let you play today."

"What?! Is it because I played yesterday?! My ankle?!"

The old woman sighed, "Yes. Rayah, if you play today, you will, physically, never be able to play again."

The girl fell silent, tears burning her eyes, "Never…?"

"I'm sorry Rayah."

Rayah felt numb as she went back towards the table. 'Never? I'll never play again? That means gymnastics is done too…it's the end of everything.' She thought to herself. Everyone became quiet as they noticed the girl's drastic change in mood.

Tezuka moved to stand from the table and moved to her side but she shook her head. Yuki pushed back her plate, "What's wrong?"

Rayah tried to smile, "I have something to say to you guys." She looked to her coach, "I think this is something my friends and teammates should know."

Ryuzaki nodded her approval and the young girl nervously tugged on her white, Team Japan, jacket, "The old woman just told me that a doctor came to a conclusion about my ankle. He says that if a play again anytime soon, I'll physically never be able to play again."

Yuki gasped and the guys had various emotions over their faces.

Atobe stood, "Ore-sama will not stand for this!" he turned to Tezuka and pointed an accusing finger, "Kunimitsu this is your fault! If only you had exercised your authority yesterday princess would not be going through this!"

"Kei, if I remember correctly it was me who pushed so hard." Rayah started. She looked at Tezuka, "And I'll push again, I want to play today."

"What?"

"But Ray-kun!"

"Ray you can't do that!"

"Rayah don't be stupid."

Tezuka stood from his seat and gently grabbed her arm, "No. Atobe was right. You will not play today."

The girl glared at him but the effect was softened due to the tears in her eyes, "F-fine."

* * *

"Tezuka, can I talk to you?"

The boy turned away from the opening of the stadium and looked at his girlfriend. Her face was slightly pink and her eyes were still puffy and red from crying.

"I've made my decision Rayah. It's final."

"I know dammit!" she stopped to calm down, "I know Kunimitsu I just…I wanted to say that if I know I'll never play again, I want this to be my last match. I want to be playing side by side with my friends, not sitting on the bench." She looked down at her hands, it was so unlike her, "I'm not telling you to change your mind, and I just want you to think about how I feel."

She kissed him gently on the lips, "As my boyfriend, you should already be doing that."

Tezuka watched as she walked the span of the hall and got back in line. Atobe walked over to him, "Ore-sama feels bad."

The young boy adjusted his glasses, "This is what's best for her."

The two boys entered the line as the announcer announced the American team, and Ryoma poked his captain boredly on the back. He glanced behind him at his 'sister' who was about two people away, "You know Buchou, I hope you're doing what's best."

"Hn."

**"And now we welcome back Team Japan! Who won their qualifying match against China!"**

The teens entered the stadium and waved to the many people that cheered for them, or cheered for the heck of it. Yuki whispered to her mother in the stands as she noticed that Rayah had her head hung, the only person not waving to the crowds, besides Tezuka and Oshitari who simply nodded.

Mrs. Kyoto turned to her daughter, "Sweetheart, what's wrong with Rayah?"

Yuki sighed, "Don't worry about it mother, she's probably just tired."

"Oh dear, hopefully she has the energy to play."

The girl sunk into her seat, "We probably won't have to worry about that."

The air seemed so tense around the team as they exchanged handshakes. Rayah's old classmate found his way to her and tightly gripped her hand, "Looking forward to crushing you."

She glared, "You'll have to do it another time. I'm not playing."

"You forfeit?" he asked, a smile on his face, "That's good to hear. I can go home and tell everyone that you're still a quitter."

Momoshiro wasn't too sure he liked their conversation and grabbed Rayah's arm, pulling her away from the boy, "Ignore him."

"Thanks Momo."

The teams returned to their prospective sides of the court and took a seat at their benches. Rayah propped up her feet and turned her attention away from everyone. Ryuzaki came over and put her hands on her hips, "Everyone is clear on the roster correct?"

A unanimous chorus of yes' filled her ears. She chanced a glance at the lone female on the team. "Alright everyone, you have five minutes before the first doubles match."

Tezuka stood with his clipboard, "Eiji and Oishi warm up; you're first."

Momo stood and shot his hand in the air, "Buchou!"

The teen lazily turned to him and adjusted his glasses, "What is it Momo?"

"I want Rayah to play in my spot."

The girl frantically grabbed his jersey and tried to pull him to the bench and make him shut up but he continued, "I want her to play, this is what she really wants and this whole team can see it on her face."

Rayah stood, "Ignore him." She said to Tezuka before turning to her favorite human vacuum, "It's not fair to you, you haven't played at all."

"But I can play again next year." She quieted and backed off, "This is your last chance, you graduate after this and who's to say any of you will ever play again?" he said towards the seniors. "I want Rayah to play in my spot. I really do."

"Momo…"

Tezuka sighed before looking to his girlfriend, "You do know what you're risking right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'll never play again. Even if a wake up one morning and decide to go on with it I will never be able to."

Everyone got quiet and she sighed, "Yes I know all of this but I'll remember the moment that we won this match, and how much fun we had."

Tezuka glanced at Atobe who waved his hands in the air, "Don't look at Ore-sama! Princess is on _your_ half of the team."

The boy adjusted his glasses, "Rayah, warm up."

* * *

"You ready?"

"I guess." Rayah said as she tied her shoe. "One of our doubles teams got their ass' handed to them." She said, referring to Eiji and Oishi.

Ryuzaki sighed loudly, "We have to win all three of these singles or at least two."

"No shit." The young girl ran a hand through her hair before pushing it back with her white headband.

Tezuka put a hand on her shoulder, "Just try your best."

"Ray-kun, please don't push too hard." Eiji said, holding and icepack on his shoulder. His constant acrobatic tricks had taken a toll on his body and hadn't done much for their match.

Rayah grabbed her racket, "Don't push too hard?" she scoffed, "You're talking to an Echizen, and we push all the time."

** "And now Team Japan's Rayah Echizen, and Team America's Ryan Bailey!"**

The two teens walked onto the court and Ryan squeezed Rayah's hand and glared at her, "Should've given up."

"Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

He squeezed tighter, "You'll regret this."

"Trust me I won't."

**"Bailey to serve!"**

Rayah waited patiently for the ball and rocked back ad forth. Setting a rhythm in her mind. Her heart was pounding at her ribs and she tried to ignore the pain that had already started in her ankle, probably due to her anticipation.

The thwack of racket meeting ball made her look up and smirk as the ball came right at her and she sent it whizzing back.

It almost made her nauseous as the game went on like that for what felt like an hour, back and forth at an extremely slow place. The girl then started to calculate in her head, 'He's trying to make me get used to this slow rhythm.' She thought.

Ryan had switched up so fast that she simply hadn't seen it coming. The ball came fast and landed at her feet, spinning before whizzing around her and off the court. She looked up at the boy, "Where did you learn that?!"

** "Fifteen love!"**

_"It isn't about the win or loose. It's about how much fun you have with your team, the people who care the most." _Rayah took a deep breath as she remembered her father's words.

He had said that to her when she freaked out about loosing her first championship match. She glanced over her shoulder at Hyotei and Seigaku, her team, her friends.

She smiled as she crouched low again and gripped her racket, "Whatever doesn't kill me, can only make me stronger."

* * *

**"Echizen is on the ground and Bailey is going for the winning shot!"**

Tezuka adjusted his glasses with a small smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend, laying on her back on the cold court, her body shaking with laughter.

Ryoma simply tugged down his hat, trying to hide his smile as the American team rejoiced their second match win.

A medic brought Rayah over to the bench and sat her down, going to work on her obliterated ankle. Tezuka sat down next to her, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm proud of me too. Even though I lost, that was the most fun I have ever had, it was worth it."

The girl kicked the nearby Atobe with her good leg, "You better win you peacock."

He flipped his hair, "Ore-sama is perfectly capable of winning such a simple match Princess." He pat her head, "Don't fret. Hiyoshi-san and I will work wonders."

Ryoma sat next to his 'sister', "So you finally got it?"

"Yeah, I finally got it."


	30. We Are The Champions

**Chapter 30**

**We Are The Champions**

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys enjoyed this, can't believe it's over! This goes out the graduating class of 2010!!!!

* * *

"So what are you going to go home and say?"

Ryan looked around at the balloons and the confetti, the Japanese team captains holding up the large gold trophy and the smiling girl on crutches before him. He held out his hand with a smile, "I'll tell them you changed for the better."

Rayah shook his hand, "Thanks."

"No problem Ray."

The girl moved towards her team and participated in the celebration. Smiling and laughing despite that she didn't have a wining match, despite the fact that she would never play this sport again.

Fuji grabbed everyone's attention and held up his camera. Ryuzaki took it and told him to join everyone else. Yuki stood next to Rayah, "I know he's proud of you Ray."

"I know he is too."

* * *

"Come on Rayah-chan, smile!"

Rayah laughed, "Nanako! You've taken a million pictures, we'll be more than fashionably late!"

Nanjiro hugged his son; "Soon we'll be sending you off to your senior prom." He whined over dramatically.

The female grabbed Tezuka's arm, "Maybe if we back away slowly, we can leave."

The silent boy nodded in agreement. Yuki raised her brows as the two teens entered the limo, "What-?"

"Please." Rayah interrupted, "Don't ask."

They pulled up to the school and filled inside the massive gym. It was decorated in blues, and purples, and whites, and almost every school was there. "All of the schools having one prom was a good idea." Oishi said as he approached the two couples.

Kikumaru bounded up behind him, "Nya! Ray-kun looks like a princess! Yuki-chan too!"

Fuji walked over with Yumi, the quiet girl simply smiled and waved. The young man smiled his usual creepy smile, "Haven't seen the pompous idiot yet."

"Ore-sama has arrived!"

Fuji continued to smile, "Seems I spoke too soon."

Atobe approached the steadily growing group of senior tennis players. "This is a worthy party." He turned to Rayah and noticed that Tezuka was busy holding up the nearest wall.

"Would princess like to dance?"

"I think the first dance of the night should be with my boyfriend."

Tezuka focused on Rayah as she approached him, "Would you like to dance Oto-san?"

He glanced around the room and seemingly took too long to answer as Atobe swooped in and grabbed Rayah's hand, pulling her to the dance floor, "Is Kunimitsu too stiff to dance with you?"

The girl bit her lip but smiled anyway, "He probably just doesn't want to, or can't."

Atobe frowned as they spun across the floor; "Ore-sama isn't stupid." He lifted her chin, "He loves you. Kunimitsu is just an idiot and he's too proud to say so."

He walked her back over to her boyfriend who had been watching their every move and forcefully put her hand in Tezuka's, "Kunimitsu don't be an idiot."

Rayah laughed, and pulled the boy onto the dance floor, "He's right you know."

Tezuka put a hand on her hip and started to dance, "Hn."

* * *

The auditorium was the quietest it had ever been. Sniffles from the females of the class echoed a bit as Oishi, the senior class president stood and moved to the podium, followed by the class Valedictorian, Tezuka and Salutatorian, Fuji.

Oishi smiled brightly as he fixed the mike, "It seems like just yesterday we were all walking into the doors of Seishun academy, and for the three of us up here, walking onto the tennis courts."

The tennis team whooped, "But now we are here, about to walk from these doors and away from this school forever. We can come back and visit but it will never really be the same."

Fuji and Tezuka took to the mike together. Fuji spoke first, "Normally one of us would give the final class address. But just because we got the best grades, doesn't mean we were well liked or even has the right to speak on behalf of everyone."

Tezuka stepped up and adjusted his glasses, "We decided that it would be best to let Rayah Echizen give the final class address."

The girl moved to the front and hit both boys playfully and wiped the happy tears from her eyes; "I really wish one of you idiots would have told me something sooner!"

The class laughed, "Now I'm probably gonna say something stupid. Ugh!" she took a deep breath, "Alright. I guess I want to thank everybody. If anything I didn't expect to be accepted so quickly. I mean who transfers in their senior year right? But even though I had my rough patches with people I felt like I was part of this class, this family. People I don't even really know stick up for me and say nice things."

She took a breath, "This class will go on to do great things, and not just our graduating class but even the one's from other schools. We've been through so much in this one year and we'll come out great because of it all. As someone who never really has faith in much, I have faith in this. So this is to you, the class of 2010!"

Cheers erupted and Rayah bounded back to her seat, in between Tezuka and Yuki, "So this is it?"

"Yeah."

The principal went up on the stand and smiled at the class and parents and teachers, "Seishun Academy, I present to you, the graduating class of 2010!!"

* * *

"He's coming Rayah." Fuji tried to reassure the girl.

The girl looked around the airport terminal, trying not cry. Tezuka had promised he would come to the airport to see them all off.

Atobe arrived with his designer carryon and sat down, deciding not to speak. He and Rayah were going to the University of California. It wasn't a secret that he had purposefully transferred to go to school with Rayah. Fuji and Yumi were also on the same flight, the artist and photographer going to L.A. Art Institute together.

"Flight 34 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding."

Rayah squeezed the handle to her small bag and tried to look over the heads of the many people in the terminal. Yumi gently put a hand on the girls shoulder, "Rayah-san, we should go."

"Oto-san is never late. He always does what he promises."

Fuji silently told his girlfriend to board the plane and took Rayah's bag from her stunned form, putting a hand on her back, "Come on Rayah."

"He promised."

"I know, come on."

The four young adults arrived in California. Atobe was surprisingly quiet, helping Rayah without any comments, no Ore-sama's or Princess' in his speech. Rayah appreciated it. Right now she wanted nothing more than to think about how one more person had left her behind.

She sighed as she picked up her small backpack and moved to follow her companions the large taxi.

"What the hell?!" she screamed as someone simply pulled her bag from her hand.

She turned a full circle to confront the person and she could only think to remind herself to breathe and not cry.

"Crying is very unbecoming."

"Tezuka you idiot!"

People were slightly startled as Rayah jumped on the boy. She squeezed him as tight as possible, "I thought you forgot about me."

Tezuka put down her bag and lifted her chin, kissing her full on the lips. "I love you."

"What?"

"All through high school I've wanted to say it about a thousand times. But I was too proud and afraid to get hurt. My grandfather made me realize that it was either now or never with you. I love you."

"I love you too Kunimitsu. You're an idiot," she laughed, "but I love you too."

* * *

Fuji and Yumi moved on to become a famous photography duo and couple.

Yuki and Yagyuu married right after college graduation and are awaiting their second child.

Kikumaru became a supermodel, his boyfriend, Oishi, is his manager.

Atobe became CEO of his family's company. No surprise there.

Tezuka transferred out of California U to Harvard, he is a partner at his own law firm.

Rayah never did decide on what to do, but decided to let a sadistic bastard take her picture. She's Kikumaru's partner.

Rayah and Tezuka broke up their sophomore year.

**A/N:** SEQUAL!!! Yes there will be one, did you guys really think that I would go through all that work of putting Rayah and Tezuka together just to break them up and not explain what happened? I mean really, what do you guys take me for?


End file.
